Every Time I Close My Eyes
by Adelina
Summary: Very pleased to say: Back by popular demand! 5th year story which mysteriously vanished, but cest la vie. Angst, blackmail, action and adventure, with a smidgen of romance.
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own none of the characters, settings,   
blah blah blah, just the story :)  
  
Authors notes: See bottom of the page  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes.  
  
  
Harry Potter was awakened from his sleep for the fourth time that night by   
a sharp pain on his forehead. The nightmares that accompanied these   
dreams were so vivid, so horrific, that he knew it would take him a while   
to drop off to sleep again. At the beginning of the summer, Harry had   
found this constant disturbance almost unbearable, But now, four weeks   
had past, and he was getting used to it. The dreams and the pain were   
becoming just another part of the unusual boy's life, something to be dealt   
with and got over.   
  
Harry sighed and looked out the window. It was getting light outside, the   
sun's first rays illuminating the perfectly manicured gardens of Privet   
Drive. Suspecting he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, Harry   
got up, and taking a scroll of parchment from his bedside table, moved to   
his desk to write the morning's letter. Written on the parchment in Harry's   
untidy scrawl were the details of his dreams that night. He had seen   
conversations, different places, different people. Seeing as though his   
name was almost always mentioned by the Death Eaters, none of them   
alarmed him anymore. He just accepted that the Dark Lord would keep   
feeling hatred towards him, so he would keep dreaming. He wrote   
everything down and sent the letter with Hedwig to Dumbledore as was   
their arrangement.  
  
Apart from his dreams, a now regular occurrence, Harry's holiday hadn't   
been too bad. His friends had been owling him nearly every day, mostly   
along the lines of "We're here, we care, we'll see you soon." Sirius had   
also been writing more often, something Harry chided him about.  
  
Snuffles, You can't keep writing every day. You're drawing too much   
attention to yourself. I know you're worried, everyone is, but I'm all   
right, I'm not leaving the D's until Bumblebee says I can. Please just trust   
that I'm ok and look after yourself.  
H  
  
Harry had given up trying to be subtle with Sirius, as Sirius always knew   
what he really felt anyway. The experience of the last task had made Harry   
much more wary and unwilling to break rules. He had decided he would   
follow any instructions from Dumbledore to the letter, during the summer   
and at school. The Triwizard Tournament had forced him to grow up, and   
he regretted it.   
  
A bright point in his summer had been as always, his birthday. Hermione   
and Ron had got him a watch between them, showing him where they   
were as well as the time. They had included Sirius on the watch, and   
around the edges it said things like, Home, Hogwarts, Danger and Mortal   
Peril. Sirius had sent him a new cloak with silver fastenings and lots of   
hidden pockets which were allot bigger than they seemed, and Hagrid had   
sent him a crystal which glowed faintly from within, with a note that he   
would explain it later. Harry liked it just the way it was, and it now sat on   
his bedside table.  
  
Deciding he had better start the Dursley's breakfast, Harry got dressed and   
headed downstairs. Even though his diet had no visible effect to Harry,   
Petunia Dursley had decided that her dear child Dudley looked much too   
thin, and his diet had been forgotten. Harry suspected that there had   
probably been much screaming and whining on Dudley's part during term   
time to get this result. When he got downstairs he was surprised to see his   
uncle sitting at the kitchen table. The Dursleys were never up before him,   
usually only coming down when they smelled breakfast. Deciding to just   
ignore him, Harry walked past to the stove. That's when he smelt it.   
Turning round he saw an almost empty bottle of whiskey infront of his   
uncle, and his uncle was just staring into space. Realising he shouldn't   
just watch him, Harry set to work on the breakfast. He accidentally   
dropped a frying pan on the kitchen floor. The noise seemed to wake   
Vernon up unfortunately, because his piggy eyes narrowed at the sight of   
Harry.  
  
"What're you doing here?" His speech was slurred and deliberate, as if he   
had trouble thinking of a sentence. Harry kept his back to him, not   
wanting to upset him further.  
"I'm making the breakfast. Sausage, bacon, and eggs with toast."  
There was a pause behind him.  
"No," said Vernon finally, "What're you doing here, in this house. Why   
aren't you at school?"  
Surprised, Harry turned around. "I came home a couple of weeks ago. It's   
the summer break."  
"Oh, so you think it's funny do you, to come back here and watch me   
suffer?" Harry didn't know what to say. It was obvious that his uncle was   
very drunk, and his fat face was slowly getting redder. Harry had noticed a   
change in his uncle a week ago, and heard shouting between him and   
Petunia sometimes late at night, but they had so far been acting normally   
during the day. Remembering the breakfast, Harry turned his back on   
Vernon.  
"Well? Is it funny? Is it funny to watch a broken man?" Vernon sounded   
sad now, a morose drunk.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.  
"Oh. Oh you don't know what I'm talking about." Harry heard the   
scraping of a chair. "You don't know that my company is going down the   
tubes, and you don't know that it's all your fault!"   
Surprised at his uncle's sudden change of emotion, Harry took a few steps   
away.   
"Yes, your fault. Everything was fine until you came along. Why our   
doorstep? Why you, a...a....freak. The stress of having to put up with you   
has ruined me!" They were face to face now, Vernon's stinking breath   
making Harry feel ill. He heard the sizzling sound of the bacon burning,   
but daren't look away.   
"Well, it's time for you to leave. Get out. Get out!" Once again Vernon's   
mood had changed, there were tears in his eyes and he was gesturing   
wildly at the door. Just then, Petunia walked through it, and seeing her   
husband in such a state, curtly told Harry to get to his room.   
  
Relieved to get away from the bizarre scene, Harry flopped onto his bed.   
He had no idea that the Dursley's were in difficulties. He wondered why   
he hadn't been blamed before now. Hearing a tapping at the window,   
Harry turned to see Hedwig carrying a letter, and thinking to himself how   
long the next two weeks would be, let her in.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: ok, so you're like, where's the plot? What's the point?   
We've heard this all before! Well you guy's are just going to have to trust   
me. This will not be the typical Harry goes to school, fights Voldie at the   
end, lalala. But be warned, it is going to be quite long. But no, wait, don't   
give up! It'll be worth it! *pleads with the people in fanfic land* And this   
is my first fic so I'm just getting into my style. Basically the message is,   
bear with me.  
  



	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Authors notes: see bottom of page  
  
  
Every Time I close My Eyes - Chapter 2  
  
  
What he saw on the letter made Harry smile for the first time that day. It   
was from one of his best friends, Ron.  
  
* Hey Harry! Mum has been nagging Dumbledore this whole month to let   
you come stay, and he finally said yes! You can come for the last week of   
the holidays, and Hermione will meet us in Diagon Ally the day before   
school. Hope this cheers you up, and we'll see you at 1.00pm on Monday.  
Ron  
PS. Errol died. Ginny was upset but he was old. Good thing Hedwig   
stopped by.*  
  
Harry smiled at Hedwig and she hooted at him softly. Five more days at   
the Dursley's and he could leave them again until next year. Just the   
thought made him grin even wider. Suddenly he heard angry shouting   
from downstairs, and he remembered the state his uncle had been left in.   
He could only make out a few words.  
"..........disgrace............what if Dudley had..........should pull yourself   
together......." This all sounded like Aunt Petunia, but Harry had never   
heard her really shout before. But, he thought, he'd never seen his uncle   
roaring drunk either. Just as he was wondering how long he'd have to stay   
in his room, he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, then heard a door slam.  
"HARRY!" Petunia's screechy voice echoed up the stairwell. "GET   
DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR CHORES!" Harry quickly got up and   
trotted down the stairs. His Aunt looked flustered, and she just briskly   
gave him his chore list before proclaiming she was going shopping and his   
uncle wasn't to be disturbed.  
  
Harry spent the afternoon doing his chores as usual. He had got them   
down to a fine art, basically getting them done quickly and dawdling   
between them so the Dursley's thought it took him all day. When he was   
finished he looked at his watch which told him it was nearly six in the   
evening. It also told him that Ron and Hermione were at home, and Sirius   
was 'hiding'. He went inside and noticed that his Aunt still hadn't come   
home. Thinking this was a bit odd, Harry went up to his room. He could   
hear loud snores coming from his Aunt and Uncle's room, and the sound   
of a computer game coming from Dudley's. His cousin had taken to   
avoiding him completely, which suited Harry just fine. Remembering he   
hadn't replied to Ron, he sat at his desk.  
  
*Ron. That's great! Thank your parents for me. The Dursley's are acting a   
bit odd, nothing too weird though, they just seem to be arguing allot. I'll   
be glad to get out of here, as usual. I'll see you on Monday, I best not ask   
my uncle, think I'll just surprise him.  
Harry  
PS How are you getting here?*  
  
Harry added the last part when he remembered what had happened last   
summer. He personally wouldn't mind if Fred and George did something   
to Dudley again, but he thought he'd better not risk it. It all seemed a long   
time ago now, being so excited to leave. Harry couldn't help thinking that   
everything was different now. He used to be so happy boarding the   
Hogwarts express, happier than most of the other students anyway.   
Hogwarts used to be a place of safety, but now......, now it was where   
someone had died. It was where a memorial service had been held, it was   
where Harry was in the hospital wing so often. Mentally shacking himself,   
Harry thought of Hagrid's words, that whatever happened they would just   
have to meet it. Wishing he could feel more optimistic, Harry sent Hedwig   
off again with his reply.   
  
The next few days were in a new pattern. Harry would go downstairs each   
morning after writing his letter, argue with his drunk uncle, cook   
breakfast, do his chores, eat then sleep again. Harry had seen on the small   
business section of the local paper, "Grunnings going under." Harry   
almost felt sorry for his uncle, after all he had built that company up for a   
long time. Then he would meet him on the landing or in the lounge and   
barely escape getting hit, and remind himself of the way his uncle had   
treated him all his life. Harry stuck to his plan of not telling the Dursley's   
he was leaving, he would just leave it to surprise. Ron had written back   
telling him they would be using floo powder again, as it was the quickest   
and cheapest way. The Dursley's had kept the fireplace in, as it would   
have cost to have got it blocked again. Finally, after patiently crossing off   
the day's on his calendar, Monday arrived.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: ok, I know not a lot is happening, but this is all relevant.   
This story is under Drama for a reason guys, stuff will begin to happen.   
Oh, and you only find out about the title in the last part. Sorry. Thanks to   
all who reviewed the last part, I posted this the same day cos I'm just as   
impatient as everyone else and want to get to the good bits! So anyway,   
please R&R!  
  



	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story  
  
Author's notes: See bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 3  
  
  
Harry awoke as usual very early in the morning, at first light. He got out   
of bed, yawned, stretched and went to his desk. What he saw there made   
his heart leap. Written on his calendar was the word "Weasleys". Grinning   
from ear to ear, Harry proceeded to throw all his belongings haphazardly   
into his trunk. He made sure he got everything from under his bed,   
remembering his strange gift from Hagrid that was still on his bedside   
table as he closed his trunk. He put his wand in his pocket, wrestled with   
the lid and he was finally packed. Glancing at his watch Harry saw that it   
was now eight in the morning, and he had better go downstairs to start   
breakfast.  
  
Harry stopped halfway down the stairs. He could hear raised voices   
coming from the lounge. Thinking the Dursley's would be mad if they   
knew he was eavesdropping, he finished the stairs and was walking to the   
kitchen when he heard a resounding "SMACK" from behind the lounge   
door. It opened, and his Aunt emerged. She looked upset, but angry as   
well. As she stepped into the light Harry could see that side of her face   
was bright red. She noticed him there for the first time, and he quickly   
looked away, sure she would see the shock on his face. She pushed past   
him and went upstairs.  
  
Harry made the breakfast as usual, he wasn't sure what else to do. Should   
he go see if she was all right? he wondered. He worried over what to do   
while he made the breakfast, only noticing there was no-one there to eat it   
when he was done. His uncle was still in the lounge, and Harry didn't   
think going near him right now was a good idea. Dudley hadn't come   
down though, and that was strange. "At least I'm out of here at 1.00",   
Harry thought with a sigh. The Dursley's getting along was bad enough,   
he had no idea how to take them arguing. Deciding the best thing to do   
was to stay out of everyone's way until the Weasley's arrived, Harry   
began his usual chores.  
  
At around 12.30, Harry heard footsteps on the stairs. He peeked around   
the kitchen door, and what he saw astonished him. His Aunt was wearing   
her coat and hat, and was holding her suitcase in her hand. She had a   
determined look on her face, but the amazing thing was Dudley was with   
her. also holding a suitcase. His face showed he had been doing his usual   
whining and bawling, "Or is he really upset", Harry wondered. A   
movement made him hide again behind the door. His uncle had emerged   
from the lounge, bottle in hand.   
  
"So.......so. You off then are you? You off to him?" His uncle sounded   
irrational, his voice changing pitch with every word. There was no answer   
from Petunia. Harry risked looking. His Aunt was opening the door, but   
Vernon stepped forward and closed it again with a slam. She turned to   
glare at him, and Harry saw the red on her face had turned to a light   
purple. She spoke for the first time.  
"Yes. I'm going to him. At least he's sober. At least he can take care of   
me and my son."  
"He's my son! You aren't taking him anywhere!" Vernon grabbed Dudley   
by the arm, and Dudley cried out in pain. Petunia grabbed Vernon's arm,   
and they struggled for a moment. Vernon's grip on his son was obviously   
too much, as Dudley screamed and dropped to his knees. Harry couldn't   
watch anymore, he stepped out from behind the door, and shouted   
"Leave them alone!" Harry knew it was a mistake as soon as it was out of   
his mouth. Vernon's piggy eyes focused on him. He dropped his son's   
arm.  
  
"You." Harry had never heard anyone with such malice in their voice,   
except Voldemort himself. Vernon started towards Harry, and Harry saw   
his Aunt look towards him with fear on her face.   
"Go!" Harry shouted. "Go now!". A moments hesitation, and they were   
gone. Harry dived into the lounge as his uncle reached out to him.   
Remembering his wand, Harry pulled it out, turned and faced his uncle.   
Seeing the wand, Vernon hesitated. Harry glanced at his watch, 12.57pm.   
Vernon seized this distraction and lunged for Harry. Off balance, Harry   
dropped his wand as he was knocked to the floor. Struggling to get up   
again, he felt his cheek go numb and realised he'd been hit. He wriggled   
out of Vernon's grip and reached for his wand, but he was picked up by   
the throat and pinned against the wall. Faces inches apart, Vernon began   
ranting.  
  
"Before YOU, I had a loving family, I was respected, a business man. I   
was normal! Well you, you freak, you ruined it all. She's gone to him! To   
Smudley that bastard! It was you, you scared her away. You made her   
stop loving me..." Harry felt his watch suddenly buzz against his wrist,   
someone was moving. "...and you'll pay for that!" Vernon pulled back his   
huge hand in a fist and moved to strike when...  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Vernon was thrown to the side of the room, hit the   
wall, slid down and landed in a heap. He gave a hiccup as he passed out.   
Shocked, Harry looked around, to see Arthur Weasley in a fighting stance,   
wand out, with his best friend Ron right behind him.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes : Yay, stuff happened! ok, so Smudley is Vernon's rival in   
the drill industry. I'll tell you here cos I won't in the story. Anyway, either   
you liked it or you didn't, nothing I can say will change your minds, so tell   
me in a review! thanks all the wonderful people who reviewed the others,   
you guys are fab. :)  
  
  



	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I own only the story.  
Author's notes: see bottom of page.  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 4  
  
  
Ron brushed past his father, concern all over his face.   
"Are you all right? What's going on?"  
Harry looked around again at his unconscious uncle, then smiled at his   
friend. "Everything's fine." He said.  
  
They travelled back to the burrow, Mr Weasley telling him that his wife   
could fix injuries much better than he could. Harry went after Ron. As   
soon as he emerged from the sooty fireplace, he was greeted by Mrs   
Weasley, Fred and George, who on seeing his bruised face went on to rant   
about "those filthy muggles". Mrs Weasley tutted at her son   
disapprovingly, but made no move to correct him, as she healed Harry   
face with a touch of her wand.   
"There. Feel better?" She asked.  
"Much, thank you."  
"Good. Now, maybe later you can tell me what's been happening at   
home?" She smiled at him. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. The Weasley's   
always seemed to be helping him out, or were worried about him.   
"Er.....ok." She smiled again, and suddenly Harry felt right at home.  
  
Harry enjoyed the next few days with the Weasley's. Fred and George   
tried to tempt him with some sweets, but Harry didn't feel like changing   
colour or species, so he declined everything. Harry had told Mrs Weasley   
about the Durlsey's arguing, and about his Aunt moving out. He had also   
asked to sleep in a separate room, and told her how often he woke up each   
night. He didn't want Ron to have to as well. Mrs Weasley hadn't been   
very happy about this, but with Harry insisting he was coping fine, and   
because she couldn't stop him dreaming, Harry slept in Bill's old room.   
  
On his third morning there, everyone was sat around having breakfast.   
When the Daily Prophet arrived, Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows in   
surprise, and read out the headline,  
"GEOLITE WISH TO BE USED BY STUDENT!" Everyone around the   
table except Harry gasped with shock. "By a student?!?" Fred was   
exclaiming, while Ron was making grabs for the paper. Harry cleared his   
throat.  
"Um...what's a Geolite?" Everyone looked at him in surprise. Then Ron   
clapped his hand to his head.  
"Ack! Sorry Harry! I forgot, you don't even get the Daily Prophet!"  
"You mean you haven't heard anything about it?" Asked George  
Harry shook his head.  
"Well," said Mr Weasley, "Geolite's are stones that were enchanted by   
Merlin, or so the legend goes. Each one grants one wish. No-one knows   
how many there are in the world, but this is the 7th to be discovered, the   
first in our country. One of the old treaties of magic says that the Geolite   
belongs to whatever country it was found in."  
"Where did they find it?" asked Harry.  
"In Whitby Abbey. The place has been a site of magic for thousands of   
years. Anyway, everyone assumed that the wish would be used by the   
Ministry for something to benefit everyone, so this is, let's just say,   
unusual, that they are going to give the wish away." It did sound strange.   
Why would the ministry give away something so valuable?  
"So this wish, can be for anything?" He asked.  
"Oh no," said Mrs Weasley. " It sill uses magic, so it can't do the   
impossible, like change the past or create continents. But it can give the   
person whatever they want."  
"Like piles of cash!" Said Fred. They all laughed.   
"Hmmmmm, it doesn't give any details, it just says that the students will   
have to compete for the honour, and it's all about diplomatic relation, sort   
of showing the other countries how good our young wizards and witches   
are." Said Mr Weasley. It still sounded very weird to Harry. The Ministry   
could use it to help thousands of people, why give it away?  
  
Hermione arrived the next morning. She appeared in the fireplace, a huge   
smile on her face, and gave everyone a hug.   
"How was your summer Harry?" she asked him. Glancing at Mrs   
Weasley, he told her it was fine. Mrs Weasley had taken him aside earlier   
and told him she would do everything she could to make sure he didn't   
ever have to go back to Privet Drive. The thought had cheered Harry up   
immensely. Hermione had grown a bit over the summer, at least she   
wasn't only up to Ron's shoulder now. They got into an animated   
conversation about the Geolite, Hermione knowing everything about them   
of course.  
"Well, the last one was found almost a hundred years ago, and the wish   
was used save an endangered species of dragon."  
"Dragons?" Ron snorted. Harry could see an argument coming on.   
"Why'd they waste it on that? I could of thought of something much more   
interesting."   
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Well, Ron, of course you'd never think of   
using it for anyone other than yourself!" Harry thought Ron was going to   
shout at her, and for a moment Ron seemed locked in indecision, then,  
"Ok, you're right Hermione. It was a good wish." Hermione seemed as   
surprised at this answer as Harry was.  
"Oh, um, ...thanks." Was it his imagination, or did Hermione actually   
blush?  
  
The next morning saw them all up very early to go on their annual visit to   
Diagon Alley. Harry got a letter from Sirius, delivered by an usual black   
and tan owl. The letter told him that Sirius would do as he asked and not   
write so often, but that nothing could stop him worrying about Harry's   
safety.  
  
They used floo powder again, and Harry ended up on the floor of the   
Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't seem to get the knack for floo powder. Tom   
bustled over with a brush to get rid of the soot, then when everyone was   
ready they went through the wall to Diagon Alley.  
"Ok you kids, we'll see you back here in an hour." Said Mr Weasley. He   
gave each of his children some money, then he and his wife set off for a   
new shop that he was very interested in, called "Wonders of the Muggle   
world". As an after thought, he turned around and told them to be careful.   
Harry, thinking Diagon Alley was very safe, went off with Ron and   
Hermione, while Fred and George went straight to the joke shop.  
  
The atmosphere in the long winding street was different from how Harry   
remembered it. People weren't just standing around, everyone seemed to   
be in a hurry to get where they were going. Most people were looking at   
the ground too, not at each other.  
"What's with everyone?" He finally asked his friends.   
"Well, what with all the rumours going around about," here Hermione   
lowered her voice, "You-Know-Who, people are just being more cautious.   
The Ministry is denying everything, but what with Dumbledore's speech   
last year people are just nervous." Ron's attention was caught by a   
quidditch window shop, and just as Harry was wondering whether to get a   
Chuddley Canon scarf, he remembered he hadn't got out any money.  
"I just remembered guys, I have to go to Gringnotts. I'll be back in 15   
minutes, ok?"  
"Don't you want us to come with you?" Asked Ron.  
"No, no point us all going." Harry secretly didn't want Ron to see his   
vault overflowing with gold again. Telling them he'd meet them at Florean   
Fortesques, he sped off back to the bank. The atmosphere in the alley was   
definitely more tense. People stepped out of the way to avoid him, no-one   
glancing at his scar even once. It began to unnerve Harry, so much that he   
kept his eyes to the ground too. He wanted to get back to his friends as   
quickly as possible. Suddenly, Harry was grabbed roughly from behind by   
the arms, dragged sideways into the wall, and something was thrown   
around his neck. It all happened so fast, he didn't even have time to cry   
out as everything around him began to blur. Sill being tightly held, he had   
the sensation of flying very very fast, backwards. When everything came   
back into focus, the person let go of him and he fell forwards. Quidditch   
reflexes coming into play, he turned around into a kneeling position, wand   
in hand.   
  
The man who had grabbed him was grinning at him maliciously. He had   
thinning black hair, slit like eyes, and wore tiny spectacles on the end of   
his nose. Harry could see the chain of a time-turner around his neck.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, bravely as he dared. A voice behind him   
answered, a voice he knew too well.  
"I wouldn't worry about him just now, Harry. You have much more to   
worry about." There was only one person with a voice like that.  
"Voldemort." said Harry.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: I know, everyone hates cliffies, but what can I do? Hope   
everyone's enjoying the story, and thanks to all the lovely reviewers. The   
title is going to be what the last part of the last line of the story is. Feel free   
to guess what the context is. This is not or even nearly the end, you guys   
are being treated to a whole book. Anyway, enough from me, please   
R&R! Oh, and if you want to mail me, use this one.   
Adelina.Holmes@theseed.net  
  
  



	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
  
Every time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 5  
  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" The unknown man caught Harry's wand.   
"Stand, for your Lord, Harry." Came Voldemort's sibilant voice. The   
other man mad a grab for Harry to haul him to his feet, but Harry was too   
fast. Harry was up and running, he had to get back to the people, they   
were just around the corner. Instead of the sounds of pursuit he expected,   
he heard only Voldemort's laughter. Harry tore around the corner, then   
was rooted to the spot by what he saw. Instead of the rambling line of   
shops, there were only one or two buildings. Builders looked at him   
curiously, the sign they were putting up reading, "Ollivander's wands,   
opens today!". They were the only people there. Then, pain shot through   
his body. He hit the floor, screaming and writhing, helpless to stop it. As   
the pain ebbed away, he heard Voldemort's laughter again.  
  
"Don't run away from me again, Harry. We have much to discuss." The   
black haired man, Harry assumed he was a Death Eater, hauled Harry to   
his feet, then conjured cords of rope all around him. Harry was too weak   
from the Cruciatus curse to protest. Leaving Harry leaning against the   
wall, the man went over to Voldemort. The builders were no where to be   
seen.  
"What have you done?" Said Harry, as soon as he could speak. Voldemort   
smiled again. "Done? I have done nothing. My faithful servant Mortority   
has merely brought you from the future to the past, a few thousand years   
in the past. No-one will disturb us here." Harry looked around desperately,   
for something to cut the ropes, something to draw Vodemort's attention,   
anything. He then felt the pain again, and cried out. When his eyes   
unmisted, Voldemort was right in front of him. Harry saw no mercy in   
those red eyes.   
"Pay attention to me Harry. I'm sure what I have to say will be of great   
interest. You are going to help me, Harry. You are going to help me or   
suffer. Can you imagine the last 13 years from my view? I don't suppose   
you can. I thought the answer to relieve my pain was to kill you. Now I   
know I was wrong. I mean to make you suffer Harry, and I will. But first   
you're going to help me."  
"I won't do anything you ask." Spat Harry. Voldemort smiled again. "Oh,   
I think you will. You see, I'm not going to hurt you, just yet. No, this   
coming year will be much more enjoyable than a quick torture. Mr   
Mortority here, is your new Professor. Defence Against The Dark Arts."   
Voldemort said with a laugh. Harry glanced at the man. He was smiling,   
but it was a frozen, calculating smile. "Mortority was my, protoge, if you   
will, before my, ....abscence. He kept out of the way, watched my Death   
Eaters, and served me well. With my influence, he has become very   
powerful, very powerful indeed. Would you like to see the strength of his   
powers, Harry?"   
  
Harry turned and hit the floor as the curse hit the wall. Plaster showered   
over him. He glared back at the two men, one quietly laughing, the other's   
smile still frozen. Voldemort then walked towards him. Harry tried to   
squirm away, but was too weak, and the bonds too tight.   
"You and I are going to stay in contact this year, Harry. None of this no   
speaking for a year then bumping into each other. And so you know when   
I need you......." Harry felt the back of his shirt lifted up, then pain as he   
never imagined. The blackness at the edges of his vision closed.  
  
When Harry awoke, it was to find Mortority standing over him, and a   
wand to his head. He spoke for the first time.  
"Hello Harry. Feel up to travelling?" This man is a sadist, Harry thought.   
He could see the madness in his eyes.   
"People will have missed me. Dumbledore will find me, he's the most   
powerful wizard alive." Harry loaded all his hate into those last words.   
They only seemed to amuse his captor.  
"No-one has missed you, Harry. You never left. I will take you back to the   
moment we left the alley. I am your new teacher, and deserve your respect.   
You will show it when we return." Harry bonds were removed, and he   
was hauled to his feet. Glancing around he saw Voldemort was gone.   
Mortority held out Harry's wand. Harry grabbed at it, and shouted,   
"REDUCTO!" Nothing happened.   
"Oh," said Mortority, "I should tell you, The Dark Lord made some   
changes to your wand. No more of this silly reverse spell effect garbage.   
Also, your new wand will not tolerate spells sent against Death Eaters, or   
of course, The Dark Lord himself." Harry stood, dumbstruck. He had no   
idea what to do. "Also," continued the Death Eater, " The Dark Lord   
heard of your dreams. Very easy to intercept a few owls." He smiled his   
terrible smile again. "So he will use this link between you. Tell anyone   
what has passed here, and he will know. Tell anyone about my identity,   
and he will know. Now, not only would this be an extremely stupid thing   
for you to do, but it would also result in the death of whoever you told,   
and the suffering of their families. And you wouldn't want that, would   
you?"  
  
Harry's mind seemed to have frozen over. There had to be a way out of   
this, there had to be. But if there was he couldn't see it. He glared again at   
the man.  
"I won't do what he asks. Ever."  
"We shall see, my young student. Perhaps he will find some   
extra....incentive." His hand flashed out and grabbed Harry's wrist, and   
then he felt the sensation again, of flying very very fast, but this time   
forwards. When everything stopped moving his yanked his hand from   
Mortority's. Mind buzzing with what to do next, Harry heard the two   
voices he really didn't want to hear at that moment. Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" Shouted Hermione. As she ran over, Harry glanced at Mortority.   
He was still smiling, but now it seemed more genuine. He positively   
beamed at Hermione. "Harry," she repeated, " I realised, I need some   
more gold too." Ron caught up with them.   
"Hey Harry. Are you ok? You look kinda pale." Harry just stared at him.   
Hermione cleared her throat, glancing meaningfully at Morority. Still   
Harry said nothing. He had to get them all out of this alive. Then before he   
could stop her, Hermione brushed past him and extended her hand to   
Mortority. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Harry's stomach   
clenched as he took her hand.   
"Mortority," he said with a smile. "Professor Mortority."  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: Woohoo! Sorry about the cliffie, but thanks for the   
reviews! Are you intrigued? ok, from this series you can expect more   
action, more R/H, serious big piles of angst and much much more! So stay   
with me. :) And as well, where are your predictions for the last line? Come   
on ppl, work with me here!  



	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: I only own the story.  
Author's notes: see bottom of page.  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 6  
  
  
"I'm the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."   
Mortority then smiled at Ron. "You must be another of Harry's friends."  
"Hi," said Ron, shaking his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley. You two know each   
other?"  
"No." Said Harry instantly. He stared at Ron, trying to make him see the   
danger, but Ron was oblivious. Mortority spoke again.  
"No, I just recognised Harry here and thought I'd introduce myself. I'm   
sure I'll get to know you all allot better this year. I'll see you again on the   
Hogwarts Express."  
"You're getting on the train with us?" asked Hermione, surprised.  
"Yes, thought I'd start the year the same way as the students, and of   
course, I'll be able to keep an eye on you all." He shook their hands again,   
then turned to Harry.  
"Be seeing you, Harry." He flashed his frozen smile then strode off along   
the street, head held high.  
"He actually seemed normal!" Said Hermione. Harry didn't know what to   
say. How had he been caught like this? Mortority's words echoed in his   
head, " ...tell anyone my identity, and he will know....this will result in the   
death of whoever you told, and the suffering of their families..." He   
couldn't risk it. Not yet anyway. All he had to do was get them all safely   
to Hogwarts, then he could tell Dumbledore everything. He couldn't risk   
sending and owl, Voldemort had already intercepted at least one.  
Ron and Hermione were watching him.   
"Um....yeah," he said, " He seemed ok."   
"Hmmmm," said Ron, " But he's a Death Eater of course. I mean, half of   
them up till now have been."  
"You're probably right." Said Hermione. Then they looked at each other   
and laughed. Harry said nothing.  
  
They got all their new school supplies, Harry glancing over his shoulder   
the whole time. Ron and Hermione noticed his quietness, and kept asking   
if he was ok, every time he said he was fine. The weakness caused by the   
Cruciatus curse wore off slowly, and he started to feel a bit better. He had   
almost convinced himself that when they got to Hogwarts everything   
would be all right, when his watch buzzed against his wrist. He stopped in   
the middle of the alley, what he saw making him drop everything he was   
carrying. The hand on his watch labelled "Sirius" moved first to   
"Danger", then as Ron and Hermione rushed back to his side it moved to   
"Mortal Peril".  
"Harry? Harry what is it?" Hermione asked. Harry just stared at the watch.   
The hand started to move again, and it slowly turned to "Unknown".  
"Sirius......."  
  
Hermione and Ron had to virtually drag Harry back to the Leaky   
Cauldron, both saying over and over things like, "He's fine, he can take   
care of himself, he'll probably owl you straight away..." Harry hardly even   
heard them. How could this be happening. Everything had been fine this   
morning, then his world had been once again turned upside down.   
Fred and George ran straight over to them, beaming, about to show off a   
new joke, when they saw how pale Harry was and Ron and Hermione's   
frantic behaviour. Instantly they asked what had happened, but getting no   
answer, walked with them to a private parlour.  
  
As soon as Harry sat down he put his head in his hands. He heard   
Hermione asking Fred and George to get Mrs Weasley, and the door being   
shut.   
"It's probably just the Ministry. He had some sort of run in with them and   
is hiding again. You'll get an owl from him in a minute." Ron sounded   
like he was trying to convince himself. Harry looked up at his friends.   
They were staring at him with concern written all over their faces. He   
desperately wanted to tell them what had happened earlier, wanted   
someone to talk to about it, but knew he couldn't. Sighing, he just said, " I   
guess so." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other like they weren't   
convinced. Mrs Weasley burst into the room.   
"What is it? What happened? Is everyone all right?" She looked afraid.  
There was a pause, then Harry, thinking he might as well do it properly,   
said, "We're fine. I just had a shock is all."   
"A shock?" She still sounded concerned, but the fear had gone from her   
face. She glanced around at all three of them. Ron then explained about   
the watch, and Mrs Weasley, though sympathetic, gave the same   
assurances the others had. Harry just nodded and smiled and pretended he   
believed them. Secretly, he prayed Sirius was still alive.  
  
Everyone travelled back to the Burrow, school would be starting the next   
day. As they had come out of the parlour, Fred and George with worried   
expressions had just asked if everything was ok, and Harry had nodded   
yes. Mr Weasley then ushered them all through the fireplace. Harry ran   
straight to his room, only to find no owls and importantly, no letters. Part   
of him still wanted to believe Sirius was ok, he was just hiding out, but   
then he would have written, wouldn't he?   
  
He came back downstairs, his face mirroring his disappointment. Fred and   
began to ask what was wrong, but was shushed by Mrs Weasley. The   
twins and Ginny still didn't know Sirius was innocent. After dinner they   
were all sent straight to bed. The Weasley's wanted to get to the station   
early to meet Ginny, who'd spent the last of the summer at a friends   
house. Alone, Harry took a look at his back. Shiny and red, like a burn,   
was the Dark Mark, right over his spine. He touched it lightly with his   
fingers and winced at the pain. He glanced at the desk. there was a piece   
of parchment waiting there, and a quill. He could just write to   
Dumbledore now and everything would be fine. He sat down, holding the   
quill ready. He wrote,  
*Dear Dumbledore,*  
Harry sat like that for a long time, not writing, thinking over the day's   
events trying to find the answer. But nothing came to him. Disgusted,   
Harry screwed up the parchment and threw it into the bin. He went back   
to the bed and curled up under the covers, wishing that the next time he   
woke up, the whole day would have been a dream.   
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: ok, some angst there. Be prepared for more! As always,   
thankyou to the lovely reviewers. I'm getting these out as fast as possible,   
to keep you all interested and because once I introduce all the new ideas   
into the story it'll be easier to follow. Anyway, enough from me, please   
R&R!  
:)  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 7  
  
As usual, Harry awoke before anyone else. He quickly scrabbled for his   
watch on the bedside table, but it only told him it hadn't been a dream.   
Sirius was still missing. Bleakly, he got dressed, wearing a loose shirt that   
didn't irritate his new scar on his back. Harry wandered into the lounge   
and flopped onto the couch. Today they would be going to Hogwarts,   
when he could explain everything to Dumbledore. But what if   
Dumbledore didn't know what to do, or worse, didn't believe him. No, he   
thought, I've got proof. It was Voldemort's mistake to put the mark on   
him. He briefly wondered whether the Weasley's kept any antiseptic, but   
remembered they probably healed everything by magic. He glanced at his   
watch again. It still hadn't moved. He sighed deeply.  
"Harry?" Harry whipped around, to see Mrs Weasley watching him. She   
smiled. "Everything ok?" Harry gave the fake smile he was now getting   
used to and said yes. "Good, then maybe you can help me with the   
breakfast?"   
  
The house filled with noise as everyone grabbed breakfast and shouted at   
their overstuffed trunks. They would get to the station by floo powder, it   
had been connected to the network for the day to make everything easier.   
Harry didn't particularly feel like landing flat on his face infront of his   
schoolfriends, but reminded himself that as soon as the journey was over   
he could speak to the headmaster. They got to the station an hour early,   
and Ginny was there waiting for them. Mr Weasley went to find them all   
trolleys, and they sat down in the special room reserved for arriving   
magical folk. Ginny was bubbling over with excitement about her holiday,   
she and her friend had apparently been to Disneyland. She gave Harry a   
big hug, all her tidiness of the past years seemed forgotten. Then Harry   
heard why.  
"....and we met these great boys over there, and David wants me to write   
to him!" Hermione dutifully squealed with delight over the boy's picture.  
  
Harry saw another friend of his, Neville Longbottom, through the   
windows of the room.   
"Guys I'm just talking to Neville."  
"I'll come too." Said Ron quickly, wanting to get away from the girl talk.  
Neville was standing with his formidable grandmother, who seemed to be   
telling him a list of things he needed to remember.  
"Ok, gran." He sounded like he heard it all before, and Harry thought he   
probably had.  
"Hey Neville." He said.   
"Harry! Ron! Look Gran, you don't have to wait, because these are friends   
of mine." He gave them a pleading look.  
"Oh, er, yes, we'll make sure he gets on the train on time." Said Ron.  
She glowered at them both. Then she sighed. "Well, I do need to get to   
that hair appointment. Are you sure Neville?"  
"YES Gran."  
"Well, all right then. Give your gran a hug."  
When she had gone, Neville confessed if they hadn't arrived when they   
did he would have just sat on the train alone till everyone boarded just to   
get away from her. He asked them how their summer's were, and the   
conversation turned to the newly discovered Geocite.   
"Well, I'd wish for a new memory." said Neville.   
"Can it do that?" Asked Harry.  
"Oh, yes, at least I think so. All I know is it can't do what's impossible   
already, it's like a big burst of really powerful magic all at once."  
"Well, I'd wish for all the gold in Gringnotts!" Said Ron. "What would   
you wish for Harry?" In truth Harry had thought nothing more about the   
Geocite, he had been too concerned about Sirius.  
"I really have no idea."   
  
After much hugging and crying, threats (to the twins), calls of "ok, no   
more maroon ( to Ron) and many exclamations to be careful (to Harry),   
they were away on the Hogwarts express. They took their customary place   
at the back of the train, Harry wincing as he sat down. No-one seemed to   
notice his discomfort though. They were just in the middle of a game of   
exploding snap when the door opened. Harry looked up, expecting   
Malfoy, but saw something worse. Mortority.   
"Well, there's and empty seat!" He smiled at them all. Ron introduced him   
to everyone. Harry glared at him. Mortority noticed this, and with   
narrowed eyes, sat next to him. Harry tried his best to ignore him, and   
continued playing.  
"Ooooo, wouldn't do that!" said Mortority, watching Harry's play.  
"No-one asked you." said Harry coldly. Hermione looked up, surprised.  
"Ah, nothing wrong with a competitive spirit Harry, as long as you don't   
push it too far." Harry glared at him again, but all he got was that frozen   
smile. Fred tried to lighten the atmosphere by handing around some   
Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
The rest of the train ride continued in the same way. Harry stayed quiet   
nearly the whole time, the banter between his friends and that monster   
making his sick. Ron tried to get him to talk but each time was interrupted   
by Mortority. Something everyone thought was odd, was the reaction of   
Malfoy to the new professor. Draco swaggered in as usual, flanked by   
Crabbe and Goyle, but paled at the sight of Mortority. The professor   
smiled at him. Fred spoke up.  
"Yes, it's a teacher Malfoy. You remember, those things you insult all   
year or try to have sacked." Draco's eyes narrowed.  
"You should watch your mouth Weasel. Especially after last year." More   
insults were hurled, but Harry saw Draco had been thrown off balance by   
Mortority. It ended with Fred, George and Hermione advancing on the   
three, and Draco sweeping out, with a last glance at Harry and Mortority.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever to harry, the train slowed to a halt.  
"Well children, here we must part. But be assured I'll be seeing much of   
you, making sure you're behaving," here he glanced at Harry, "and of   
course teaching you to defend yourselves." He turned to Hermione and   
Ginny. "Au Revior, dear ladies." This sent them both into hysterics, and   
he disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Harry didn't even hear the sorting hat's song. He spent the whole time   
watching Mortority. Snape hadn't batted an eyelid when they sat next to   
each other, and seemed unconcerned that he was sitting next to   
Voldemort's right hand man. Harry's attention was pulled back however   
when Dumbledore got up to make his speech.  
"Students, welcome. I trust you all enjoyed your time away from these   
halls of learning, and have made space in your heads for the new year. I   
have several announcements to make. No doubt the eagle eyed among you   
have spotted your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor,   
Professor Mortority." Mortority stood up as the hall applauded. Harry   
didn't. Ron nudged him in the ribs, but he ignored him. Eyes fixed on   
Dumbledore, Harry wished he could run up to him right now.  
"Secondly," Dumbledore continued, " The honour of protecting the   
Geolite has fallen to us. All that you have read is true. Unusual as it may   
seem, the wish is to be given to a student. All of you may enter for this   
honour, and full details of the competition will be posted on the   
noticeboard." The hall was full of excited mutterings. George raised his   
hand. "Yes, Mr Weasley?"   
"Does that mean no Quidditch again?"  
"On the contrary, Quidditch is back on. The Geolite competition will not   
interfere with school work or after school activities. However, due to last   
years events, I regret to inform you that Hogsmeade trips have been   
cancelled. Also, I must remind you that there is to be no magic in the   
halls, and the Forbidden Forest is, as always, Forbidden. Thankyou."  
  
Harry wolfed down his food, anxious to get to Dumbledore.   
"Harry, you'll be sick if you don't slow down!" said Hermione.   
"Yeah Harry, what's with you? What was all that on the train with   
Mortority?" Harry paused.   
"Um, I just don't like him."  
"We only just met him!" said Hermione. Harry could tell she liked him   
already. "I know," he said. "But I can't help it. I don't trust him."  
"You my friend, are paranoid." Said Fred.  
"Maybe." said Harry. Easy to be when everyone's trying to kill you, he   
thought.  
  
Harry told everyone he'd catch up with them when they went off to bed.   
He shouted every sweet he could think of at the Gargoyle, and it jumped   
aside when he got to "Popcorn." Harry bounded up the stairs, to tense to   
wait for them, and hammered on the door.   
"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. Harry flew in the door, starting to   
say, "Proffessor, I need to......" But his voice trailed off, as Mortority   
stepped out from behind Dumbledore's chair.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: serious back ache from sitting at my computer. Anyway,   
clubbing tonight, yay! So, hope you liked, hope everything's clear, and the   
next part will be up tomorrow. I know, you hate cliffies, but seriously,   
OW, back of an old person here.  
Adelina  
  
  



	8. Chapter8

Disclaimer: I own only the story   
Author's notes: see bottom of page.   
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 8   
  
  
"Harry! Did you need to speak to me?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked   
from one to the other. Dumbledore looked his usual self, blue eyes   
twinkling, a stark contrast to the cold smirk on Mortority's face.   
"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was tinged with concern. Harry realised   
he'd just been staring at them. Mortority put his hand on Dumbledore's   
shoulder, staring at Harry. Harry, throat dry, finally said,   
"Um...I just, I just wanted to check you were getting all my letters."   
"Ah, yes. Well, all were received, thankyou, even though they might not   
seem it to you, the information was very helpful."   
"Oh. Er,...good." What was he going to do now? Could Mortority hurt   
Dumbledore? or, even worse, was Dumbledore in on it? Mortority   
interrupted his thoughts.   
"Well, we were just about done here. Why don't I walk with you to your   
dorm, Harry?" Before Harry could object, Dumbledore said,   
"Excellent. I'll see you in the morning Harry." Harry didn't answer as   
Mortority walked to the door and held it open. Harry glared at him as he   
passed, then Dumbledore's voice mad him turn.   
"Harry, if you need to talk to me, come at any time." Those blue eyes   
seemed to look right through him. Harry nodded, and felt himself go cold   
as Mortority gripped his shoulder and steered him from the room.   
  
They walked down the corridors in total silence, Harry gripping his wand   
in his pocket the whole time. Heart hammering as they approached the Fat   
Lady, he pulled away from Mortority. Mortority grabbed his arm and spun   
him around. Harry pulled out his wand and it's point rested against the   
Death Eater's neck. Harry felt a similar pressure at his own neck. They   
glared at each other, inches apart for a minute, before Mortority began to   
laugh. He let go of Harry, and laughed so hard Harry was sure Filch   
would be along. Wiping a tear from his eye, Mortority said,   
"Oh, I can see why he picked you, Potter. You really do have that spark in   
you." Harry backed away towards the portrait. Mortority got control of   
himself. "But," he said, " We can't have disobedience." He raised his   
wand and Harry ducked. "Muteosia!" Nothing happened. As Harry looked   
at him, Mortority raised his wand again. He opened his mouth, and Harry   
saw him mouthe the word "Crucio!", before the pain hit. He couldn't even   
hear his own screams. He was released from he curse and lay panting on   
the floor. Mortority stood over him.   
"A simple spell. Just muted the sound for a few minutes. Wouldn't want   
to wake everyone up on their first night would we? Don't try to disobey   
again. No-one is safe from me, because I have their trust. Trust is a very   
useful weapon, Harry, one I will teach you to use." He stood straight   
again.   
"Until tomorrow then!" He said brightly before striding away.   
  
Half an hour later, Harry felt strong enough to get up. He had been left   
weaker then before, and felt shaky. His one hope, Dumbledore, was gone.   
Either he knew what was happening and was doing nothing, or Mortority   
was close enough to him to be able to hurt him. Harry refused to believe   
the first one, but it left him in no better position. He slowly walked the last   
few yards to the Fat Lady, then said the password, "Horntail". As the door   
swung open, Harry heard someone giggling, or more, precise, two   
someone's. He looked around, and sat on one of the squishy couches by   
the fire was Ron and Hermione. They seemed oblivious he was there, and   
were still laughing at something Ron had said when he got next to them.   
"Harry!" Explained Ron. Harry noticed him inch away from Hermione.   
"Er....we waited up for you, but you were gone so long...." Ron trailed off,   
ears tinged pink.   
"Yeah. I had to talk to Dumbledore."   
"Everything alright?" asked Hermione, also a bit pink. Harry thought to   
himself how completely un-alright he was, how shaky he felt from the   
curse, the fear he had for everyone, and the anxiety over Sirius's   
disappearance.   
"Everything's fine." he said, then walked straight to bed.   
  
Harry was woken up by Ron the next morning.   
"Wow, you never sleep longer than me!" said Ron, laughing. Harry almost   
said he had never felt so tired as last night, but stopped himself.   
"Ummm. Weird." Ron wandered back to his bed. Harry heard the sounds   
of the other boys getting up, sounds of "I don't want to get up gran!" and   
covers being pulled over heads. Ron pointed to Harry's bedside table.   
"What's that?" He was pointing at the strange glowing crystal that Hagrid   
had given Harry for his birthday. Harry told Ron he didn't know what it   
was.   
"Well, we could go visit him later and ask."   
"Ok." Ron gave him a searching look.   
"Is everything ok with you? Are you worried about Sirius?"   
"I keep telling you. Everything's fine, I'm just tired is all." Ron looked at   
him a moment longer then shrugged and went to get dressed.   
  
Breakfast was very noisy that morning. The rules for the Geolite   
competition had been posted. Harry wasn't very interested, he didn't feel   
like being in another competition. Even so, Ron told him excitedly about   
the rules.   
"So all the people from each house compete against each other in the   
separate years. Duels and stuff. Then the people that win each year go up   
against each other till there's a person from each house. Then they fight it   
out for the wish!"   
"You don't have to sound so excited about fighting, Ron." Said Hermione.   
Ron stuck his tongue out at her, and instead of scolding him, she laughed.   
Harry glanced between them, wondering if they knew they were behaving   
differently, but Ron saw him and just said, "What?!?" Further up the   
table, Dean was telling Fred how he'd revised really hard that summer,   
and was going to compete. Fred said he'd use what he'd been working on   
that summer to compete. Harry thought of all those joke wands, it would   
be pretty easy to win a duel against a rubber chicken. Ginny said she was   
going to enter as well.   
"I don't think I'd be very good." Said Neville.   
"Sure you would!" Seamus was saying. "You just need some practice!"   
Hermione turned to Harry. "Well I'm not entering. We need to study for   
the O.W.L's!" You aren't entering are you Harry?"   
"No."   
"Oh come on Harry it'll be a laugh!" Ron had already told him he was   
entering.   
" I don't think so." said Harry in monotone. Hermione jabbed Ron in the   
ribs. Seamus had apparently been listening because he then said,   
"See Neville! Plenty of people to help you prepare! Harry's not entering.   
You'll help won't you Harry?" Harry looked between them, Seamus   
looking pleading, Neville looking embarrassed.   
"Um.....sure."   
"Great!" Said Seamus and Ron together.   
  
Conversation was stopped as the delivery owls flew in. Harry looked   
around for a flash of white or for any tropical birds, but saw nothing.   
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, then reached for her Daily   
Prophet. When she read the front page the colour drained from her face.   
"Herm?" asked Ron. "What is it?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know.   
She handed him the paper wordlessly.   
  
*SIRIUS BLACK ONCE AGAIN EVADES MINISTRY!!!   
  
The infamous murderer, Sirius Black, was spotted last Sunday   
by a member of the public, who immediately informed the   
Ministry. Magical enforcers were on the scene seconds later and   
a dramatic chase ensued. Unfortunately, the criminal once again   
escaped. However, the means of this escape remain a mystery.   
The enforcers were only a few steps behind Black when he   
rounded a corner. He had gone seconds later. It was not possible   
for him to apperate as an anti apparition charm had been set up   
as soon as the call was received.*   
  
Harry scanned the rest of the article, but it told him nothing. If Sirius had   
transformed, would they have overlooked a big black dog? Maybe. Then it   
could be true, maybe Sirius was fine, he really was just hiding out, his   
disappearance had nothing to do with Voldemort. Even as he told himself   
this, he remembered he'd had no letter, and he could feel Mortority   
watching him.   
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS   
  
Author's notes: Oooooo, things are getting complicated. Thought I'd   
forgotten Hagrid's present didn't you? Well, believe it or not that is, or at   
least will be, a very important part of the story. I now there wasn't much   
action in this part but in later parts there will be big dollops of it. Also will   
be some different points of view and more R/H. Anyhoo, please R&R, I   
like to know at least someone is interested! Oooo, and once again thanks to   
all the lovely reviewers.  



	9. Chapter9

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 9  
  
  
Hermione passed him his timetable as Dumbledore got up to speak.  
"No doubt many of you have seen the rules of the Geolite competition.   
However, I must now explain the rules of entering. An enchanted   
parchment will be placed next to the rules on the noticeboard. As any one   
can enter, it will have no age barrier, but, it will only accept the name of   
the person writing. This means no-one will be able to enter you into the   
competition." Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry. "I wish you all good   
luck that wish to enter, but you must have written your name on the   
parchment by midnight on Friday, in four days time. Thankyou."  
  
Ron turned to Harry, grinning. "See? No-one will interfere! It'll be a   
laugh!" He had a pleading look.  
"I don't want to Ron. Besides, I'm helping Neville prepare. I'd have an   
unfair advantage over him." Ron snorted. Harry personally agreed. Nice as   
Neville was people wouldn't need another advantage over him in duelling.   
Harry looked over at him. Seamus was chatting to him, but Harry could   
tell he wasn't listening. He thought back with a pang of the scene he had   
witnessed in the penseive. Parents that didn't know you. Harry resolved to   
help Neville as much as possible.  
  
Harry unrolled his timetable. Among other things, he had Care of Magical   
Creatures that day, and Ron reminded him about Hagrid's crystal. He   
unrolled it a bit more, and saw that he didn't have Defence Against The   
Dark Arts until Thursday. Maybe he could think of something by then. He   
thought of owling the ministry, but it could be intercepted, and he didn't   
much trust Fudge anyway. After breakfast he told Neville they could   
practise that night.  
"Where though? Everyone will see what I'm practising."  
"We'll find an empty classroom."  
"And get caught in the corridors?"  
"No, I've got a way." Neville looked dubious but said he'd meet him in   
the dorm at 7pm.  
  
During lessons Harry was finding it hard paying attention. So much was   
happening, and he couldn't tell anyone. He kept thinking about where   
Sirius was now, and what Mortority was planning. He was glad when it   
got around to Hagrid's class, animals might take his mind off things and   
he wouldn't have to sit down hurting the scar on his back.  
"All righ' Harry?" said Hagrid as soon as they got to the pens. Sick of   
hearing this question from everyone Harry just smiled.   
"Ooooo, what are they Hagrid?" asked Hermione. Harry looked into the   
pen. Inside were some creatures that looked like crocodiles to Harry, but   
they were glittering all over and their scales were silver. One turned it's   
head and he saw that they had three eyes instead of two. The rest of the   
class were admiring them. This year, the lesson was with the Ravenclaws.   
Harry still had potions and Defence Against The Dark arts with the   
Slytherin's though.  
"These are Psygators. Very strong animals, but that ain't their main talent.   
These are real valuable as they can sneak though magical fields. People   
used to hunt 'em and use them in robberies, so there's only a few left   
now." As the class began sorting out the Psygators' meals, Hagrid walked   
over to Harry Ron and Hermione.  
"Hows things you three?"  
"Good Hagrid thanks. How was your summer?"  
"Ah, well, you know." said Hagrid evasively. Changing the subject he   
asked, "How'd you like your present Harry?"  
"Oh, I meant to ask you, I'm not sure what it is." Hagrid laughed.   
"I'd be surprised if you did, Dumbledore helped me make it. It's the only   
one." Dumbledore had helped? thought Harry.  
"It's a Pensieve crystal! The stuff that's in the pensive, the stuff that   
glows? It's made of that." Harry's mouth formed a large "O". Hagrid   
laughed again.  
"Bet you though it was a paperweight or something jus' as borin'. Na, it   
works the same way, 'cept you don't need your wand. Jus' hold it to your   
head and think about what you want to, um, put in it, and you'll see it in   
the crystal." Harry personally thought he would probably need to empty a   
few thoughts this year.  
"Wow, thanks Hagrid." Hagrid began to say more, but Lavendar Brown   
caused a diversion when a Psygator ripped off the hem of her robes.  
  
That evening after dinner, Harry helped Neville practise. Neville was   
deeply impressed with the invisibility cloak, and had laughed when he   
could see no reflection in the mirror. Harry suggested he should stick to   
charms that disorientate, as he wasn't that good at the disarming charm,   
he would need to get the other person's attention away from him. So they   
Practised the jelly legs, laughing and itching curses, along with some   
others. Harry had to endure quite allot over the hour or so they practised,   
but kept assuring Neville he didn't mind. At least laughing non-stop for   
ten minutes took his mind off Mortority for a while. When they were   
safely back in the common room, Neville said,  
"Thanks Harry. I mean it. It's really good of you to help me, I know I can   
at least stay upright for five minutes of the first round now at least."  
"You'll be up a lot longer than that. We'll practise some more tomorrow,   
ok?"  
"That'd be great!"  
  
So the next two nights they practised. They worked out a strategy, Neville   
would first hit them with a disorientating spell, then try disarming them   
while they were confused. If that didn't work, he'd bring out his secret   
weapon, Reducto, to send them off their feet. The rules said that the first   
one on the ground or disarmed lost the duel. They practised the Reducto   
spell for three hours solid on the Wednesday night, until Neville had it   
perfect.  
"How come you can do it so well?" he asked Harry.  
"It took practise. I learnt it for the Triwizard Tournament."   
"Oh." There was an awkward pause.  
"Um, look," said Harry, "We're both tired, how about we practice again   
tomorrow, same time?" Neville agreed. they put the room back in order   
then went back to the common room, both exhausted.  
  
Then it was Thursday. Double Potions in the morning and double   
DATDA in the afternoon. Harry scowled.   
"Oh, it's not so bad." said Ron. "That Mortority seems ok."  
"No he isn't." said Harry.  
"I don't understand why you don't like him Harry, he's been very nice to   
us!" said Hermione.  
"Look, just trust me, he isn't a nice guy."  
"Why?" asked Ron with a hint of alarm, "He hasn't done anything has   
he?"   
"No no," said Harry quickly, glancing at the staff table. " He just   
seems....too nice." He finished lamely. Hermione laughed.   
"Fred is right, you are paranoid!"  
  
Potions as always was ghastly. Malfoy still seemed less cocky than usual,   
but it didn't stop him remarking that he'd noticed Harry hadn't signed up   
for the Geolite competition.  
"Scared you'll get kidnapped again are we Potter? I don't blame you, fear   
is nothing to be ashamed of." All this was said in a very patronising tone,   
but he was watching Harry closely. Was he trying to tell him something?   
Ron said angrily,  
"Harry just has nothing to prove, ferret, not like you."  
"Weasley! No talking in my classroom! 20 points from Griffindor!!"  
Malfoy smirked, but he looked at Harry a moment longer.  
  
By the end of class, Ron had lost another 10 points and got himself a   
detention.   
"That slimy git! All I did was ask Dean to pass the snake scales and I get a   
detention!" Harry expected Hermione to tut, but instead she said   
commiseratingly,  
"Don't worry Ron, we'll get him back eventually."  
"Yeah, a nice prank should do it. Up for it Harry?"  
"Er........." Harry trailed off as they approached Mortority's classroom.  
  
It started small. During the lesson they were trying out a new curse on   
plants, each person with a plant on their desk. Mortority walked around   
the class, pointing out where they were going wrong. When he got to   
Hermione's he said,  
"Very good Miss Granger. I can se we're going to get along very well." He   
looked over her head as he said this to Harry, and put his hand on her   
shoulder. Harry looked back at his plant furiously. He did this again and   
again, pausing at Harry's good friends, showing how vulnerable they   
were. Harry refused to look up after a while. Then he felt pressure on his   
shoulder.  
"Very good Mr Potter, very good. I can see you know your curses. Many   
great wizards got where they are today with a few well chosen hexes."   
The class laughed, and Mortority increased the pressure on his shoulder.   
"Stay behind after class Potter and we'll discuss some extra things you   
should be learning."  
"I'm busy after class." said Harry glancing at Neville.  
"Oh, I'm sure your friend won't mind practising on his own." Said   
Mortority. Harry looked at him. How did he know he'd been helping   
Neville? Mortority baited him for the rest of the class, but didn't talk to   
him directly again. At the end of the lesson Harry got up to leave with the   
rest, but Mortority stopped him. Harry called to Hermione and Ron he'd   
see them in a few minutes.  
  
When they were alone, Mortority said,  
"I see you haven's signed up for the Geolite competition. You are going   
to." Startled, Harry said,  
"What? No I'm not." He said this with determination. Mortority smirked.  
"What a surprise. Well, it is not I that is asking. The Dark Lord requires   
it."  
"I won't do it. I won't do anything he says. He can't do anything to me he   
hasn't already done."  
"Oh? You underestimate him I think. I told you he would find incentive   
enough." What did he mean?  
"I'm not doing it." Mortority began to reply, then suddenly grabbed his   
right arm in pain. Harry hardly noticed however, he was thrown to the   
floor by the pain in his back and was clutching his. Breathing heavily,   
Mortority drew his wand, and pointing it at Harry said,  
"It seems our Lord wishes our company. I think he will convince you. Get   
up."  
  
He marched Harry down the corridors. Harry was confused. Voldemort   
couldn't be in the castle could he? As Hermione was fond of reminding   
him people couldn't apperate into the castle, and he couldn't have just   
walked in. Plus, his scar hadn't hurt all day. Mortority had his wand   
pressed against Harry's back, and steered him around. To Harry's   
surprise, he found himself looking at the door to Moaning Myrtle's   
bathroom.  
"In." said Mortority shortly. Inside, Harry glanced around for Myrtle, but   
she wasn't there. Probably spying on some poor sod in the bathroom,   
thought Harry. Mortority pushed him over to the sink that was the   
entranceway. "Open it."  
"Make me." Mortority's eye twitched, something Harry hadn't seen   
before. Maybe if I don't open it he hasn't got any other way in?, he   
thought. Then his hopes wee dashed again, as a hissing seemd to come   
from within the wall, and the entrance appeared. Mortority didn't ask this   
time, he punched Harry in the stomach before throwing him down the   
pipe. Harry slithered all the way down, and landed with a thud. He looked   
around, wheezing, for a weapon, anything. His wand had been rendered   
useless against all Death Eaters. He picked up a withered tree root, and as   
Mortority slid from the tunnel he arced it around and hit him solidly in the   
stomach. Mortortiy bent double, still clutching his wand. Harry made a   
grab for it, but Mortority had duped him and reared up, hitting him   
sideways to the wall, putting his hand around Harry's throat. De ja vu,   
thought Harry, struggling. A loud noise startled them both, and Harry's   
scar ached as the skeletal frame of Voldemort appeared from the shadows.   
Mortority let go of him instantly, and went to kiss his masters robes.  
  
"Hello Potter." Harry didn't answer. Mortority disappeared somewhere   
into the tunnel. "So, you don't want to enter the competition. Why not, I   
wonder? Afraid you won't win?" Harry tried to slow his breathing and   
calm down. He looked around him, and realised that what he thought at   
first were shadows were men wearing black masks and robes. Death   
Eaters, at least four, not including Mortority. Harry, couldn't work it out,   
how did they get in? Voldemort spoke again. "You needn't worry. With   
my and my servants help, you will certainly win. Then you will make a   
wish for me." Harry came back to his senses.  
"Wish for you? Never."  
"Ah, but it is only a small thing I require. Something you took from me   
once before in fact. You will wish for a Philosopher's stone." Harry hear   
movement from the direction Mortority went. Voldemort waved his hand,   
and two of the Death Eaters stepped forward, holding Harry's arms   
behind his back. Voldemort smiled his twisted smile. "And, you will do   
this for me...." Mortority emerged with another Death Eater, holding a   
beaten but struggling prisoner. Harry's heart jumped to his throat. ".....Or   
you will watch this dog die." Harry, fighting desperately to get to him,   
looked into the man's eyes. It was Sirius.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: Dun dun DUNNNNN! LOL. Well there you go a nice   
long chapter to keep you going. In further chapters we will see more about   
the competition, smidge more R/H, and of course what happens to Sirius!   
R&R, because this takes ages to type and I need to know people are liking   
it! Also, all you eagle eyed readers should be able to tell ME how they got   
in.  



	10. Chapter10

Disclaimer: I own only the story.  
Author's notes: see bottom of page.  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes – Chapter 10  
  
  
Sirius' face was bruised and he hung limply from his captors' arms. Harry   
struggled desperately against the two men holding him, but they were too   
strong.  
"Sirius!" He cried out to him. Voldemort was laughing.   
"Well, Harry? What is your decision? You either enter the competition and   
I'll hold on to the dog for a while, or he dies." Harry felt tears stinging at   
his eyes, he glared at the man who was destroying his life. He would not   
answer.  
"Life is full of tough choices, Harry. So with that in mind, I will give you   
as long as the muggle loving fool Dumbledore has done. Enter the   
competition by the closing date, and Sirius will live. We will speak again   
soon." Sirius had been staring at Harry the whole time, and only now   
spoke.  
"No, Harry! Don't do anything he asks! You can't live your life in fear!"   
One of the men holding Sirius pulled out his wand .   
"NO!" Harry screamed, but was too late. Sirius cried out in agony, under   
the Cruciatus curse. Harry dropped to his knees as Sirius' captors dragged   
him away. Voldemort got something out of his pocket, and put it around   
his neck.  
"We will speak again soon, my pupil." And then he was gone. The men   
holding his arms let go, and he fell forward. He felt drained, he was being   
manipulated and controlled and could do nothing to stop it. Mortority   
stood infront of him.  
"Poor young Harry. So very young, but already so much to lose. You are   
in his power now, as you knew would happen, eventually. If it's any   
consolation, you lasted longer than most. Harry didn't speak. There was   
nothing he could say.  
  
Mortority had cast a spell to get them out of the chamber. Harry stared   
straight ahead. He felt numb. Sirius was depending on him. Now all he   
could do was obey. Mortority led him back to the classroom.  
"When the competition begins, you will win all of your duels. I will see to   
it, as I shall see to other things. You will easily win the title for your   
house." Harry stared at the floor, in a state of complete unreality.   
"The Chamber will be the meeting place whenever you are required.   
Perhaps you wish to know how we got in?" Harry didn't care anymore.   
All that mattered to him now was getting everyone out of this alive.  
"Time, Harry, like trust, is a valuable weapon. So simple. All we needed   
to do was go back to a time when Hogwarts was not so heavily protected,   
get into the chamber, and return to the present. Of course, we stayed out   
of history's way. Not even the Dark Lord would tamper with that ancient   
magic." Harry spoke now, quietly.  
"What do I have to do?" He felt ill inside, like he needed air. Part of him   
told him to run from the room, but he couldn't.   
"Ah, just sign your name to the parchment, Harry, and prepare to duel. All   
will be taken care of. You have until midnight tomorrow."  
  
Harry walked back to the common room, not seeing where he was going,   
hardly caring. How could he face everyone, knowing what he had to do?   
Would they understand? What if there was a way out, but he just didn't   
know enough to find it? He found himself at the portrait door. He stopped,   
he felt like there was cotton wool, in his head. What was the password?  
"Harry! Why didn't you come to dinner?" It was Neville. Harry turned to   
face him.  
"Uh, Harry are you ok? You look as white as Nick!" Harry stared at him.   
This was it. Make your choice. He thought of what people would say, how   
Harry Potter helped the Dark Lord live forever, of all the pain it would   
cause. Then of all the pain in his own life, a life in darkness, alone, friends   
but no family. Until all that changed. He looked up at Neville who was   
looking slightly alarmed.  
"I needed to talk with Mortority. I just feel really tired Neville, do you   
mind if we don't practise tonight?"  
"Oh, um, sure. You sure you're ok?" Harry took a deep breath and   
somehow managed to smile convincingly.  
"Definitely. Just need some sleep is all." They climbed through to the   
common room. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione with the twins and   
Ginny, all chatting by the fire. He sped towards the steps to the dorm, but   
Fred spotted him.  
"Not going to bed yet are you?" The others turned around.  
"Um, actually, I do feel really tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He   
quickly turned and almost ran up the stairs. Stupid! he thought to himself.   
They were bound to know something was up. How was he going to do   
this? He thought desperately. Inside, he knew one thing for certain. He   
wouldn't let anything happen to them. Any of them. Sure enough, he   
heard footsteps on the stairs.  
"Harry?" It was Ron. "Neville said you looked a bit ill, you ok?"  
"Yeah, don't feel great actually, I think I'll just go to sleep."  
"You want to go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
"No. No, I'll be fine." In truth Harry didn't think he could keep up the   
facade infront of everyone all night.   
"Oh ok. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry turned to his   
bed.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow Ron." When he heard Ron leave he flopped   
down on his bed. This would be a long year.   
  
Harry awoke with a start the next morning. The nightmare had been   
awful, worse than usual, because now it contained Sirius. Harry's scar   
burned. He reached for the parchment by his bed, then froze. He couldn't   
tell Dumbledore about this dream. If Voldemort found out, he would kill   
Sirius. Harry thumped his hand against his pillow. He looked up again,   
eyes drawn by the glow of the Penseive Crystal on his bedside table. He   
picked it up, and stared at it for a while. Dumbledore said it helped him to   
think when he used his penseive.   
  
He checked no-one was awake, and held the crystal to his temple, feeling   
a bit silly. He thought back to the nights events, and to the horrible dream   
he had just had. The crystal seemed to get very hot next to his head. He   
held it infront of him, and Hagrid was right, you could see your thoughts   
inside. There he was in the Chamber, then it flashed to Diagon Alley with   
Ron and Hermione, then what he was sure was part of his dream. He   
could see Sirius chained up in a dark room, with a purple glow coming   
from the ceiling. He didn't recognise the place. He put his other hand on   
the crystal's facet, wishing he could just reach through and rescue his   
Godfather. As soon as he touched it, the image vanished. Harry could hear   
the others stirring, so, feeling a little stronger, he hid the crystal in the   
bottom of his trunk.  
  
Divination had now moved to third place in Harry's list of most hated   
lessons, Mortority's class stealing first. On his way to the tower, he told   
Ron he would catch up, and went to the noticeboard. He read the names of   
the entrants. From his year, among others, was Neville, Ron, Fred,   
Seamus, Malfoy, Goyle, Parvati, Lavendar and Milicent. Harry raised his   
quill to the end of the list. No-one was around. He stared at the names   
again, thinking how hard Neville had worked, how much the Weasley's   
deserved something like this. He gripped his quill. He stood like that for   
nearly five minutes. He couldn't do it.   
  
Wheezing from running, Harry arrived late for Divination. He choked out   
his apologies and slouched next to Ron.   
"Alright?" Ron asked. Harry considered, then replied,  
"I am now." The lesson was crystal gazing again. Harry was only to eager   
to clear his mind, and spent a happy lesson joking around with Ron. It   
almost felt like old times.   
  
After dinner, Harry walked with the others to Transfiguration. Everything   
seemed brighter, more alive somehow. With one decision, everything had   
changed. He would not be manipulated. Then the image of Sirius in   
chains arose in his mind, but he forced the thought away. Hadn't he   
always been told that help would come to those who needed it? The bad   
side didn't win, the good side did, that was the point. A small voice in the   
back of his mind told him he was fooling himself, but it was ignored.  
  
Neville wanted to practise again that night. Harry quickly finished his   
potions essay, he was going to meet Neville there. As he sat in the corner   
of the common room, he overheard Colin Creevy.  
"So I saved up all my money and got it for him. It's all he's been going on   
about." He was sat with friends.  
"I can't believe it, that's a lot of money."  
"I know, but he really wanted that camera. And he's my brother.  
"Still......"  
"I know, you think I'm crazy, but I don't speak to mum and dad much.   
He's my family, and you can't let your family down can you?"  
Harry realised he had stopped writing. He looked down blearily to the   
parchment and saw with surprise that it was smudged with tears. He knew   
what he had to do now. He'd known all along. Forgetting the essay, he   
tore from the room, down towards the entrancehall. He skidded to a halt   
infront of the noticeboard, quill in hand. Once again he stood there,   
frozen, knowing what would happen if he igned, knowing what would   
happen if he didn't. As if he was fighting some great force, and with a   
deep breath, he signed his name. Harry Potter. The words disappeared for   
a moment, causing him slight panic, but then they reappeared in the same   
clear print as everyone else's.   
  
Somewhere in time, a skeletal man with red eyes smiled.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Authors's notes: Eeeeeeek! Bit of a will he, won't he thing going on there.   
Ucas forms are the root of all evil just thought I'd mention it.Anyway,   
what will everyone's reactions be? I promise the R/H is going to be   
developed, and we will have different pov's. Now we're into it a bit, I can   
tell you the story is basically about Harry seeing how much he can take,   
he'll realise just how strong he is, and so will everyone else. Still   
interested? Oh, and by the way I did this tonight instead of an english   
essay and am probably going to get detention so I don't think a review is   
too much to ask, do you?  
  
  



	11. Chapter11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.  
Author's notes: see bottom of page.  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes – Chapter 11  
  
Harry had the dream again that night. Sirius was in chains, speaking to   
Voldemort. There was the strange glow from the ceiling, and other people   
in the room, but he couldn't make out any details. He woke up, scar   
burning. He groggily recalled what he'd done that night. He realised he   
wasn't even entirely sure what he'd have to do in the competition, as he'd   
been distancing himself from it. Not that it was going to be fair anyway,   
Mortority would see to that.   
  
Harry was first down to breakfast that morning, he'd realised he hadn't   
met Neville to practise and didn't want to explain why. Dumbledore   
wasn't down yet, there were only a handful of other student there, mainly   
scared first years. It was a Saturday so he expected everyone to sleep in   
anyway. Then someone he definitely didn't want to see arrived. Malfoy.   
He looked surprised when he saw Harry, but quickly sat at his own table   
alone. Harry glared at him. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd been helping   
Mortority spy on him. Harry decided to escape to the library and read up   
on the Geolite after Malfoy kept glancing at him.  
  
He didn't find anything that helpful. Most of the books had been taken out   
as everyone was so interested. Harry had a sneaking suspicion Hermione   
probably had some of them, so he could ask her. Wandering back to the   
Great Hall in search of friends, Harry spotted Neville looking dejected at   
the Griffindor table. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who was now   
engrossed in discussion with Pansy Parkinson.  
"Hey Neville, look I'm sorry about last night…."  
"It's fine." Was it him, or did Neville actually sound annoyed?  
"Um, we can practice tonight if you want." Neville then turned, glared at   
Harry, and left the table. Ron passed him on his way out.  
"What was that about?" asked Harry. Ron looked at him.  
"You really don't know?"  
"No!" Ron sighed.  
"Well, if it was me I think I'd be mad too. What was the point helping him   
with a strategy if you were going to enter the competition? He thought he   
was going to do well." Harry was stumped. It hadn't even occurred to him   
that Neville might actually think he had been trying to cheat. Ron saw his   
face.  
"Look mate, I know you probably didn't mean to do that, but seriously,   
why have you entered? You were dead set against it." Harry thought   
quickly.  
"Um, well I looked in the library and people have used the wishes for all   
kinds of things. It just sounded too good to miss." Ron looked sceptical.  
"What kinds of things?" Harry was saved by Hermione arriving.  
"You entered? Why?"  
"Does the whole school know?!?" said Harry.  
"I just thought you didn't want to is all. I thought you hated competitions."  
"I do, er, I mean I did…." Harry looked at their unconvinced faces.  
"Um, look, I'll see you later. I should practice on my Firebolt." And he   
walked quickly out of the hall.  
  
Not watching where he was going, he walked straight into Professor   
Dumbledore.  
"Ah, Harry, and where are we going in such a hurry?"  
"Sorry, sir, I was just going to the Quidditch pitch."  
"Oh." Dumbledore was looking at him in a thoughtful way. Then he said,  
"I see you signed up for the Geolite contest." It was a simple statement,   
but Harry chose his answer carefully.  
"Yeah, I decided I might as well." He tried to sound as off hand as   
possible.  
"Left it quite late, I see you were the last to enter last night."  
"Um, well, I'd only just decided." Harry looked him in the eyes the whole   
time. Dumbledore considered him a moment more, then seemed to   
change. He said brightly,  
"Well then I wish you luck. I'm sure you'll do well."  
"Er, thank you, sir." Harry took the opportunity and headed to get his   
broomstick.  
  
After flying around for an hour or so, thinking about how he was going to   
make it up to Neville, Harry spotted someone walk onto the pitch. It was   
Mortority. Harry ignored him for a while, but he didn't move. Thinking he   
might as well just get it over with, Harry steered his broom down and   
landed next to him.  
"Ah, Harry. We need to discuss the first round." Harry had lost some of   
his fear of the situation since last night and glared at him, arms folded.   
Mortority smiled.  
"Still the stubborn pupil. Very good. Anyway, the first round to determine   
the winner for your houses year begins tomorrow, in case you didn't   
know." Harry was surprised it was so soon. " I have no doubt that you   
won't need much of my assistance, but you will win against each of your   
opponents, fairly or not. Seeing as though you know his weaknesses, I will   
organise it so the Longbottom boy is the last person you will face. Then   
you will beat him, and be ready for the next round."  
Neville? He was going to get Neville to win all his duels then lose against   
Harry?  
"No," said Harry, " Not Neville."  
"I told you that you would learn to use people's trust. It is the most logical   
way to win. I'm afraid it's non-negotiable, but then, what is?"  
  
Mortority had stalked off after telling Harry the contest would be in the   
great Hall the next day, when all the entrants would be called. Harry   
trudged back to the castle, thoroughly miserable. How could he do this to   
Neville? He'd never speak to him again. he had been so excited about his   
progress while they were practising, and now he would think that Harry   
was just using him the whole time. Then another horrible thought. Ron.   
Among his other friends, Ron had entered. What if he was put opposite   
him? Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to the common room   
now. He kept reminding himself he was doing all this to protect them. He   
decided he would go back to the library, better to avoid people.  
  
Of course, he had forgotten about his other best friends fascination with   
the place. Before he could sneak out again, Hermione beckoned him over.  
"Hi Harry. Where have you been?" Harry told her he'd been practising.  
"What books are you looking at?" He asked her. She showed him, they   
were the same ones he'd glanced through before about the history of   
Geolite's. he told her he hadn't found anything interesting.   
"Oh, but they are! I've studied the last four wishes, I've just got to look at   
the first three, but it's really amazing what these things can do. I mean,   
they've cured diseases, held back floods, made people hideously rich,   
everything! What would you wish for Harry?" Harry hadn't even thought   
about it. If he wished for anything else, Sirius would die. But maybe….  
"Um, I don't suppose it can, er…" He didn't know how to phrase the   
question. Hermione, not for the first time, seemed to read his mind.  
"Destroy Voldemort?" Harry gaped at her.  
"Um, well, yes." Hermione sighed.  
"No, it can't be used to kill, not directly anyway. And it can't do the   
impossible, like it said in the Daily Prophet. They were made by Merlin,   
and he forbade their use for evil."  
"But if an evil wizard got it….."  
"Then they could wish for something else to help them." Hermione   
finished. "That's why it's so strange the Ministry giving it to Hogwarts.   
It's a safe place here, but surely Gringnotts or a place especially made to   
house it would have been safer." Harry agreed. If it had been sent to   
Gringnotts, he wouldn't be in this mess. Hermione then turned serious.  
"You really should talk to Neville you know. Ron was a bit surprised, but   
he knows you'd never cheat, that you must have had a reason. But Neville   
isn't convinced yet."  
"Um, yeah, I'll talk to him. I just need the right moment." Harry felt   
strangely guilty about the fact that if he made friends with Neville now   
he'd only be more angry at the end of the first round. He got up to find   
him at Hermione's look. She called after him.  
"Harry, you did have a reason, didn't you?" He had to say something. She   
had to know he hadn't done any of this on purpose.  
"Yeah. I've got a reason, Herm, and you'll know when all this is finished.   
I just can't tell you right now." She looked like she was going to ask more,   
then smiled at him.  
"Ok, Harry."  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: right, yes, I know I know, I promised action, but you guys   
told me not to rush it! And since your getting two chapters in one night   
that should make up for it. I got shouted at for you guys! No detention   
though, woohoo! Anyway, next chapter, talks with Neville, and finally,   
the first round! Oh and to Michael who reviewed part 10, what is your   
problem? I get out at least a chapter a day! Why don't you wait until I'm   
finished then read the whole thing. Then everyone's happy.  



	12. Chapter12

Disclaimer: I only own the story.  
Author's notes: See bottom of page.  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes – Chapter 12  
  
  
Harry saw Neville sat by the fire in the common room. He cautiously went   
over.   
"Er, Neville?" No answer.  
"Look, I know that it seems I've been using you, but you have to believe   
me, I'd never do that!" Neville looked at him.  
"Then why did you?" Harry was lost.  
"Um, it's complicated." Neville glared back at the fire.  
"Neville, you've known me for four years. I'd never use anyone! I swear   
when all this is over you'll understand!" Harry voice had a pleading edge   
to it. Neville sighed.  
"I'm not even that mad anymore Harry. I just thought people would see   
that I'm not rubbish at everything for once."  
"You aren't rubbish at everything!"   
"It's ok Harry, you can stop crawling now, I forgive you."  
"No, I mean it. Look, what difference does it make me entering? You   
knocked me down enough times in practice, why can't you just do it   
again?"  
"You sound like you want to lose?" said Neville.  
"Um, no, it's not that, I just want to say,…. I believe you can win."  
Neville smiled for the first time in the conversation.  
"Thanks Harry. Hey, maybe we should practice together?"  
Harry grinned with relief and agreed, but at the back of his mind he knew   
that in a day or so Neville would be mad at him again.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been pressing him to tell them what he'd wish for,   
but kept getting no answer. Harry knew he'd have to think of something to   
wish for soon, even if he wouldn't get to have it. The evening in the   
common room was the most enjoyable since the beginning of term, all the   
entrants being wished good luck and trying out their hexes. Harry stayed   
off to the side a little, just enjoying the laughter. He had a nasty feeling   
people wouldn't be so eager to speak to him this time tomorrow.   
Hermione wandered over.  
"Well I've looked at two more past wishes and haven't found anything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I haven't found the reason you suddenly decided to enter." Harry sighed.   
"There isn't a big secret reason, Hermione, can't I just change my mind?"  
"You never have before. Plus, you don't seem very excited about it."  
"Why should I be? All my friends are going to be fighting each other   
tomorrow."  
"Yes, but not in a serious way. Remember it's first disarmed or sent to the   
floor, not first knocked unconscious or anything!" Harry didn't reply.   
What if Mortority did hurt someone? Would he be blamed for it? What   
if….what if he killed someone? Harry's eyes narrowed in determination.   
He wouldn't let that happen. The night suddenly didn't seem so fun any   
more.   
  
Sirius was crying out, he was hurt. Harry tried to reach out to him, but he   
couldn't move. Someone was laughing, Sirius was screaming, then a voice   
said,   
"Good luck Potter."  
  
Harry woke up at the crack of dawn, covered in sweat. Ron mumbled   
something in his sleep and turned over. Harry tried to slow his breathing.   
He groped for his glasses, but his hand closed around something else. The   
Pensieve Crystal. He picked it up and put it against his temple. Once again   
it got very hot, so hot he dropped it on his bed. Images swirled inside for a   
second then were gone. Harry realised he felt a lot calmer, and was   
breathing normally. Using the crystal seemed to help him control himself,   
make everything seem less hopeless. He dragged himself out of bed to get   
a shower, hiding the crystal in his trunk again. He wasn't sure if other   
people could see the images, it would be another way of getting them   
killed, Harry supposed. He considered not using it or dropping it in the   
lake, but it was helping him cope, and besides, it was a birthday present.  
  
He was first to the common room, and there was a notice on their   
noticeboard. The first round would start at 9.30 that morning, and would   
last all day until there was a winner for the House year. Slytherin and the   
other houses would have their first round on the next three days, and the   
Griffindors would be able to go and watch. Great, thought Harry, I'll have   
the whole school watch me make an idiot of myself. He didn't know what   
Mortority had planned but he was sure it would hardly make him look   
good.  
  
Lavendar bounded down the stairs, startling him.   
"Isn't it so exciting?!?" she didn't wait for an answer, dashing to the   
noticeboard. "Oooooo, I don't think I can wait until 9.30!" She beamed at   
him, then frowned. "You don't seem very excited?"   
"I'm not." He said shortly and slouched down by the fire. Harry heard   
Lavendar leave for the Great Hall. He didn't feel like eating, or like being   
smirked at by Mortority. The other boys wandered down twenty minutes   
later.  
"Hey Harry. Up long?" Ron looked a bit pale.  
"No more than usual. Nervous?" Ron indicated with a grunt that because   
he was a guy of course he wasn't nervous, but showing he actually was by   
not being able to answer.   
"Um.....you want to go down now then?" Asked Harry.  
"Sure." Said Ron, taking a deep breath.  
  
People were milling around in the seats set up around the edges of the   
Hall. The duelling area was set out in a glowing white line. Seamus spoke   
up.  
"What happens if you cross the line?"  
"You lose." Replied Ron. Harry hadn't even known that. If he could lose   
that easily, fine by him. He hadn't practised at all since the last time with   
Neville, and was trying to forget everything he'd ever been taught.  
Lavendar came over.   
"They've put up our first duelling partners. It's Ron against Dean first,   
then me and Harry, then Seamus and Neville." Lavendar then glared at   
Harry. Harry looked at his watch, seeing it was almost half nine. His eyes   
strayed to Sirius' name, which still hovered over lost. Harry glanced   
around, then saw Mortority in conversation with Dumbledore. He looked   
at his friends. Ron and Dean were laughing, Seamus was patting Neville's   
arm. Lavendar was chatting to a Ravenclaw friend. What was Mortority   
going to do to her? Harry decided he'd have to try and beat her before his   
help was needed. Dumbledore climbed onto the stage.  
  
"Ahem. Well, here we are, the first round. I know you are all nervous, but   
there is no need. We will not be aiming to hurt each other, but if accidents   
happen..." Here he gestured to Madam Pomfrey. "Will the first pair please   
take the floor, and will everyone else be seated." Harry sat down with   
everyone else. The other Griffindor fifth years had wandered in, and   
Hermione scooched next to him. Harry remembered it was the whole of   
Griffindors first round today, the other years must be held somewhere else.   
Ron was stood at one end of the hall, Dean at the other. Dumbledore   
spoke again. "Now, I'm sure you know the rules. Anyone who steps over   
the line is disqualified. You only have to disarm or topple your opponent,   
nothing more. When I send up green sparks, you will begin. If for any   
reason I wish the duel to end, I will send up red sparks. Do you   
understand?" Ron and Dean both nodded mutely. There was a long pause,   
then the green sparks went up.   
  
Both boys shouted "Expelliarmus!" at the same time, the spells colliding   
in the air in a shower of magic. Dean sent out the jelly legs curse, almost   
sending Ron over. Ron tottered close to the line, the hall filled with   
laughter. He recovered and then said  
"Accio Dean!" Dean looked as shocked as the rest of the Hall as he flew   
towards Ron. Ron side-stepped out of the way, and Dean went sailing   
over the line and into the wall. Everyone started clapping as Madam   
Pomfrey dashed over, muttering about teenagers. Ron was beaming as he   
watched his name on the wall move down a step towards the winner of the   
first round. As the clapping died down he ran over to Harry and   
Hermione.  
  
"Well done....." Harry was cut off by Hermione.  
"Ron that was amazing I would never had thought of it!"  
"Aww, 'course you would have." said Ron, turning slightly pink. Harry   
felt someone nudge him. Neville whispered,  
"It's you!" Harry looked up, Lavendar was already inside the white line.   
Having absolutely no idea what he would do, he stepped over. Mortority   
stood level with him. Harry glared, but then heard Dumbledore say,   
"Ready?" He saw Lavendar nod, then nodded himself. The green sparks   
went up.  
  
Once again, both opponents shouted, "Expelliarmus!" And the magic   
collided. Harry saw Lavendar begin to say something, so shouted,  
"Reducto!" Again, there was brilliant light as the spells met. Lavendar   
reacted quickly and he heard "Mobilicorpus!" before feeling himself lifted   
into the air. Laughter from the hall, but Harry saw Mortority walk to   
Lavendar's side of the Hall. Harry had to do something. He still had his   
wand, and decided to do to Lavendar what she did to him.  
"Wingardiun Lervosia!" Lavendar shreiked as she was lifted up far   
quicker than Harry. Mortority drew his wand. Harry desperately waved his   
own around, making Lavendar fly through the air. She screamed again,   
and he heard a clatter just before he fell to the floor. When he looked up,   
he saw his own name magically move down a place. She dropped her   
wand before he hit the floor. He had won. Breathing a bit heavily, he got   
on his feet. Lavendar had stalked off in a huff, and Mortority was smiling   
at him. He glared back and went back to Ron and Hermione, who   
congratulated him.  
  
"That was cool, doing a spell in mid-air!"  
"Not as cool as what you did to Dean." said Harry. He smiled, but inside   
he felt awful. Now he would have to face Ron to win. His attention was   
caught by Neville moving into the duelling area, followed by Seamus.   
Neville stuck to the plan. He disorientated Seamus with the jelly legs   
curse, Seamus tottering around just as Ron had. Seamus tried to disarm   
him, but couldn't aim with wobbling around, and Neville shouted out  
"Reducto!" Seamus was knocked off his wobbling legs with a bump onto   
the floor. Neville turned bright red as his name was moved down a place.   
Seamus got himself up then wandered over to him.  
"I can't believe I convinced you to enter!" Then he laughed, and both boys   
sat down.   
  
Dumbledore took the stage again.  
"Well, that was very exciting. Now, we have three duellers left, one of you   
will have to be picked to face the winner of a duel between the others. The   
board will select who, according to your duelling times." The names   
flashed on the board, then Neville's glowed. Harry and Ron's names   
moved together, forming Harry Potter v Ronald Weasley. Harry looked at   
Ron and gave a weak smile. Ron's returning smile was equally weak.   
Harry said, "Look, this is a friendly. Whatever happens, it's just a   
contest." Ron nodded and clapped his shoulder. They made their way   
down.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: ACK!!!! I know I said I'd do the whole first round and it's   
really mean to leave you there but I have to guys! I'm dangerously close to   
that detention and battling with the evil ucas form! I swear, U'll get the   
end of the first round tommorrow. No, really, you will.  



	13. Chapter13

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 13  
  
  
Harry walked to the nearest end of the Hall. He looked around for   
Mortority. He was sat halfway between Harry and Ron. Harry couldn't see   
his wand. Dumbledore asked,  
"Ready?" Harry was almost sure he could hear worry in his voice. Ron   
nodded, and so did Harry. Then the green sparks shone over his head.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" The spells collided, but Harry had another ready. He sent   
the giggling charm at Ron, who doubled over in laughter. Harry saw   
Mortority get out his wand.   
"Reducto!" He shouted, but Ron sent another curse and they collided.   
Harry looked, but Mortority had gone. Where was he? Ron had got control   
of himself, so Harry said the first spell into his head.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" But something was wrong. The light from his wand   
was too strong, the spell was too powerful. It hit Ron and sent him right   
across the room, slamming into the wall with a sickening thump. Harry   
was speechless, rooted to the spot. That spell was supposed to be mostly   
harmless, he thought it would just make Ron rigid so he'd fall over.   
  
There was a kind of stunned subdued clapping from the hall. Harry went   
to run to Ron's side where Madam Pomfrey was seeing to him, but felt   
someone hold him back. He turned, and it was Mortority. He had been   
standing right behind Harry.  
"No no, Potter, stay where you are. Last opponent."  
"What did you do to him!" Snarled Harry. Mortority whispered back.  
"Temper temper. I just tripled the force of your spell that's all. He'll   
recover. I must leave you now, so you can win the first round." Harry   
looked over his shoulder. Neville had replaced Ron, who was being   
floated out of the room, Hermione at his side. Neville was eyeing him   
warily. It was Harry's turn to grab Mortority.  
"If anything happens to him," Harry spoke quietly and calmly, but with   
more certainty than he'd ever had in his life, "I'll kill you." At first   
Mortority smirked at him, but on seeing the determination in those green   
eyes, the smile dropped, and he merely nodded. Dumbledore had taken the   
stage, and was watching Harry with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Everyone please be calm. Ronald Weasley will be perfectly fine, Mr   
Potter was perhaps a little overzealous, but not outside the rules of the   
competition. That means the next duel will decide the winner of the first   
round." Harry turned his head and stared at Mortority again. The Death   
Eater looked away. Harry heard Dumbledore say,  
"Ready?" He saw Neville glance at the headmaster, then nod slightly.   
Harry prayed Neville would stick to the plan, he had to disarm him before   
Mortority stepped in. Harry nodded too. The green sparks went up.  
  
Neville sent jelly legs at him, and Harry dodged. Harry shouted,  
"Reducto!" But it was met by another spell mid air. He had to startle   
Neville into dropping his wand, but how? Then it came to him. He   
expertly dodged a giggling spell sent by Neville, concentrated very hard   
and bellowed,  
"Expecto Patronum!" The brilliant glowing stag erupted form his wand   
and charged at Neville, who jumped out of the way, over the line. The   
sparkling animal turned and reared up on it's back legs, drawing an   
"Oooo!!" from the crowd. Then it turned and walked patiently back to   
Harry. Just as it got to him, Harry was sure he saw it look over his   
shoulder and it's eyes narrow, but then it was gone.   
  
Harry didn't even look up to see his name move into the winner's   
position, he tore out of the Hall towards the hospital wing. When he   
skidded to a halt outside, still clutching his wand and out of breath, he saw   
Hermione sat by an unconscious Ron. Her eyes looked a little red.  
"Hermione....." Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say. She didn't   
even look up. "Hermione....please, I didn't mean.......I wasn't trying to...."  
"What is it Harry?" She interrupted and looked up. "What is it that's so   
important to make you do this? What are you going to wish for?" She   
looked so sad, but like this one thing from him could make everything   
better. He looked away. There was nothing he could think of that would   
excuse what happened to Ron. Realising there was nothing he could do   
here, he turned to go. Hermione didn't stop him.  
  
Dumbledore was outside. He was looking through the window at Ron.  
"Poppy assures me he'll be fine in a day or so." Harry nodded mutely,   
looking at the floor. Then Harry felt pressure under his chin, and lifted his   
head. He looked Dumbledore in those twinkling eyes.   
"Harry, whatever it is, whatever is happening, you can always come to   
me. Always. Nothing is worth being all alone."  
"Oh I quite agree." Mortority had appeared next to Dumbledore. The   
Headmaster let go of Harry and turned to Mortority.  
"What do you think happened, Professor?" Dumbledore asked, fixing him   
with his gaze. Mortority looked at Harry.  
"I think the lad is stronger than any of us thought." Dumbledore looked at   
him a moment longer, then turned back to Harry.   
"Remember what I said." Then he left.  
"A Patronus. I don't believe I would have thought of that." Harry stepped   
around him to leave. As he walked away, he heard Mortority say,  
"This isn't over yet, Harry. You've only just begun."  
  
When Harry got to his common room, he was greeted by complete silence.   
He hadn't expected anything else. Head down, he walked straight through   
and up the stairs to his dorm. However when he got up there, he saw   
Neville at on his bed. Neville looked up, then looked back at his book.   
Harry went over to his own bed and pulled the hangings around it. So, the   
whole of Griffindor thought he was willing to injure his best friend to get   
what he wanted. Harry had no idea who had won the first round for the   
other years. He hoped it wasn't anyone he knew. Cheering erupted from   
down the stairs, a winner must have entered. Harry could make out the   
words, " Well done Fred!" Harry couldn't help it. Tears stung at his eyes.   
To keep his last family alive he was losing everything else. He turned and   
buried his face in his pillow. The cheering died down, and he could hear   
muffled voices. Then he heard someone shout, "WHAT?" Then someone   
running up the stairs. Harry quickly tried to dry his face, but wasn't fast   
enough.   
"Harry what the hell did you......" Fred sounded angrier than he'd ever   
heard him, but stopped when he saw the state of Harry. Harry didn't wait   
for anyone to say anything else, he got up and ran from the room, past the   
shocked Griffindors and through the portrait. He had no idea where to go.   
If he told anyone it was Mortority, not him, would he find out? Did he   
have eyes everywhere? He stumbled blindly through the corridors, then   
heard his name.  
"Harry?" He turned around, not knowing who to expect, and would have   
never have guessed correctly anyway. It was Draco Malfoy.   
  
Harry was so shocked Malfoy had used his first name he didn't even   
reply.  
"Look, er….I need to talk to you." Harry partially regained his senses.   
"You, Malfoy, want to talk to me?" Malfoy quickly looked around.  
"Not here, somewhere else." Harry glared at him and started to walk   
away.  
"Look, it's important. It's about ….Mortority." Harry stopped and turned   
around. He realised he'd never seen Draco look serious, he usually was   
sneering or smirking at him. Right now he looked a little harassed.   
Thinking he had no-where else to go, he shrugged and followed Draco   
down the corridor. He led him to an empty classroom. Malfoy said   
abruptly,  
"I saw what happened. I saw what he did. I was watching for it."  
"You saw what who did?" said Harry carefully. Much as he disliked   
Malfoy, he didn't want to get him killed.  
"Mortority!" Malfoy whispered. "He did something to your spell and   
Weasley went flying!"  
"Really?" asked Harry, trying to sound surprised. Draco glared at him.  
"Stop trying to act dumb Potter. I'm not sure what's happening, but I   
know he helped you win. And I know my father has mentioned his name,   
and sounded afraid when he did."  
"What are you trying to tell me Malfoy?"  
"I'm trying to tell you to get out. He's a powerful Dark wizard, and he's   
obviously told you something so you'll listen to him."  
"What do you care?" Draco was too close to the truth, so Harry had turned   
hostile again. Draco sighed.  
"Well, one reason is, I'm not as easily led as people around here think. I'm   
no-one's lapdog, and don't fancy seeing you splattered all over the Great   
Hall. The main reason though is I want that wish. At least a fair fight for   
it."  
"Well I'm being fair. No-one's helping me. In case you haven't noticed,   
Mortority and I don't exactly get on." Draco's old sneer returned.  
"Fine, Potter. Get yourself killed. But I'm going to win that wish." Draco   
turned on his heel and left. Harry breathed deeply. That was too close.   
Had anyone else noticed Mortority's actions?  
  
Harry didn't go back to the common room until most people had gone to   
bed. He walked in, wishing he had The Marauders Map so he'd know   
who was still up. There was someone by the fire talking, but he couldn't   
see who it was. A few first years looked his way, then whispered.   
Deciding to go to sleep, or at least get his invisibility cloak, Harry headed   
again to the stairs. Whoever was chatting by the fire stopped as he walked   
past, but he carried on up the stairs. Inside, the sight of Ron's empty bed   
depressed him even more. Neville was asleep, so were Dean and Seamus.   
Harry decided to do some late night homework. He didn't want to face   
any nightmares just yet. He dug around in his trunk for his cloak and his   
Care of Magical Creatures homework, then noticed the glow of the   
Pensieve Crystal in his cauldron. Once again after using it, he watched the   
images swirl. When he saw Ron thrown across the room, he quickly   
wrapped the crystal up again and put it quietly back in his trunk. He felt a   
little more awake as he snuck back to the common room under his cloak.   
From this side he could see it was Fred and George sat by the fire. He sat   
down, covering a small table with his cloak like a tent and started reading   
up on the Psygators, but couldn't help listening to the conversation.  
  
"….and we'd be able to distribute all over the world! Weasley Wizard   
Wheezes in Hong Kong!" The other twin laughed.  
"Well, you'll have to win first. Another week till the next round."   
"Yeah, up against my kid sister. What if she beats me?" Harry's ears   
pricked up. Ginny? Ginny had won for her year?   
"Yeah she might, that's if Harry doesn't put you in hospital first." Harry   
felt his face go red. There was a pause by the fire.  
"I just don't get it. That's so unlike him, he's never hurt anyone."  
"I know, and you should have seen him afterwards. I've never seen him   
sad even, let alone that upset."  
"What do you mean?"  
"George, the guy was oblivious we were even there. Face all red, he just   
ran out. He only came back just now. Hermione tried looking for him   
when she knew how upset he was, but she said she couldn't find him   
anywhere."  
"Very dodgy. Something must be up other than the competition. What   
would he even do with the wish?"  
"Hermione said he won't tell her. Clams up whenever she asks. She's   
going to look at the first ever wishes, but, I just don't know. I can't figure   
it out." Harry couldn't listen anymore. He packed up and went to bed,   
keeping the cloak wrapped around him. Dreams or no dreams, the waking   
world was too much for him right now.  
  
He was back in the room again. The purple glow from the ceiling filtered   
down on Sirius, who seemed asleep. He looked around, Voldemort was in   
a corner concentrating on something. Suddenly, he looked straight at   
Harry, and Harry grasped his head in pain.  
"So, spying on me again Harry?" Harry cried out it hurt so much.  
"Well, I'm afraid I'm busy. But don't worry, we'll talk again soon." Harry   
screamed, someone had grabbed his arms and was shaking him.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, to see the worried faces of Seamus and Dean.   
He could see Neville sat up in bed looking scared.  
"Harry? Harry are you ok?" He looked at them blankly, still shaking a   
little. Then he remembered where he was.  
"Um, yes. Yeah I think so. I'm ok, just a nightmare."  
"Some nightmare! I bet you woke the whole house!"  
"Um, sorry." Satisfied he was alright, they turned to go back to bed, then  
"BRRRRRiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!" Dean dove for his muggle alarm   
clock, pounding the top. It was Monday, back to lessons. Harry had   
forgotten. Then Seamus said,  
"Why'd you set that thing, it's the Slytherin's first round today, no   
lessons!" A few pillows were thrown at Dean. Slytherin's first round?   
Would Mortority interfere there as well? Harry wasn't sure. He decided to   
go and watch to see for himself.  
  
Harry didn't want to be stared at like a psycho again, and wanted to   
observe Mortority, so wore his Invisibility cloak. What with dodging   
people in the common room and corridors, Harry got to the Hall late. He   
figured if Mortority wasn't there he'd be one of the other sites, which   
included the Quidditch pitch and the Care of Magical Creatures paddocks.   
He looked at the board as he sat down. The fifth year again. Pansy   
Parkinson had been sent out by Goyle, Crabbe had been sent out by   
Milicent Bulistrode, and Harry saw Malfoy's name move down as his   
opponent had to be carried from the room. Harry sat away from everyone.   
He saw Mortority chatting with Professor Snape. What if they were   
working together? Harry knew Dumbledore trusted Snape, but he seemed   
to trust Mortority too. Harry saw the names flashing, then Malfoy's   
glowed. The next duel was Goyle v Milicent.  
  
It started out alright, spells hitting each other mid air. Harry kept a watch   
on Mortority, but he seemed to be enjoying it. The opponents were   
stepping closer and closer together, trying to get a spell out before it was   
blocked. Then Milicent seemed to abandon her wand, and punched Goyle   
in the face. Being built like a barge, this sent him sprawling on the floor.   
The Hall cheered, but it was Goyle's name that moved down, not   
Milicent's. Dumbledore took the stage.  
  
"I'm afraid it is stated in the rules that the duel is to be strictly magical.   
I'm afraid Miss Bulistrode is disqualified, so our last duel will be   
between…" Then he gestured to the wall where the names Goyle v Malfoy   
were glowing. Milicent had to dragged from the floor. Malfoy swaggered   
as usual into her place, but Harry wasn't watching. He instead saw   
Mortority become a lot more alert and sit up straight. Something was   
going to happen. The green sparks went up.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" A shower of bright sparks. Mortority stood up. Goyle   
shouted a spell harry didn't know, and there were a few hisses from the   
hall. Malfoy dodged it easily though. Then, surprising Harry a little,   
Malfoy used the jelly legs curse. Goyle's legs seemed to want to go off in   
different directions. Mortority was smiling. Harry saw his wand in his   
hand. Just as Goyle was getting control back, Mortority mad a tiny   
movement to the left with his wand. Goyle seemed to fall backwards, but   
Harry would bet he felt like he was pushed. Harry expected to see Draco   
grinning from ear to ear, but he wasn't. He was staring at Mortority, his   
face unreadable.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Author's notes: Will you look at the size of this chapter?!?! Anyway, hope   
everyone's still liking it. Key, did you mean it can't get any worse for   
Harry or my writing can't get any worse? Just wondering. Well we are   
about two thirds through now people. I'll say now I won't be including   
every lesson cos what's the point if they don't advance the plot? Also not   
getting into stuff like prefects etc. Anywayyy, next chapter we shall see   
some Quidditch action, hogsmeade and shall run into an old friend. Please   
R&R, next chapter tonight or tommorrow. If I don't write this fast the plot   
will leak out my ears or something. Oh and be gentle on me, this is still   
my first fic. :)  
  



	14. Chapter14

Disclaimer: I only own the story.  
Author's notes: See bottom of page.  
  
Every time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 14  
  
  
Ron was out of the hospital wing the next day. Harry had already decided   
not to try making things up between them. If he did, it would mean more   
lying, and he was sure Ron would be safer without being around him. As   
soon as Ron and Hermione walked into the common room that morning   
Harry went back to the dorm and picked up his invisibility cloak. It was   
the Ravenclaws first round that day, with the Hufflepuffs the day after.   
Harry went to keep an eye on Mortority again.  
  
Draco had been surprised to say the least, when Mortority helped him win.   
He had been so sure the Professor was helping Potter, why had he helped   
him? Draco was almost certain Mortority was a Death Eater. He had heard   
his name years ago from his father when he would come back from   
meetings. Even as a young boy, Draco had promised himself he would   
never go to those 'meetings'. He thought he might as well go and watch   
the Ravenclaws in action. Crabbe and Goyle had been even more   
monosyllabic than normal, mooning over Milicent Bulistrode. It made   
Draco shudder just to think of her.  
  
Draco was bored through nearly the whole day. The Ravenclaws were   
such wimps! All they did was try to disarm each other over and over   
again, concentrating on defence rather than attack. It was in the last duel   
when as Draco was wondering why he bothered going, something strange   
happened. The two Ravenclaws were sending "Expelliarmus!" backwards   
and forward, and Draco wished someone would just step in and knock one   
of them over. He noticed Mortority looking very bored as well, then the   
man smiled a very nasty smile, and got out his wand. He was going to do   
something to the nearest competitor, a fifth year Draco vaguely knew as   
Padma Patil. Draco tensed, ready to shoot red sparks up if necessary, but   
just as he was about to, he saw a movement in the smoke surrounding the   
duellers. Something seemed to move very fast through it towards Padma,   
then she was knocked down. Her name was removed from the wall as the   
hall erupted in cheers. Draco looked at Mortority, who was looking a little   
disappointed.  
  
Harry dashed out of the Hall. He didn't know what Mortority had been   
going to do to Padma, but his instincts had told him he didn't want to find   
out. He felt awful knocking her down like that, but being out of the   
competition was better than being dead. Mortority had been going to curse   
her just because he was bored! Harry had to take a few deep breaths to   
calm himself down. As he stood there, someone else came out of the same   
doors. It was Malfoy. He looked around as if expecting to see something.   
Seeing nothing, his grey eyes narrowed, and he turned and went off up the   
corridor.   
  
Harry kept his cloak on all day. He grabbed something for dinner from the   
table and went back to the common room. There was another notice on the   
board, telling them the second round would be a week on Saturday. The   
first Quidditch match was scheduled for this weekend, with Hogsmeade   
on the Sunday. Harry looked around the common room. Fred, George,   
Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all chatting by the fire. They all looked   
very serious. Hermione was reading to them out of a big dusty book,   
Harry recognised it as the one she had been studying about the Geolite. He   
started to creep nearer, then stopped himself. No, it would be better all   
round if he just left them alone. He would be able to explain everything   
when the competition was over.   
  
Meanwhile......  
"So how does it go with our young student? I've been sensing his anger   
and frustration. Still, it is not yet enough."  
"Master, he is stronger than I anticipated. I expected him to be secluded   
somewhere alone, but instead he saved another student from my games.   
He has not lost his defiance."  
"And what would you suggest?" Mortority wasn't stupid. You didn't   
make suggestions in a situation like his.  
"I wouldn't presume to, Master. I have taken steps to ensure the second   
and third rounds will be at least as trying as the first." There was a pause.  
"Perhaps, more incentive is needed. I will keep watch on him, then decide.   
But, to ease my mind, have Pettigrew take up his former residence."   
Mortority smiled in the darkness.  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Harry had watched the Hufflepuff fifth years, but nothing unusual had   
happened. He had a hard time avoiding Hermione and Fred that day, they   
seemed to be looking for him everywhere. Harry had steeled himself, he   
wouldn't let them get hurt. Plus, he didn't really feel like getting shouted   
at again. Draco Malfoy had also watched the Hufflepuffs. Harry had kept   
an eye on him, as he had seemed so alert. The Slytherin had kept looking   
around the room and at the teachers table, hardly at the duels at all. It was   
almost as if he too expected trouble.  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, it was with a sinking feeling. It was   
Wednesday, lessons were back on. He could hardly go to them invisible.   
Plus, there would be a Quidditch practise the following morning to get   
ready for the Griffindor v Slytherin match on Saturday. Harry didn't know   
how he was going to work this. should he be nasty to everyone? Should he   
just ignore them? In his head a voice suggested he try talking to them, but   
Harry banished it with a shake of his head. He was first up again. He   
checked his timetable. Divination followed by Potions in the afternoon.   
Harry emptied his head into the Pensieve crystal. He saw something he   
hadn't noticed before. When he had saved Padma, Draco had been   
watching intently, then as Padma had fallen Draco had looked a little   
smug. Then Harry remembered seeing Draco outside the Hall afterwards.   
Maybe he really wasn't helping Mortority, maybe the other day after the   
duels he was being genuine. It didn't seem likely, but Harry supposed it   
was possible.  
  
Divination was even worse then usual. Harry had hung around in the   
bathroom to make sure he was late. That had lost Griffindor 10 points, but   
he wasn't really bothered. He had sat down as close to the exit as possible,   
alone at a table. He thought he saw Ron looking at him out of the corner   
of his eye, but he was probably imagining things. Trelawny spent the   
lesson informing him that the secret he was keeping would soon be out.   
Harry had looked up, surprised, in case she was being genuine, but she   
had the familiar misty look and went on to tell him how he would die   
horribly. It wasn't a practical lesson, which he was thankful for because it   
meant he didn't have to pair up with anyone. When the lesson finished   
Harry was first out the door, and spent lunch in the Owlery with Hedwig.  
  
Draco was wandering towards Potions with Crabbe. The huge boy was   
still depressed because Goyle had been seen with Milicent. Draco thought   
his brain would explode if he heard anything more, but up ahead he saw   
something curious. Professor Mortority was talking to Harry Potter, but   
Potter didn't look too happy about it. He was scowling in fact. Draco had   
only seen that look on his face when he spoke to Professor Snape, or,   
admittedly, himself. Then Potter said something and turned to walk away,   
and Mortority yanked him back by the arm, whispering furiously into his   
ear. Harry's face got even angrier, and, spotting Draco, wrenched his arm   
from Mortority's grasp and hurried away to the Potions classroom.   
Mortority noticed Draco then also.  
  
"Ah, the young Malfoy. You did very well in the duel." Draco had taken   
an instant dislike to the man.  
"Thank you sir, but I had some help. Maybe, a little too much help."  
Mortority's smile froze a little around the edges, but he rallied.  
"Well, everyone needs help to get what they want. I hear Potter did a lot of   
preparing also."   
"So did I. I watched him in action in fact. Not very like him to attack   
someone though. Maybe he got the wrong sort of help." Draco held the   
man's gaze as his smile faded completely. As he bushed past the teacher,   
Mortority said,  
" Good luck in the match on Saturday. Don't get too exhausted, wouldn't   
want you to have to forfeit the second round, would we?" Draco turned, a   
little surprised, but Mortority was gone.  
  
Harry had stormed into Potions, losing another 20 points for Griffindor,   
but hardly noticing. Mortority had threatened him again, told him he   
hadn't appreciated his interference in the Ravenclaw duel. Harry had told   
him he wouldn't let anyone else get hurt, which resulted in more threats.   
He had only got away so fast because Draco and one of his goons had   
appeared. Getting out his books he realised Draco still hadn't arrived, then   
the door slammed open and he stormed in, looking about as angry as   
Harry felt.  
  
Harry had managed the whole day barely speaking to anyone. Neville had   
said a timid hello but Harry hadn't replied. His friends were all huddled   
around the fire again, now with more books. Harry had no idea what they   
were doing, but whatever it was was obviously important. Maybe a joke to   
play about the Geolite? He wondered.   
  
Sirius was calling out to him. The watch hand saying his name was   
spinning behind him, round and round and round, making Harry dizzy. He   
fell onto his knees, then his scar ached. He looked up. Sirius was still   
there, glaring at someone. The purple light from above shone on the man's   
face, and Harry recognised him as Wormtail. He couldn't hear what they   
were saying. He heard an insistent ringing from far away, then Voldemort   
entered the room. He gazed a Sirius, then turned and looked Harry straight   
in the eye. Harry awoke with a yelp of pain. He sat up reaching for his   
glasses, and peeked through his curtains.  
  
There was no-one in the room. Harry checked his watch, he was in time   
for Quidditch practise, but the others shouldn't be getting up for another   
hour at least. Where was everyone? After getting dressed, he looked at   
Dean's alarm cloack. It had gone off about ten minutes before he woke   
up, that was the ringing he heard. Still being none the wiser, Harry picked   
up his firebolt and went off to practice.As he reached the changing room,   
deiberating on how to hanlde the situation, someone grabbed his robes and   
yanked him into the room. It was Fred.  
"No avoiding us this time Harry. We want a word with you." Harry   
looked round, and saw with astonishment the whole of the Griffindor fifth   
year in the room as well as the Quidditch team. His mouth dropped open   
when he saw Ron and Hermione blocking the other exit, arms crossed,   
faces locked in determination.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: Eeeeek! What do they want? What have they been doing   
with all those books? For everyone getting slowly depressed by this story,   
yes, Harry will find happiness. Not telling how as that would kinda get rid   
of my plot. Be warned though, things will get quite alot worse before they   
get better. I'll do some more later, my back's aching from sitting here.   
Next chapter, the match, Hogsmeade and maybe a bit of second round   
stuff.  
  



	15. Chapter15

Disclaimer: I only own the story.  
Author's notes: see bottom of page.  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 15  
  
  
Harry took a step backwards but walked into Fred. Ron made a huge sigh.  
"Harry, stop trying to run away from us! We know what's been going on.   
We know all about it." Harry looked around warily. Everyone still looked   
a little grim, but smiles were breaking out all over the place. They knew?   
How could they know?  
"Um.....all about what?" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over,   
flourishing a piece of parchment.   
"Read." She commanded. Harry took it, and with another glance around   
the room looked at the parchment. It was written in Hermione's tidy print,   
with a few bits he recognised as Ron's.  
  
* Second ever wish was for money. Harry doesn't need money. Look at   
first wish. In year 132 AD, Maria Tulback found the Geolite in Spain.   
Government agreed that it was hers as she found it. Hid away in locked   
room, didn't emerge for hours. Came out looking happier than ever been.*  
  
The next part was underlined.  
  
*She explained she had used her wish to speak to the ghost of her dead   
husband, Edward Tulback, but the magic in the Geolite had only lasted an   
hour. She had been able to tell him everything she wanted to since he died.   
Bingo.*  
  
The last word was obviously Ron's. Harry looked up, more than a little   
confused, but the whole room was beaming at him, including Ron. Ron   
suddenly clapped his shoulder saying,  
"Harry, I would have done the same. After reading that, who could blame   
you? I would have been a little gentler maybe..." Laughter from Fred and   
George. Harry was still lost. Then Hermione said,  
"You have to win. We'll all help. I just wish you'd said something earlier!   
This explains everything, I mean, you'd get to talk to your parents for the   
first time!" Harry suddenly understood. He looked back down to the   
parchment, which had started shaking along with his hand.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione sounded concerned. He couldn't reply. He suddenly   
felt as if the world was spinning. His parents? The wish could let him   
speak to his parents? And he'd have to give it up for Voldemort? Someone   
grabbed him by each arm and led him over to the benches.   
"Harry?" It was Ron. Harry's eyes were glued to the parchment.   
  
Ron was afraid. He had expected Harry to laugh, or just stay speechless,   
but he had seen the colour literally drain from Harry's face and his eyes   
grow very wide. It couldn't be with surprise, because this was the big   
secret? Wasn't it? He tried again, giving his friend a little shake.  
"Harry?" He finally looked up. He still looked a little dazed. Then he   
seemed to come to his senses.  
"Oh, um, sorry about that. Not feeling too great." Ron agreed with him.   
He still looked really pale, and he noticed there were dark rings under his   
eyes. Fred spoke up.  
"I'm not surprised! You've been avoiding us so much I haven't seen you   
at dinner for days!"  
"Why did you avoid us Harry?" Asked Neville. Harry had recovered a   
little and after thinking, decided on the truth.  
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. I thought you were really mad   
after the duel." Here he looked at Ron. Ron squirmed.  
"Well, erm....I was. But not after Hermione read about the first wish. Then   
we all got together and found out more about it, but whenever I tried to   
talk to you about it I couldn't find you."  
"Yeah, we looked everywhere, where were you?" Asked Hermione.  
"Oh, all over the place. You're really not mad?"  
"No! This is your chance! After everything we've been through, and after   
last year, you deserve your chance."   
  
Ron seemed to realise that wasn't a very macho thing to say, so added,  
"Right, as we're all up, we'll come watch the practise. No hiding stuff   
from us again, ok?" Harry smiled weakly, and said "Ok." Everyone   
trooped out, some after giving Harry a few encouraging words, Fred and   
Ginny teasing him that they would still fight for the wish. He was left to   
change, but didn't trust his legs just yet. He had his friends back, but what   
was he going to lose. He couldn't bear to think about it, he could have   
spoken to his parents.   
"Harry?" Harry jumped, Neville was still in the room.   
"Oh, hey Neville."  
"I understand now. When you read that in the library, you must have   
freaked, I know I would have." Harry heard the tinge of sadness in his   
voice, and realised Neville was feeling part of what he was feeling.   
Neville could have used the wish for his own parents. Neville seemed to   
read his mind.  
"Oh, hey, don't worry. I'm happy for you. Ron's right, you do deserve   
this. I didn't even think of wishing for....that, when I was entering.   
Seemed too impossible. Hermione explained though. Ghost's can be seen,   
it just takes really strong magic. The Geolite is strong enough." As Harry   
left to sit with the others, Harry applied the same theory. It was possible   
that out there was a cure for Neville's parents. If there was, then the   
Geolite could have found it. Tears pricked at his eyes, as they had done so   
many times the past few days. No, he thought. You are supposed to be   
happy. Over the moon in fact. You can't let them suspect anything. Head   
held high, he went out to practise.  
  
  
Harry suspected Hermione had told Hagrid about the first wish, because in   
his lesson Hagrid kept beaming at him, and wiping his eyes. Harry   
couldn't believe it, he was still too shocked. If Mortority carried on, he   
would win, and go into the room with the Geolite. People would expect   
him to come out happier than he'd ever been in his life, when he would   
have just given his mortal enemy immortality. It was too much for his   
brain to take in, and he wished he had his Penseive crystal handy. The   
Psygators took allot of looking after, so he switched off and busied   
himself looking after them.  
  
He was just as dazed all through Transfiguration. He actually lost 5 points   
for Griffindor after being caught for the third time gazing out of the   
window by Professor McGonagall. On the way out of the lesson people   
gave him encouraging words like, "Never mind you'll win them back in   
the Quidditch Match!" Apparently, in the eyes of his fellow Griffindors at   
least, he could do no wrong.  
  
The day of the Quidditch Match dawned, and Harry almost forgot the last   
few weeks had happened. Almost. He looked at his watch, Sirius's name   
hadn't moved. While eating breakfast, Hermione asked,  
"Still no word from Snuffles?" Ron looked up, interested.  
"No." His depression must have shown on his face, because Hermione   
added,  
"Well, that's good. He's taking your advice and not owling all the time.   
We know he's ok because the Ministry didn't get him. I'm sure you'll hear   
from him soon." Harry was too tired to pretend, and wore his sad   
expression all the way down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The stands were packed, the Slytherin's jeering at the Griffindors. Harry   
briefly looked over the new addition to the team, a scared looking third   
year, before scanning the crowd for Mortority. He spotted him and he was   
staring at something. Harry followed his gaze, all the way to Malfoy, who   
seemed oblivious to such close scrutiny. Madam Hooch walked briskly   
onto the pitch, and watched Fred shake hands his the Slytherin captain.   
They glared at each other eye to eye, until Madam Hooch said,  
"Mount your brooms!" Harry heard the whistle and shot into the air with   
the others. Lee Jordan was commentating once again.   
  
"And Griffindor has the quaffle, Johson speeding down the pitch. Ooooo,   
nice shot by George Weasley, that had to hurt!" Harry watched the bludger   
hit the Slytherin keeper in the stomach, letting Angelina through to score   
for Griffindor. The stand erupted in cheers and boo's. Harry scanned   
around for the snitch, and saw Malfoy nearby doing the same. Something   
whooshed past Harry's shoulder and straight at Draco. The bludger hit   
him on the leg, and he gave a yelp of surprise. He looked past Harry with   
confusion. Harry looked too, but there was no-one there. Someone had hit   
that bludger? Harry looked for it, but it was gone. H looked back to the   
game as the stands cheered again. Their new keeper had saved. Draco   
yelped again, the bludger was back. But wait, Harry had seen two   
bludgers down there attacking his team. There were three bludgers? Then   
Harry saw a glimmer of gold, and was about to speed away when Draco   
cried out. In an instant, Harry saw him trying to turn his broom with an   
injured arm. He saw the bludger speeding towards his head. He kicked   
forward on his Firebolt, reached out and yanked Draco's broom along   
with him. The crowd was shouting, but he couldn't make out the   
commentary.   
  
Harry felt his broom shudder, and looked around at Draco. But Draco was   
holding on by one hand, swinging beneath him. Screams from the crowd.   
Harry tried to reach his hand but Draco couldn't hold on any more. He fell   
towards the ground.  
  
Harry let go of the other broom and sped downwards. Screams of fear   
now blurred in his head, and time seemed to slow down. The ground   
getting closer, Harry racing straight downwards like a bullet, Harry,   
stretching out his hand to Draco's. Harry closed his hand around Draco's   
wrist, saw the grass hurtling towards them, and pulled up. His back   
protesting, and his arm aching, he levelled out and slowly flew to the   
floor. Draco wobbled a bit on his feet, but Harry dismounted to support   
him. Draco glared at him, but Harry saw his heart wasn't in it. Then Harry   
looked around and spotted someone in the crowd looking none too pleased   
a this turn of events.  
"Mortority." Harry said aloud, and was surprised to hear Draco's voice as   
well as his own. Draco looked at him, then smiled, an almost genuine   
looking smile.  
"Ready to compare notes yet Potter?" Harry felt the old spark of defiance   
return, smiled grimly, and nodded.  
  
The other teams arrived on the scene.   
"Harry that was excellent! A Perfect Wronsky Feint!" Harry hadn't even   
realised. He smiled. The Slytherin captain was busy shouting at Draco.   
Then Fred said,  
"Pity really. I saw the snitch. I was about to tell you when I saw him fall."  
"I saw it too." Harry saw Draco's head turn his way.  
"Hmmm, should have gone for that instead of Malfoy." Said George.   
Harry gave him a look, and George said,  
"Fine fine, only joking." Madam Hooch arrived.  
"The match is called off. Somehow, there were three bludgers in the   
match. One seems to have disappeared, but it can be seen quite clearly in   
the playback. Until we've sorted this out, Quidditch is cancelled. Much   
shouting after this was announced, but Harry was relieved. It was one less   
thing to worry about.  
  
The celebrations in Griffindor common room were as if they had won.   
Fred kept saying that if Draco hadn't fallen they would have won, so it   
was Draco's fault. Harry surprised everyone, including himself, by   
continually sticking up for him. He didn't think Draco's evening would be   
spent as happily as his. People speculated well into the evening about who   
had been controlling the bludger, but no-one suggested Mortority. He was   
seen by many as one of the best teachers in the school, and hardly anyone   
shared Harry's apparent dislike for him. Tired, and happier than he'd been   
in a long time, Harry went off to sleep. He put the day's events into the   
Pensieve crystal. He had accepted that seeing his parents was still as   
impossible as it had been. At least seeing them for real. He gazed at their   
photo's for a while, then drifted off, thoughts of Hogsmeade on his mind.  
  
The next day began very well. With friends all around him, Harry spent   
the morning in the Three Boomsticks sipping butterbeer listening to Fred   
and George's joke shop plans. He chatted with Neville about the match,   
and they arranged to practise sometime. Harry was sure he'd like it once   
he'd had some practise. As they were planning to leave, Mortority entered.   
He spotted Harry, then after exchanging pleasantries with the others asked   
to speak to Harry in private. Harry glued on his fake smile and followed   
him outside.  
"I thought I told you not to interfere with me, Harry. Am I going to have   
to convince you anther way?"  
"I told you not to hurt anyone."  
"You stupid boy. I'll hurt them more of they face you in a duel. Taking   
them out now is the best way." Harry glared at him.  
"If anyone else gets hurt I'll withdraw."  
"Withdraw and Sirius dies." Harry paled. He was stuck, again.   
Mortority's old smile returned.  
"Just keep in your head who's the teacher around here."  
"Oh, Harry's good at that." Harry turned, and his face broke into a grin.   
Standing beside him was Remus Lupin.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: Ooooo, nice big twist in the tale for you there. Hope no-  
one guessed about the first wish. As asked , Harry has allies again!   
*dances around*. Don't expect everything to stay rosy for long though.   
Next part tomorrow, I'm off to a concert right now. :) R&R, I live on   
them! Oh, yes, and chill everyone! What will you do if I'm ill and can't   
post?   
  
  



	16. Chapter16

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 16  
  
  
Lupin gave him a warm smile, then said,  
"Well, Harry, aren't you going to introduce me?" Harry looked back at   
Mortority and said smugly,  
"Professor Mortority, this is Remus Lupin, he taught Defence Against the   
Dark Arts two years ago." Lupin extended his hand, but Mortority merely   
looked at it.  
"I know who you are, and I'm afraid I don't shake hands with mongrels."  
Lupin's face hardened. Them Mortority turned to Harry.  
"I expect more commitment from you in my lessons Potter. Just remember   
that." He stalked away. Harry quickly said,  
"Professor, I'm really sorry about that. He and I don't exactly get on."  
"I see that. Anyway, on to other things. It has been too long." The smile   
returned. "Why don't you fill me in on what's been happening around   
here?" They re-joined the others in the Three Broomsticks. Everyone was   
excited to see him, and he informed them he would be staying in   
Hogsmeade for a while.  
  
"Cool! You can visit us in the castle!" Said Ron.  
"I can safely say you will be seeing me there. I'm quite interested to see   
my students in action."  
"In action?" asked Hermione.  
"Of course. I'd like to think my year of teaching you is helping in the   
Geolite competition!" At the mention of the competition, Harry felt the   
familiar wave of depression take him over. Someone else to watch him   
betray them. Lupin was oblivious to his discomfort.  
"Yes, I've heard all about it. Well done all of you who are still in." Fred   
beamed, Ginny blushed, and Harry looked out the window. Lupin   
continued,  
"I've just met your, er, charming new teacher. Have you learnt anything   
interesting?" As Hermione went into a detailed re-telling of the whole   
curriculum, Harry found his mind wandering. He saw himself holding a   
stone, (he wasn't sure what the Geolite looked like, so settled on a fist   
sized rock), then the whole room glowed. As the light faded away, two   
people were standing there......  
"Earth to Harry!"  
"Huh? What?"   
"We were just telling Lupin about the match, you kinda zoned out for a   
minute there." said George.  
"Sorry." Lupin gave him a curious look, but turned back to Hermione who   
started telling him about Psygators.   
  
A while later Fred and George dragged Ginny away to Zonko's, and the   
trio were left alone with Lupin. With a glance at Harry, Ron asked,  
"Have you heard anything from Snuffles?" Lupin sighed.  
"No. I know we would have heard by now if he had been caught, but I   
have to admit, I'm a little worried." Ron had asked to try and cheer Harry   
up, expecting good news, but had got the opposite. Hermione said,  
"You don't think anything's happened do you?"  
"Unfortunately, there's no way to know. We will just have to wait and   
see." Lupin saw Harry's troubled face, and added,  
"He can take care of himself. No need to worry yet."   
You don't know the half of it, Harry thought.  
  
Lupin accompanied them back up to the Castle, saying he needed to see   
Dumbledore.  
"Is it a secret mission?" asked Fred mischievously. Lupin laughed.  
"If it is, then it's a secret." Harry spoke up.  
"So there's no chance of you replacing Mortority?" Hermoine looked up   
and sighed.  
"Harry, there's nothing wrong with Mortority. Get over it." Harry and   
Lupin exchanged a look, then dropped the subject.  
  
The rest of the day was spent trying to guess what Lupin was really doing   
at Hogwarts. No-one, including Harry, thought he was just there for a   
friendly visit. Harry felt so much better now he had people to talk to. He   
actually felt optimistic again. There were so many people on his side, there   
must be some way to stop Voldemort. He just wished he could help Sirius.   
He looked for the thousandth time at his watch. Sirius was still lost. Harry   
didn't even know if he was being held in a different time period. From his   
dreams he knew he was in a huge stone room lit by purple flickering light.   
Not much to go on.  
  
The next week could have almost passed for normal, if normality ever   
existed in Hogwarts. Snape was as mean as ever, but compared to   
Mortority he was doting on Harry. Harry got through Defence Against the   
Dark Arts by just switching off. No-one else would have spotted the   
taunting, but Harry did. If he saw Mortority in the corridors he just   
completely blanked him out. After a particularly boring History of Magic   
class on the Great Goblin War of 768 AD, Harry almost walked into   
Draco Malfoy.   
"Watch it Potter." He snarled. Things had definitely got back to normal,   
Harry thought.   
  
"My Lord, something unforeseen has happened. He is no longer alone. He   
has lost his fear of me."  
"That is unfortunate." Mortority desperately wanted to take a few steps   
away, but knew that could be the last mistake of his life. After a pause,  
"Wormtail is in position?"  
"Yes my Lord. He is awaiting your instructions."  
"Good. It seems his services will be needed. Send Lucious along, I don't   
want things to get messy." A high cold laugh.  
"Yes my Lord. And the....incentives?"  
"Keep them alive. He must have hope after all. Put them with the dog."  
Mortority thankfully bowed away into the darkness.  
  
Harry had gotten through nearly a whole week without being threatened   
by Mortority. Only on the night before the second round did he begin to   
feel edgy again. As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered what   
Dumbledore had said that morning.  
"Due to Quidditch being off for the moment, the teachers and I have   
agreed to get the Geolite competition out of the way as soon as possible,   
and get back to full teaching weeks. Therefore the third and final round   
will be held next Saturday, when the winners and representatives of each   
house will face each other to find the winner." Echoes of the cheers which   
followed this speech reverberated around his head. Whatever happens, he   
thought, this is all over in a week.  
  
He was reaching for Sirius. His Godfather looked straight through him,   
like he couldn't see him. Harry heard voices approaching, someone was   
cursing at the top of their lungs. Sirius looked up towards the voices, and   
Harry saw his eyes narrow sharply. Harry turned to look, and felt anger   
rise within. It was Wormtail. He was holding onto a struggling prisoner,   
their face covered by a bag. Then another man Harry despised appeared.   
Lucious Malfoy, also dragging a prisoner. Harry called out, but they didn't   
seem to hear him. The two prisoners were thrown next to Sirius, who   
began struggling as well. They were chained up, faces still covered. Harry   
felt the familiar pain in his scar as Voldemort emerged from the gloom.   
He said something, and the bags were removed from the prisoners faces.   
Harry awoke with a start, heart racing. No, he thought desperately, Not   
them. His eyes rested on the sleeping form of Ron.   
Not now!  
  
Ron rolled out of bed at the sound of Dean's alarm clock. He wasn't   
surprised when he saw Harry was gone, he hardly ever slept in. Glancing   
at Harry's open trunk, he saw a strange glow from inside. Everyone was   
slowly getting up, not paying much attention, so Ron, curious, went to see   
what it was. He recognised the Pensieve crystal Hagrid had gotten Harry   
for his birthday. It was glowing much brighter than when he'd last seen it.   
Just as he reached out to pick it up, he heard Fred's voice behind him.  
"Ron, come on, get dressed, Dumbledore says he wants to see us before   
the duels start." Forgetting the crystal, and wondering what he'd done   
now, Ron hurriedly got dressed and followed Fred out the door.  
  
Harry felt ill. He had seen Fred, George, Ginny and Ron hurrying down   
the corridor towards Dumbledore's office, and knew what was about to   
happen. They were about to be told their parents were missing. All he   
could think was, it was because of him. He should have stuck to his plan   
and pushed his friends away. But he'd been so alone those few days, he'd   
been only too happy to let them believe he had entered to see his parents   
again. Feeling worse than he had in days, Harry looked around. He was   
near the door to the prefect bathroom. He let himself in and sat on the cold   
floor. No doubt Mortority would be along soon to gloat. Harry didn't need   
anything else now. Unless he used the wish for Voldemort, his best friend   
would be made an orphan, and Harry would loose the person he cared   
about most in the world, Sirius. He had to do it. He knew it was selfish,   
that more people would be hurt because of this decision. But Harry was   
only human. As a single tear traced down his face, he knew he would just   
have to cope with the guilt later. Right now he had to save those three   
people.   
"Hello again." Harry spun around, surprised, only to nearly jump out of   
his skin. He calmed himself when he realised it was Myrtle.  
"Oh," he said, wiping his face. "Hi."  
"Not seen much of you this year."  
"Um, yeah, sorry about that."  
"Oh, it's all right I suppose." She said, floating away a little. "I've seen   
you've been very busy."  
"Busy." Harry repeated. "You could say that."  
"I was mad at you, 'cos you didn't visit me last year like you said. That's   
why I didn't say hello when you were in my bathroom." Harry suddenly   
paid more attention.  
"You were there?"  
"Oh yes. You went off down that hole again with the new teacher." Harry   
looked at her incredulously.  
"You saw? You saw me and Mortority?"  
"Is that his name? I don't really like him. Must of hurt when he pushed   
you down that hole." Harry sat, gaping at her, when his back exploded   
with pain. He yelped, the sound echoing around the tiled room.   
"What's the matter?" If possible, Myrtle looked even paler. Harry bit his   
lip.  
"Nothing. I....I have to go Myrtle. But I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
Harry stumbled out of the room. His back was still aching as he set off   
towards the Chamber entrance. So Myrtle knew Mortority had forced him   
into the Chamber. There wasn't much Mortority could do to Myrtle, she   
was already dead. With hope beginning to spark inside him, Harry   
quickened his pace towards the meeting with Voldemort.  
  
Hermione was worried. She couldn'd find any of her friends anywhere.   
People were milling about in the Great Hall, but Dumbledore wasn't there,   
as well as Harry, Fred and Ginny who were meant to be competing.   
Deciding she had better check the common room again, she heard a   
drawling voice behind her.  
"Awww, is Granger all alone?" Hermione turned and glared into Draco's   
grey eyes.   
"Who asked you? What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Just watching. That's all. Not like some people." He glanced at the staff   
table where Mortority sat looking very happy indeed. Hermione shook   
herself. Why was she even talking to him.  
"What do you want. Do you know where everyone is?" Draco looked at   
her, his face getting a little gim.  
"I saw the Weasels on their way to Dumbledore's. I haven't seen Potter."   
He glanced at Mortority again. Hermione got a little annoyed.  
"Just what is so fascinating about Professor Mortority for you to come and   
watch the second round?"  
"Oh nothing. I'm sure we'll all find out soon though."   
"What?" Draco pulled her to the side and whispered,  
"Something's beginning here Granger. Something isn't right. Unless you   
can see that, you won't have a hope of surviving it." Hermione was   
stunned. What was he saying? He sounded a little out of it. He was staring   
at Mortority again, who had tensed up. Was it her imagination, or did he   
glance a his right arm? The Professor walked quickly from the room, not   
before sending a glare Draco's way. Draco let go of her.  
"I think we're already too late." He said, then walked away.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: Ok, Things are coming to a head. Expect more of the   
jumping from pov to pov, someone please tell me if it's confusing. I   
know, I know, it's too short. You would not believe the amounts of   
college work I have to do, so you lot decide. Would you rather me carry   
on, putting a bit up per night, or would you rather get bigger chunks twice   
a week or something? If people keep flaming me about the length I'll do   
1 Kb at a time just to annoy you. :) Anyway, thankyou so much for the fab   
reviews, not sure If you being this hooked is good for your health, but,   
hey.  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter17

Disclaimer: I only own the story.  
Author's notes: see bottom of page.  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes – Chapter 17  
  
  
Harry arrived outside the bathroom at the same time as Mortority. The   
Death Eater looked harassed.  
"In." He said curtly. Harry stayed where he was, then Mortority pulled out   
his wand and gestured with it towards the door. Harry rolled his eyes   
theatrically and went inside. As soon as the door closed, Mortority shoved   
Harry so hard in the back he slammed into the wall.  
"I think it's time to remind you who has the power around here, Harry. I   
don't take lightly to disobedience."  
"You haven't got any power." Harry spat. " All you are is Voldemort's   
lackey." Harry's head hit the wall as Mortority struck him.  
"Maybe you'll show the proper respect when you see who's waiting for   
you down there."  
"I know who's there. I'll do what you want, I'll use the wish the way I'm   
supposed to, but don't expect me to bow down to you. Or anyone else."   
Harry's head was aching from the blow, but he kept his air of defiance.   
Mortority's face was a mixture of bewilderment and fury. He let go of   
Harry and gestured at the tap.  
"Open it." Harry glared at him as he went past, and he heard the hissing as   
he whispered,  
"Open."  
  
Ron felt numb all over. He could hear Ginny whispering over and over   
again, "This isn't happening, it's not happening." He wanted to comfort   
her, but felt he couldn't move. They were all sat in the Headmaster's   
office, completely silent except for Ginny's continued mutterings. Fawkes,   
Dumbledore's bird, was singing softly, but it hardly made a difference.   
His parents were gone, maybe….maybe even…. Ron furiously swiped at a   
tear running down his cheek. Dumbledore had insisted there was still   
hope, there were signs of a struggle at the Burrow, meaning they had been   
alive to fight back. But Ron was assuming the worst. He heard a noise   
from behind the door, and looked up as an out of breath Hermione walked   
in.   
"Malfoy said that…." She trailed off at the sombre faces. "What's   
happened?"  
  
As soon as Harry had landed in the passageway he had been grabbed on   
both sides. The Death Eaters dragged him roughly to the side as Mortority   
landed with a thud. He looked over at Harry, his smug air returning.  
"Don't want a repeat of last time's fiasco, do we?" Harry was hardly   
listening, he was looking around for any sign of Sirius or the Weasleys.   
His cheek was still throbbing, and he briefly wondered how he was going   
to explain away a black eye, when Voldemort emerged, followed by three   
more Death Eaters.   
"Hello again my student. No doubt you know why you are here." Harry   
refused to answer.   
"Ah, the stubborn Potter streak has not been broken yet I see. Well, just to   
make sure you do as you are told…." Harry tensed as Sirius and the   
Weasleys were brought out. Ron's parents looked very pale and scared,   
but otherwise all right. Sirius's face still bore the bruises Harry had seen   
before, but he seemed to wake himself up when he saw Harry. The   
Weasleys looked around in confusion, then saw him, eyes widening in   
apprehension. Voldemort spoke again.  
"You have been disobedient, Harry." Harry hadn't shifted his gaze from   
Mrs Weasley's, tears were running down her face as she looked at him.   
Harry felt a force turn his whole body around. Voldemort had his wand   
out.  
"Look at me, Harry, when I speak to you. I thought you had learnt more   
by now. You have to stop resisting me. Crucio." Harry had expected it. He   
bit his lip so hard it bled, his breathing became slow and erratic, but he did   
not cry out. The only cries came from Mr and Mrs Weasley as they   
watched, helpless. The pain stopped, and Harry got control of himself   
before opening his watering eyes.   
  
The death Eaters holding him had relaxed their grip as he had fallen limp,   
and he used this to his advantage. He twisted his arms out of their hands,   
violently shoving the one on the right backwards. He threw his elbow   
backwards and heard the air forced out of the other one's lungs. Wand in   
hand, he ran towards the captives, then "SMACK". Harry fell to the floor   
stunned. There was something stopping him from reaching Sirius,   
something invisible but as hard as a wall. The Death Eaters took   
advantage of his confusion and yanked him to his feet. One got out his   
wand, when a voice said "Stop!".  
  
Instead of looking angry, Voldemort looked amused.  
"Well done, my student. Resistance is the key to power, a lesson you have   
learnt without my help it seems. You would have made me a powerful   
ally, pity I will have to kill you when this is over." The Death Eaters   
laughed, an eerie sound that echoed down the stone passageways. Harry   
gave Sirius a helpless look, which was returned by a look of pity.  
  
Lupin paced backwards and forwards in Dumbledore's office. The   
Weasleys and Hermione had gone to the hospital wing for some privacy,   
and Dumbledore had gone to check on the students in the Great Hall. They   
had both arrived back from the Hall to find Hermione had snuck in after   
hearing a rumour of some kind. She had been too distressed to tell them   
much, but Dumbledore thought it best to tell the students the truth before   
the rumours got out of hand.   
  
Lupin stopped pacing to stroke Fawkes the phoenix. He wanted to help in   
some way, but felt redundant. Dumbledore had asked him to come to   
"have another pair of friendly eyes in Hogwarts" as he put it. He had   
readily agreed to come, he wanted to be involved and take his mind of   
Sirius' disappearance. He had only been in the vicinity a few hours when   
he knew who he should be watching. Harry. He had changed so much   
since they had last met. He had a wary look that he tried to hide, and   
seemed…distant. Lupin sighed as the phoenix bent it's head towards him.   
He didn't know what to do here, and being watched like something   
dangerous by that new teacher didn't help. He felt the anger rise again   
when he thought of it, "…don't shake hands with mongrels." Lupin was   
used to prejudice, but it was rarely so blatant. He had spoken to Hermione   
about Harry, and she had told him about the first ever wish. That had   
explained Dumbledore's letter about Harry attacking Ron. It still seemed a   
little out of character, but Harry had changed an awful lot since the   
Triwizard Tournament. Who could blame him for chasing his one dream?   
Lupin looked up as Dumbledore entered.   
  
"The second round is being postponed until tomorrow. I would like to   
make it even later, but perhaps it is best to get it out of the way." Lupin   
snorted.  
"The Geolite should never have been sent here in the first place. What was   
the Ministry thinking?" Dumbledore sat, resting his chin on his hands.  
"Who knows, Remus. No doubt we will know the truth, eventually."   
Lupin had also been surprised by the change in the Headmaster. Part of   
his spark seemed to have gone. He no longer had to remind himself that   
Dumbledore was a very old man.   
"Will Fred and Ginny still compete?"  
"No. I advised against it and they agreed." Lupin had never met Ron's   
parents, but empathised. Such young people shouldn't have to go through   
so much. That disturbing thought brought his mind back to Harry.  
"And Harry?"  
"I don't know. He wasn't in the Hall."  
"Does he know about the Weasleys?"  
"I'm certain of it. If not through someone else, he will know." Lupin   
remembered Sirius telling him about Harry's strange connection through   
his dreams to Voldemort. Harry would have known before anyone else.  
"Maybe I should go and find him….."  
"He'll be all right Remus. Unfortunately, perhaps, he has learnt to deal   
with these dreams. He's probably sat with Ron and Hermione right now."  
  
Harry sat up, dazed, as Mortority was speaking. He had magicked them   
from the Chamber and back up the pipes, hurling Harry onto the cold tiled   
floor in the process. He was reminding him to do everything he was told.  
"…and remember, I see everything that goes on here. All you have to do   
to get those people killed is open your mouth." Harry used the wall to get   
back to his feet. He remembered how Mr Weasley had called out to him to   
keep resisting as they were dragged away, but he also remembered hearing   
his screaming.  
"I won't say anything. What do I do next?"  
"You win the second round. Then after the third round is over, you will be   
escorted to a magically secured room which has been enchanted by   
Dumbledore to only allow the winner entrance. You will make the wish   
for a Philosopher's stone, then when it is delivered to the Dark Lord, the   
captives will be released."  
"How do I know he'll release them?"  
"You don't. Plus, I fully expect you to be dead one way or another."  
"If he doesn't release them he won't get the stone." Harry said grimly. He   
wasn't afraid of dying. It was Ron's family and Sirius he was doing this   
for.  
"We'll see." Said Mortority, checking outside and gesturing for Harry to   
leave.  
  
Draco was wandering around aimlessly. It looked like the second round   
was off for that day. He had realised something was up, but not what. He   
had been surprised to find himself sympathetic towards the Weasleys. He   
wondered how he'd feel if his parents went missing. Probably elated, he   
thought with a twisted smile. He was certain Mortority had some sort of   
power over Potter, either the Imperious Curse or something else. But   
couldn't Harry resist the curse? He had heard his father cursing about that   
for some time. Just as he was wondering whether now was the time to   
confront Harry, a door opened ahead of him. It was a bathroom door, and   
he was a little surprised to see Harry and Mortority come out of it,   
especially as it was a girl's bathroom. Harry's face was swollen, he looked   
like someone had punched him. His eyes widened as he spotted Draco   
ahead of him, and he glanced quickly at Mortority. Mortority looked very   
angry.  
"Malfoy……" he said, his voice seething. Draco heard the clicking of   
heels on the floor behind him. Professor McGonagall was heading this   
way.   
"Potter, Dumbledore has sent me to check on you." She looked at his face,   
then from Mortority to Draco. "What happened here?" There was a pause,   
then Mortority said in a strained voice,  
"I just caught these two in a brawl. Malfoy hit Potter in the face." Draco   
saw Harry's face darken and he glared at the Professor, but he was too   
busy feeling angry himself.  
"What? No I didn't!" Mortority continued with a glare,  
"No point lying about it. I'm handling it Minerva, I've given him a   
detention and….lets say, 30 points from Slytherin." Draco was about to   
protest more when McGonagall said,  
"Oh. Very well Professor. If your finished with Potter…."  
Mortority looked Harry in the eyes and said,  
"I think we're done."   
  
Harry followed Professor McGonagall silently down the corridors towards   
Dumbledore's office. He knew it would be something to do with the   
Weasleys and he would have to lie to the Headmaster. The professor left   
him outside the open door feeling utterly depressed. Only a week, he   
reminded himself. Hold together for a week. He took a deep breath and   
stepped onto the stairs.   
  
"Ah Harry....whatever happened to your face?" Harry decided he might as   
well stick to Mortority's lie.  
"I got into a fight with Malfoy." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but   
when Harry didn't offer anything more, dropped the subject.  
"Harry, I take it you know of recent events concerning the Weasleys."   
Harry nodded grimly. "How are they?" He asked.  
"About as well as can be expected. Harry, how did you find out?"   
Dumbledore fixed him in his twinkling gaze. Harry couldn't think of   
anything else, so said,  
"I dreamt it."  
"I thought you might have done. Did you see what happened?"   
"Um, I can't really remember much. I just know someone took them."   
Harry knew it was a pathetic lie, but Dumbledore was a very hard man to   
lie to. Dumbledore regarded him a moment longer, then said,  
"I see. Well, perhaps you'd like to see Ron and his siblings?" Harry   
nodded, and followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: alrighty, some unpleasantness to get out of the way first.   
Whoever sent me that nasty e-mail, get yourself a life. I don't care how   
much you want the next part. If I knew your pen name you'd find yourself   
on the blacklist. So everyone knows, if this person sends me another e-  
mail like that then this story will be deleted, so I suggest you appeal to   
them if you don't want that to happen. As you may have noticed, it pissed   
me off quite a bit. Anyway, next part tomorrow, second round action, and   
people are closing in on Mortority's web of lies.  



	18. Chapter18

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: See bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes – Chapter 18  
  
  
Harry didn't know what to expect as they walked to the Hospital Wing,   
but when he got there, the state of his friends left him speechless. Ron was   
sat on a bed, eyes red and swollen, just staring straight ahead, Hermione   
was sat next to him, watching his face, gripping his hand. Fred and   
George looked more upset then Harry had ever seen them, and they were   
sat on either side of Ginny. Ginny had a stream of tears running down her   
face, and seemed to be saying something over and over, but Harry   
couldn't make it out. A bubble of anger rose within him, he had to force   
himself not to curse Voldemort out loud. Ron seemed to come out of his   
daze and looked over at him. He asked in a voice seeming to come from   
far away,  
"What happened?" He gestured to Harry's black eye.  
"Malfoy," Harry replied. "It's not important." Ron went back to staring   
straight ahead. Dumbledore went into Madam Pomfrey's office and he   
could hear them murmuring inside. Then she came out and looked at   
Harry. She rolled her eyes.  
"Knew it wouldn't be long until I had to fix you. Sit down." Harry sat   
obediently, happy to get away from the oppressive silence in the room.   
She held her wand to his face, moving it in circular motions. Ginny was   
still quietly muttering, and Harry strained to hear.  
"…..not happening,…..can't be dead….isn't happening…." Harry turned   
his head causing Madam Pomfrey to glare at him.  
"Ginny?" He asked gently. She didn't seem to hear him.  
"She won't answer us." Said Fred quietly. Harry stood up.  
"Sit down Potter!" Harry ignored her and crouched infront of Ginny,   
holding her hands in his.  
"Ginny, you have to listen to me. They aren't dead. I swear to you." He   
saw Ron and Hermione turn to look at him. Ginny paused, and whispered,  
"How can you know?" A fresh wave of tears fell.  
"I dreamt it Ginny. I dreamt it last night. I saw them taken away, they   
were alive. I would know it anything else had happened." As Ginny finally   
looked him in the eyes, Ron said,  
"You saw it happen? They're alive?" Harry heard the hope in his friends   
voice.  
"Yes. I don't know where they are, but they are alive, and I'll make sure   
they stay that way." Harry said the last part to Ginny, who smiled weakly.   
The colour had come back to her face, and Fred and George pulled her   
into a hug.  
"But," Ron continued, "What did you see? Why didn't you tell us this   
morning?" He sounded a little angry. As Harry opened his mouth to reply,   
Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Harry can't remember much of his dreams. Talk about it again when   
you've all calmed down." Ron looked like he was going to argue, but his   
face softened again as Hermione squeezed his hand.  
  
Draco stormed into his common room slamming the door. Some first   
years looked up, but he ignored them and headed to his dorm. A   
detention! For nothing! Draco has a sneaking suspicion Mortority gave   
Potter that black eye, and he, Draco, had been an easy scapegoat. Not the   
Imperious Curse then. Mortority was controlling Harry some other way.   
He had got into his empty dorm by now and flopped on his bed, so   
jumped when he heard a voice.  
"Hello Draco." Draco turned and focused on the shadows, then his eyes   
narrowed.  
"Father." He said curtly.  
"How goes your schooling?" It was said with a tone of indifference Draco   
was used to. His father didn't really want to know. He replied as he   
always did.  
"Everything is fine." There was a pause, each looking in different   
directions.   
"It will soon be time for you to leave, Draco." His father said suddenly.   
Draco had always known he would leave the school sometime, but now it   
was happening he went cold inside.  
"When?"   
"I will come for you. Things are happening, Draco, and you will be a part   
of them." Draco didn't answer, he looked away. When his father said   
nothing more, he gathered his courage, saying…  
"What if…." He trailed off as he realised Lucious was gone.  
  
Harry sat in his common room, watching the flames of the fire flickering   
happily. Tomorrow he would be duelling to find the winner of the second   
round. He knew Mortority would interfere, and he knew there was   
absolutely nothing he could do to stop him. Hermione sat across from him.   
Ron and his family were spending the night in the hospital wing, and   
Dumbledore had said to give them some time alone together. Harry found   
it hard to breath just thinking of his friend's parents chained up the way he   
had seen. But they would be together again soon, he wouldn't let them   
down.  
"That was nice what you said to Ginny. That was the first coherent word   
we heard out of her." said Hermione. Harry said nothing. He knew what   
was coming.  
"What happened to them? What did you see?" Her voice had a pleading   
edge, but there was nothing he could tell her.   
"I told you, I don't remember much."  
"But what do you remember?" Harry stood up and turned to leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Herm." Hermione stood up too.  
"Harry, I'm sorry, it's just that....." She blinked the wetness from her eyes.   
"...this week, well, the last few weeks, have been hard, you know?" Harry   
nodded. He knew all right. She continued,  
"I'm just trying to see some sense out of all of this." Harry turned back to   
her.  
"Everything will be ok Herm. We just have to hang on. I promise you it'll   
be all right." She smiled at him.  
"You sound so sure." Harry walked to the stairs, then turned and said,  
"I am."  
  
Harry woke up blearily to the sound of Dean's alarm. He had dreamt of   
the place again, a huge stone room lit by flickering purple light. But this   
time it seemed almost familiar. Then again, he'd dreamt about it every   
night since Sirius was taken, he thought. He looked around at his friends.   
Dean would normally be in a good natured fight with Seamus by now   
about the early hour of the morning, but Seamus was silently getting   
dressed and Dean has stuffed his alarm clock violently back inside his   
trunk. He saw Neville look with a pained face to Ron's bed, then quickly   
start dressing. Harry looked at the empty bed too. It was the second time   
this year the sight had chilled him, and he blamed himself for both.  
  
Neville looked up after pulling on his robes. Harry was staring at Ron's   
bed. He saw him sigh then turn to his trunk, and he got out something that   
glowed in his hand. Dean and Seamus wandered past and down to the   
common room. Neville was curious.  
"Harry?" He saw the black haired boy tense up, then relax as he realised   
who had said his name.  
"Oh, hey Neville."  
"Second round today." Instantly he knew he'd said the wrong thing,   
Harry's face settled back into the depressed mask he'd been wearing much   
over the past few weeks.   
"Um, I'm sure you'll do well." Neville added. This didn't seem to help.  
"So am I." Harry's voice sounded so grim, Neville went for a change of   
subject.  
"Er...what's that? I've never seen one of those before." He gestured to the   
glowing crystal. Harry explained it was a birthday present from Hagrid,   
and explained about Pensieves. Neville had never heard of them before.  
"So you can put your thoughts in there?"  
"Yes. It seems to make me feel better when I do. Like when my head feels   
too full and hasn't got space for any more, then this....er....makes space."  
"Can I see?" Harry looked uncomfortable.   
"Um, I'd rather not. It's kind of, private."  
"Oh, ok." Silence settled again. "Where did you learn about Pensieves?"  
"I accidentally fell into Dumbledore's last year."   
"You saw his thoughts?" Asked Neville incredulously.  
"Yes." Harry looked sad again.  
"That bad?" asked Neville.  
"I saw some trials, in a wizard Court. Death Eaters being sent to   
Azkaban."  
"But that's good. " Said Neville with utter certainty. "That's where they   
deserve to be." Anger rose as he thought back to his last 'family visit'.   
Harry was looking at him with sympathy.  
"What?" said Neville. Realising he had no reason to snap at Harry, he   
quickly said,  
"Look, we should get to the Hall. Second round starts in five minutes."  
"You're watching?"  
"Of course, want to cheer you on don't we? I'm not about to go watch the   
Slytherin second round!" Following Neville gloomily out of the dorm,   
Harry's thoughts were suddenly with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco sat in the stands. Slytherin's second round was on the Quidditch   
pitch. He had won his first duel against a cocky first year. They had tried   
to disarm him, a first year! He had confused them with a quick tickling   
charm and knocked them off their feet. What was bothering him was the   
unexpected watcher. Mortority was there, that annoying smirk on his face.   
Why wasn't he watching Potter? Draco remembered the look of pure   
hatred Mortority had given him after Harry left in the hallway. Draco had   
given as good as he got. He looked up as cheers arose from the crowd.   
The seventh year had knocked out the sixth year, literally knocked them   
out. There was now the second year left, a girl Draco hardly recognised,   
him and the seventh year boy. He watched their names flash, written on   
the air, and his own glowed.  
  
The young girl walked out to the pitch, head held high. The seventh year   
boy was looking very smug. He bowed theatrically to the small girl,   
getting laughter from the crowd and a few half hearted boo's.   
Snape shot up green sparks. The first spells hit each other and richoted off   
in different directions, dissipating as they reached the white line. The boy   
blasted fire at the girl's leg, and Draco heard her yelp in pain. She limped   
backwards, the boy laughing at her. She cowered a little as he stepped   
forwards, wand raised. Then, "OOF!" Her frail smile had been replaced   
by a cruel smirk. She had duped him, and as he had got close enough   
brought her knee into his groin. As the crowd cheered and the boy sank to   
the ground with a whimper, her name appeared opposite Draco's. Draco   
couldn't help smiling, she was a true Slytherin.   
  
As he walked back to the field, he heard someone clapping especially   
hard. He turned to see Mortority looking straight at him, clapping his   
hands together. Draco turned his back on him and walked into position.  
The green sparks shone above him. Neither moved for a second sizing   
each other up. Then she shouted "Expelliarmus!" and he was forced to   
jump out of the way. He shouted "Reducto!" But she met it with another   
spell, and they became a shower of sparks in mid air. Racking his brains,   
Draco came up with something, but had to dodge away again. He sensed   
something move behind him, but couldn't risk averting his eyes for a   
second. He shouted the cord tying curse to tie her feet together. His   
triumphant smile faded though, as he realised something was horribly   
wrong. The cords didn't stop at her feet, they crept up her body as she hit   
the floor, lashing tighter and tighter. Snape ran forward as Draco's name   
went into the winning position. The ropes were up to her chest, and he   
could hear her wheezing. He stepped forward, but turned at the sound of   
very loud clapping. Mortority was grinning at him, and laughed as he   
walked away back towards the school.  
  
Harry danced to the side as the seventh year's spell scorched the floor. A   
near miss had left his wand arm bleeding, and the seventh year's spells   
were coming fast and furious. Harry had to dodge again as red fire circled   
towards him. It was the last duel, he had to win it for the second round.   
Harry just needed the right moment to set off reducto, his opponent was   
injured on their right leg, and already off balance. Harry coughed away   
some residual smoke, and saw Mortority enter the Hall. The professor   
glanced at the score board and grinned at him. Harry had to do something   
before he interfered. Suddenly a blast to his left, then one straight on his   
right, igniting the wooden floor. They were trying to make him step over   
the line. Harry looked up as the boy aimed another blast where Harry was   
standing. The spell was shouted, and as the fire curved his way, Harry   
tensed, then jumped as high as he could. He felt his left leg burn, but   
shouted "Reducto!". The boy slammed into the floor just as Harry landed,   
his leg buckling. He looked up to the board. Shining in the winner's   
position was 'Harry Potter." The seventh year banged his fist on the floor   
in frustration.  
  
After Madam Pomfrey's assistant had fussed over him, Harry set off back   
to the Hospital wing. 6 days to go he thought, whispering it over and over   
like a mantra. He turned a corner and nearly walked into a strange   
procession. Professor Snape was walking briskly towards Madam   
Pomfrey's with a floating stretcher infront of him, carrying a young girl   
who was very pale. Harry could see angry red lines around her neck and   
on her face. Following behind, white as death, was Draco Malfoy. Harry   
ran to catch up.   
"Draco, what happened?" Draco turned at the sound of his voice, his eyes   
wide and round.  
"Mortority happened." He whispered.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: thankyou all the lovely reviewers! The story will not be   
deleted, as I have decided to just continually mock the freak in my A N's   
instead. He shall now be known as " The Lifeless One." Hope you're   
liking it, as I said, I think we'll be done within the week, but don't hold   
me to it. Next chapter people finally start seeing Mortority isn't as nice as   
they all think, many many different pov's, We get a few coherent   
sentences from Ron and Herm and may even see some final round action!   
It won't be the last chapter though, don't worry. :)  
  



	19. Chapter19

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: See bottom of page  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes Chapter - 19  
  
  
The Weasley's stayed in the hospital wing until Wednesday. Harry and   
Hermione stayed with them, trying to take their mind off everything. A   
rumour had gone around that Draco Malfoy had tried to kill his opponent   
in the second round. Harry didn't believe a word of it. Harry now knew   
who he would have to fight to get the wish. Draco from Slytherin, a   
seventh year Ravenclaw and a sixth year Hufflepuff. Cho Chang had   
thankfully been knocked out in the second round. The Griffindor's threw a   
small party to welcome back the Weasleys, but it didn't go on very late.   
Everyone seemed to get tired more easily than they used to. Harry even   
thought laughter sounded different now. Every time he saw something in   
his friends, some sign of sadness, his resolve hardened even more to get   
that wish and make everything all right again. He decided that for this   
round, he'd train as hard as possible.  
  
Ron woke up on Thursday morning, then tried to get back to sleep again.   
It was so warm in bed, and the outside world had gone so sour, he thought   
he may as well sleep through it. He didn't have to go back to lessons yet,   
Dumbledore had given his family, Hermione and Harry until after the   
competition was over. He rolled over to ask Harry what they should do   
that day, but he was gone. Then he remembered Harry wanted to train   
himself for the last round. As the other boy's left for lessons, Fred and   
George entered with identical huge yawns. They sat on Neville's bed   
across from Ron.  
"Hey ickle brother." Ron just grunted in reply. George said,  
"Going to get up? We could go outside, maybe do some flying?" Ron   
looked at the window, and glared at the bright sunshine. How could it be   
so nice outside when everything was so bad? Once again he compelled to   
just run from the room and destroy whoever had taken his parents from   
him. But he didn't know where they were, or who he was facing.   
Hermione and Ginny wandered in and sat on Harry's bed. Ron said a   
sleepy hello, then his eyes travelled to Harry's trunk. Harry had dreamt it,   
hadn't he?  
  
"Hermione," he asked suddenly, "What do you know about Pensieves?"   
She looked at him puzzled, then answered,  
"Not much. Why?"  
"Well...." Ron began, "....Harry said he dreamt about....that night. And he   
seemed upset about it."  
"Where is Harry?" Fred interrupted.   
"Er, he's training. Anyway, you remember Hagrid gave him that Pensieve   
crystal for his birthday?"  
"Yes?" Hermione still hadn't caught on.  
"Well if he used it after he had the dream...." Hermione's eyes widened   
with understanding, and she said,  
"...then the dream would be in the crystal!" Ron and Hermione started at   
each other, smiling, when Ginny asked,  
"Um, what's a Pensieve?" Ron told them what Harry had seen in the   
Headmaster's office the last year, how he had ended up inside   
Dumbledore's memories.  
"So....we could watch Harry's dream?" Asked Ginny.  
"I don't know, that's why I asked Herm. Can we?" asked Ron. Fred   
answered,  
"Um, hate to put a damper on things, but wouldn't Harry mind us just   
watching his memories?" Ron tried to dismiss this with a wave of his   
hand, but Ginny said,  
"Yeah, I don't think I'd be too pleased. I mean, it's like a .... like a ..." Her   
voice trailed off. Hermione hugged her, and at Fred's questioning glance   
mouthed the word, "Diary." Fred showed he understood, then said   
brightly,  
"Gin, what do you say to a spot of flying? Ronniekins can't be bothered   
getting out of bed, but it's a great day. Want to come?" Ginny looked up   
and grinned. The three left chatting about the Chuddley Cannons. When   
they were gone Ron said,  
"But it's possible?" Hermione looked disapproving, and said,  
"I'm not sure. It might only respond to Harry."   
"One way to find out." Said Ron.  
  
Draco wandered towards Mortority's classroom. Tonight was his   
detention for supposedly punching Harry. Draco scowled to himself. he   
hadn't even been able to shout at Potter about it. The last time he saw him   
was on the way to the hospital wing with Snape and the injured girl. He   
had been so freaked out by the fact she was almost strangled to death he   
had hardly noticed Potter was there. When he recovered himself and went   
to find him, Draco was told he had gone into virtual hibernation with the   
Weasleys. He was also told Harry had won Griffindor's second round.   
Draco wasn't looking forward to facing him, not with Mortority putting   
his nose in. That's if you live past tonight, he thought to himself, arriving   
outside the classroom. He knocked, and opened the door at the sound of   
Mortority's "Enter." Mortority looked in an even worse mood than before,   
and gestured to close the door. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when   
someone stepped out from behind it. It was his father, Lucious.   
  
The two Death Eaters glared at each other, the hatred almost tangible in   
the air. Lucious said,  
"You will bring him back to the Dark Lord?" Mortority nodded silently.   
Lucious turned to Draco.  
"It is time, Draco. Follow me." Draco's heart was hammering painfully   
fast, but he knew he had to obey. As they walked along empty corridors,   
students blissfully unaware in their classes, Draco finally admitted   
something to himself he'd long tried to hide. He was afraid. Of his father,   
of Voldemort, but mostly of what would happen when he finally refused   
to be a Death Eater.  
  
Harry was exhausted when he got back to the common room. Ron and   
Hermione were sat by the fire muttering to each other quietly. They   
stopped as soon as they noticed Harry.  
"Hey Harry." Said Ron, with what seemed forced brightness.  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
"Going on? Nothing, we were just...."  
"Talking about the Geolite." Finished Hermione. Harry looked from one   
guilty face to the other.  
"Hmmmmm." Just as he was about to announce he was going to bed, Fred   
and Ginny came in through the portrait. Ginny looked pale, and Fred   
looked sombre.  
"What is it?" The colour had drained from Ron's face and he had stood   
up. Harry felt his stomach turn to ice.  
"It's not mum and dad." Said Fred quickly at their worried expressions.  
"It's Malfoy." Said Ginny. "He's disappeared."  
  
Saturday morning arrived, the day of the final round. Dumbledore had   
announced that with Draco's disappearance and other odd happenings   
concerning the competition it was best to get it over with and get back to   
normality. It made Ron smile to think his best friend might actually see his   
parents by that evening. He and Hermione were getting no-where with the   
Pensieve crystal, it hadn't done anything when Ron had picked it up. They   
hadn't told the others they were still trying, as it upset Ginny so much.   
Everyone had already left early for the start of the third round, and Ron   
and Hermione had said they would definitely be there for the start. Harry   
had given them an odd look, like he was pained somehow, and hadn't   
even protested when Hermione had given him a good luck hug. He had   
just smiled at her and clapped Ron's shoulder saying he'd see them when   
it was all over. Hermione had narrowed the answer down to a few   
different combinations of herbs and spells. She reasoned that if the crystal   
thought Ron was Harry, it would show them the dream. She had taken   
herbs from the Polyjuice potion and hair from Harry's comb and was   
muttering over the crystal.   
  
"Well?" Asked Ron impatiently glancing at his watch.  
"Don't rush me!" Said Hermione for the hundredth time. They only had a   
few minutes before the round started.  
"Sorry, sorry. I just really want to see this dream!"  
"I know Ron! I'm trying, just be patient!" Ron paced around her.   
"Ron." She said with a warning note. He sighed, stopped pacing and   
flopped onto his bed. He suddenly grinned as he watched her.  
"This reminds me of the second year, holed up in that bathroom."   
Hermione smiled into her work.   
"Wow, that really took weeks to do." He added.  
"It was fun though." said Hermione, not looking up.  
"Fun? Fun being stuck in a toilet?" She laughed then.  
"No, it was fun having our little secret going, the three of us. Sneaking   
around together making secret potions. I guess some things really don't   
change." Ron gazed at her.  
"Some things do." He said quietly. She looked up surprised. Ron realised   
what he had said and quickly added,  
"Er, um, I mean, well, Harry for one. He's not the same after last year."   
Hermione looked at him with a small smile a moment longer, Ron was   
sure he was a red as a beetroot. Then she turned back to the crystal,   
saying,  
"Sirius disappearing can't have helped. But then, Harry's got us." She   
turned and smiled at him again. He felt like his face was on fire, and   
before he could stop himself, said,  
"Hermione, would you...." He was interrupted however, when Hermione   
finished the spell and the crystal blazed with light. Hermione fell   
backwards, shocked, as images began to swirl inside it.  
  
Harry watched as the Ravenclaw walked dejectedly back to their seat, the   
Hufflepuff cheering seemed to stretch to the sky. The final round was on   
the Quidditch field, and the stands were packed. There were plenty of   
Slytherin's missing, still very upset over Draco's disappearance. Harry had   
a nasty feeling that when he made his final visit to the Chamber of Secrets   
there would be a new addition to the prisoners. Dumbledore spoke, his   
voice magnified by his wand.  
"Students, we come now to the end of the Geolite competition. We have   
seen may fine duels and techniques, but also comforted many students in   
the process. Applause please, for all the entrants." The stands were filled   
by a thunderous clapping. Dean nudged Harry on the arm, grinning.   
Dumbledore continued,  
"When the winner had been determined, I will lead them to the enchanted   
room housing the Geolite. They will have as much time as they wish to   
make their choice, and will not be disturbed. The room is enchanted to   
prevent anyone entering except the winner of this competition. I would   
like to remind our two representatives, that the power of the wish is very   
great indeed. Only use it when you know, in you heart, your choice. Can   
the two remaining contestants please come to the duelling area?"  
  
There was more thunderous applause as Harry walked shakily to the pitch.   
Shining in the air were the words, "Harry Potter of Griffindor v Ryan   
Harvey of Hufflepuff". Harry stepped over the line and turned to face the   
sixth year boy.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: The end is getting closer! I will soon have my life back!   
Anyway, as always R&R. The lifeless one must have got the message   
because I am nasty email free :) More Lupin next time, the last round, we   
actually see the Geolite and more Draco action! That won't be the last   
chapter either, but we are getting there!  



	20. Chapter20

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 20  
  
Harry glanced around and saw Mortority in place halfway between them.   
Harry turned back around determined to win this fight alone, and nodded   
when Dumbledore asked if they were ready. The green sparks went up on   
the last Geolite duel.  
  
Ron knelt next to Hermione on the floor, both staring at the crystal. The   
light was still there, but the images had gone.  
"What happened?" whispered Ron.  
"I'm not sure.....it might respond to you now." Ron cautiously reached out   
to the crystal, and as soon as he touched it the images returned. Hermione   
smiled happily.   
"It thinks you're Harry!" Ron grinned at her, then looked worried.  
"Er....how are we supposed to see the dream though?"  
"Just think about it, think about your parents. Then that might lead you to   
the whole dream."  
"Um, ok." Ron thought hard about them, he thought of their trip to   
Diagon Alley together. They looked so happy. The crystal got very hot in   
his hand, and Ron recognised the image it as Diagon Alley." Hermione   
looked curious.  
"Is this his dream?" They watched themselves wandering down the alley,   
then stop at the quidditch shop. Ron heard himself admiring the Chuddley   
Cannon robes.  
"No!" he said to Hermione, "This is really us! This is when we went to   
Diagon Alley!"  
"Why is it showing us that?"  
"Well, that's where I pictured mum and dad." He said sadly. The Harry in   
the crystal said something to the others, then started walking away, the   
picture in the crystal following him. He looked sad, more so than Ron   
remembered.   
"Well we need to see the dre...." Hermione stopped abruptly as the Harry   
in the crystal was grabbed from behind, and the image suddenly blurred.   
"What the..." said Ron, but also shut up as the scene subtly changed. They   
watched, horrified, as Harry ran from his assailant, Hermione breathed in   
with shock when Voldemort appeared. They saw their friend tortured with   
the Dark Mark put on his back, then whisked back through time. They   
heard the threats, saw the fear. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw   
herself and Ron walking towards Harry, Harry's strained look she had   
never noticed before, and cringed with revulsion when she saw herself   
shake hands with his torturer. Only then did it sink in who the man was.   
She turned and looked at Ron, who was a white as a sheet, and whispered,  
"Mortority." A loud klaxon startled them both and Ron dropped the   
crystal. Ron looked at his watch and stuttered,  
"The..the..third round. It's..star..started."   
  
Harry jumped to the side as a curse just missed him. The crowd were   
going nuts, screaming themselves hoarse. Harry shot his own curse before   
having to duck, feeling his hair blown backwards. Glancing up, he saw his   
own curse dodged by the sixth year. Harry was getting tired, and saw   
Mortority looking twitchy. Harry said the disarming spell, and it was met   
in mid air in an explosion of sparks. Through the smoke, he turned to   
Mortority, but he had moved. He was stood up, and as Harry heard a lot of   
people coughing and spluttering Mortority threw something shiny into the   
area. Instinct took over, and Harry went to run over the line, but ran into   
another invisible barrier.   
  
Ron and Hermione were running flat out towards the Quidditch Pitch.   
There was a lot of smoke hanging over it, but they saved their energy for   
running and kept going. They had seen all they needed to see, Ron   
handling the images in the crystal. How could I be so stupid? Ron thought   
furiously to himself. As he looked up from the floor, he had to stop   
abruptly and cover his eyes. A blinding white light had erupted from the   
stands. Ron stumbled and fell to the ground, and heard Hermione do the   
same. The light was so intense it shone through his eyelids, he felt like his   
skin was burning. As he heard Hermione cry out in pain, the light turned   
slowly to dark.  
  
Lupin was chatting to Hagrid about the Psygators, Hermione's enthusiasm   
having finally gotten through to him. He looked at the huge creatures   
glittering in the sun. As he watched, it's shadow seemed to get suddenly   
darker. The sparkling scales got intensely bright, and he looked away,   
squinting. He heard Hagrid curse vehemently, but Remus was already   
running towards the Quidditch Pitch when the light began to fade.  
  
Freezing cold liquid was sloshing onto Harry's face, cooling the fire in his   
head and eyes. As he opened them more liquid fell onto his face, and he   
choked, turning his head away. A rush of images entered his head.   
Slamming into the invisible barrier, seeing Ryan dash over the line and   
people scrabbling in panic in the stands. Then light, light so fierce it made   
him wince just o think of it. A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Get up Potter, time to make a wish." Mortority grabbed him by the elbow   
and hauled him to his feet. Harry choked out more of the blue liquid, but   
Mortority was already dragging him away from the Entrance Hall where   
he had been lying and down a corridor.  
"Potter, you know what to do. The enchantments on this room are very   
sophisticated. Only you can go inside. Dumbledore wasn't very happy   
with that particular rule from the Ministry, so put a time limit on. You   
have to make the wish before an hour has passed inside the room. Are you   
listening Potter?" Harry rubbed at his eyes furiously then looked blearily   
around. They were in the large transfiguration classroom, but there was a   
very large black box in the centre of it with one small door in the side.   
Mortority spoke again.  
"Remember what you're doing this for Potter. Remember just who it is   
that we have in our possession. An hour is a long time, don't get any   
heroic ideas."   
  
Remus saw something lying on the grass, and as he got nearer recognised   
a flaming Weasley head which turned out to be Ron. Hermione was curled   
up right next to him, whimpering slightly. Ron was unconscious, and as   
Remus lifted his eyelid it was to expose a completely white eye. Hagrid   
arrived, panting beside him.  
"They've been blinded." He said bluntly. As Hagrid bent down to examine   
Ron, Remus turned to Hermione. She was still awake, but in a lot of pain.   
He turned her around, it was obvious she couldn't see either. Her eyes   
were red and swollen, tears running down her face.  
"Hermione?" She started at her name.  
"Who...who's there?"  
"It's me, it's Remus Lupin, everything will be all right...."  
"No! It won't be alright!" She seemed hysterical, and her hands gripped   
around his. She carried on, getting more and more frantic.  
"You have to help Harry! He's making him wish! He's got Sirius and the   
Weasleys and he'll kill them if Harry doesn't do as he says!" Lupin   
glanced at Hagrid's worried frown. The girl was obviously erratic, but he   
had never doubted her before.  
"Who Hermione?" He shook her slightly. "Who is making Harry wish for   
them?" Hermione quailed in his arms, then whispered,  
"You-know-who."  
  
Harry took a step towards the black cube. Mortority had his wand out and   
was urging him forwards. Harry's mind was flicking from Sirius to the   
Weasleys, to the blinded and unconscious crowd at the Quidditch pitch.   
Time slowed as he got closer to the door. Ron congratulating him that he'd   
e able to see his parents. Neville's pain of realisation that he may have   
been able to cure his own. Hermione's disappointment in him when she   
thought he attacked Ron. He reached out at Mortority's instruction for the   
handle, it glowed orange at his touch. He pulled open the door and   
glimpsed a shimmering golden nugget inside as big as a couch, when he   
heard running footsteps. Mortority glanced towards the sound.  
"In Potter! Get inside!" Harry took a step forwards towards the golden   
glow. The pounding footsteps got louder. Mortority shot something inches   
from his head.  
"I won't tell you again!" Harry saw his eye twitch, something he hadn't   
seen for weeks. Was there a way out after all? Then the door to the   
classroom was flung open, and Remus Lupin charged through, wand   
raised. Mortority shot at him and he dove for cover behind a desk. Harry's   
heart soared when he heard him say,  
"No Harry! Don't do it! You're not alone anymore!" Harry got a glimpse   
of Mortority sending another hex in Lupin's direction, then Mortority   
turned towards Harry. Lupin cried out,   
"Just hold on! Hold on for as long as you can!" Harry saw his frantic look   
as Mortority's curse sent him sprawling inside the room and the door slam   
shut, cutting off the sounds of the battle.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's note: ok, reasons you are all going to kill me. 1) the cliffhanger  
2) There's only two or three parts left 3) I'm going away this weekend so   
you'll have to wait for the last part until next week. *ducks as rotten   
garbage is thrown* Oh, and it's too short, but I had to force myself to   
write this, we moved house today and I'm knackered. This way, I have   
flamed myself before you have a chance. R&R!  



	21. Chapter21

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 21  
  
  
Lupin saw Harry sprawled inside the room with the Geolite, then   
Mortority sent another curse, slamming the door shut before he could do   
anything. Lupin stood up from behind the desk, shouting, "Reducto!", but   
Mortority dove to the side out of view. Then Lupin heard "Expelliarmus!"   
and with horror watched his wand soar across the room. Mortority re-  
appeared, a wand in each hand, his frozen smile returning.   
"Hello Werewolf." A wand was extended, Lupin turned towards the door,   
heard, "Crucio!" and closed his eyes in expectance of the pain. But it   
didn't come. He turned and saw Mortority backing away from Hagrid,   
who seemed to be brandishing an umbrella at him.  
"Expelliarmus!" Hagrid boomed, then deftly caught both wands, throwing   
one to Lupin. Lupin walked over and stood next to him, facing off with   
Mortority. But Mortority kept smiling. In one movement he pulled   
something shiny out of his robes, and turned it. Lupin realised what it was   
a second too late. Mortority blurred, still smiling, then was gone.  
  
"Dammit!" Lupin kicked a chair in frustration.  
"Wha' happened?" asked Hagrid, astonished.  
"It was a time-turner. He could be any time by now." Lupin paced to   
relieve his anger, eyes going back to the black room in the centre of the   
floor. He turned to Hagrid.  
"Is there any way to get in there?" Hagrid's face was still angry, and he   
was muttering curses under his breath, but he gathered himself together.  
"No. In an hour the door'll open automatically. It was one of the safe   
guards Dumbledore insisted on."  
"Then," Lupin said grimly, "We have an hour to give Harry the choice he   
deserves."  
  
Harry slid down the wall, the Geolite's golden glow washing over him.   
They knew. Somehow, someone had found out. He glanced at his watch,   
hoping for some miracle, but Sirius' hand still fell over "Lost". What good   
would it do though? They still couldn't help Sirius. That was, if Mortority   
hadn't caught them yet. Or worse..... He turned sitting leaning against the   
door. The Geolite looked like a giant gold nugget, glittering innocently   
away. Harry wasn't fooled by its outward appearance though. This thing   
had caused him months of misery.  
  
Ron coughed a little as Lupin poured something over his face. Hagrid   
breathed a sigh of relief as Ron's eyes slowly returned to normal as   
Hermione's had done. Hermione, along with the school House Elves had   
already gone off with a supply of the liquid from Lupin to start healing   
other people. Ron blinked and squinted at them. Lupin smiled then said,  
"It'll stop hurting in a minute, then everything will seem less bright." Ron   
nodded and clamped his eyes shut, mumbling,  
"What happened, where's Hermione?"   
"A Light Bomb exploded in the stadium, blinded everyone. The effects   
can be countered however, and Hermione is as we speak healing her   
fellow students." Ron looked through the gaps between his fingers.  
"Healing them with what?"  
"Carrot juice." Said Lupin with a half smile. Then he turned serious again.   
"Ron, what has been happening? Hermione said You-Know-Who was   
forcing Harry to make a wish for him." Ron had opened his eyes again,   
and opened his mouth to speak when,  
"RON!" He turned to be confronted by a near hysterical Hermione and a   
smiling though confused Albus Dumbledore. Ron gently prised Hermione   
off himself and shakily got to his feet. He turned to the Headmaster.  
"There's something you have to see."  
  
Draco longed to itch at his new robes, but that would be a sign of   
weakness. He followed his father silently down a stone passageway,   
which seemed vaguely familiar. Since his 'disappearance', his Father had   
been teaching Draco on the proper way to address the Master, how to   
show the proper respect, how to speak to other Death Eaters. Death Eater,   
that was what he was to become. Lucious had said something about   
"proving himself in this difficult time". He had changed that morning into   
the robes for the first time. As a child he had played with the masks he   
found in the mansion, thinking they were costumes. Now he would give   
anything to take it off. They had flown very close to Hogwarts, and for a   
terror filled second Draco had thought he was expected to help attack it.   
Then his father had thrown the chain of a time-turner around his neck, and   
the scenery had abruptly changed. He had no idea where they were, or   
even when.  
  
They continued silently down the passageway, then came to a door   
flanked by two Death Eaters. Draco did as he had learnt and didn't even   
glance at them as they passed. Inside the room, Draco caught himself   
before he looked around in surprise. They were in a huge Hall, lit from   
above by a purple glow that covered the whole ceiling. That wasn't the   
surprising thing though. What was surprising was the three people in   
chains by one wall, and the skeletal figure standing over them.  
  
Dumbledore was gazing at the crystal infront of him. Ron and Hermione   
had finished telling what they had seen, and how. Lupin paced backwards   
and forwards behind the chairs they were sat on, occasionally glancing at   
his watch in an agitated way. Hagrid stood silently by the door. Hermione   
was gripping Ron's hand, so hard he couldn't feel his fingers. But it didn't   
matter. All he could think of was what was going on in the Geolite room   
right now, and what had already happened to his parents. He was startled   
by Dumbledore's voice.  
"You said you can now control the crystal?" Ron nodded. Dumbledore   
looked thoughtful. "We know that Harry is being controlled, and must   
make a certain wish. We don't know what that wish is, but we do know it   
is for Voldemort." Ron shivered involuntarily. "We also know that he is   
now trapped in that room for another 40 minutes, and must make the wish   
before then. What we need, are more options." He looked expectantly at   
Ron, but Ron was completely lost. Hermione spoke.  
"Ron could use the crystal to show us more?"   
"Exactly." Said Dumbledore, as Ron looked between them.   
"But," he stammered, " I'm not very good at it. I wanted to see Harry's   
dream but it showed me our trip to Diagon Alley instead."  
"I'm sure you can do it with guidance." Said Dumbledore. Ron wasn't   
convinced. Hermione spoke again, but with reluctance.  
  
"There....might be a way." Dumbledore looked at her. She squirmed, but   
continued, "If Ron was controlled, then it would be a lot faster."   
"Controlled?" asked Lupin. Dumbledore's gaze moved over to Ron as he   
answered Lupin.  
"The Imperius Curse." The room was silent. Hermione felt Ron tense next   
to her, and quickly said,  
"It'd be Dumbledore, Ron, and not for very long. He could find what we   
need through you."   
"It's your choice, Mr Weasley." Said Dumbledore. Ron turned to   
Hermione, still gripping her hand.   
"This will help Harry, right?" He ignored the rest of the room, he trusted   
her judgement above everyone's. He was rewarded by her smile,   
Hermione's smile, and a nod of her head. He smiled back, then said,  
"I'll do it."  
  
The people Draco assumed were the Weasleys were staring defiantly up at   
the man, while the third prisoner seemed to have trouble staying   
conscious. Lucious walked over to the scene, standing at a respectful   
distance. After a while that seemed forever to Draco, the skeletal man   
turned to his father.  
"Yes, Lucious?" That voice was enough to send Draco running, but he felt   
rooted to the spot.  
"The new recruit, my Lord, to follow in faithful service." Draco felt his   
hands bawl into fists as he man turned, those red eyes narrowing   
maliciously. He extended one long finger and beckoned Draco over. In a   
state of barely controlled panic, Draco walked slowly to the scene. He   
spoke again.  
"Bow for your lord, Draco." Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw the   
third prisoner look up in surprise at his name. He quickly fell to the floor   
as his father had shown him. He was rewarded for this with laughter, cruel   
high laughter.  
"Get up, boy, get up. I see you have learnt your father's obedience. Now,   
look at these people. What do you think they did to deserve this   
treatment?" Draco looked at the Weasleys, dirty and dishevelled and pale.   
He looked at the other man who seemed vaguely familiar, bruised and   
beaten. Say "Nothing", said a voice in his head. Instead he said,  
"Whatever it was that displeased you......My Lord."  
  
Ron felt like he was floating away. Why had he been so worried? There   
was nothing to worry about. Everything was easy, what did the world   
matter to him? He was vaguely aware of images floating through his   
mind, of far away voices, but none of it made sense to him. He could lye   
here forever, and nothing would ever bother him again. A voice floated   
towards him.  
"Time to get up, Mr Weasley." He cringed away from the voice. he didn't   
know what was outside this place, but he knew it frightened him. As the   
voice grew more insistent, Ron felt the clouds slipping away, as the   
whispering voices got louder and louder. Then,  
"He's awake!" Hermione's relieved voice. Ron opened his eyes. He was   
lying on a couch in Dumbledore's comfortable office, Hermione and   
Dumbledore bent over him. All that had happened flooded back into his   
head and he quickly sat up.  
"Did it work? Did you see it?"   
"Yes." Said Dumbledore looking sombre. "I had known there was   
something about Mortority, but I assumed he was a plant of Fudge's   
harassing Harry. I was wrong." Ron had never seen the Headmaster   
looking so down, it was as if the fire in his eyes had gone out. Lupin   
spoke.  
"I thought he was just another prejudiced teacher. But that doesn't matter   
now Dumbledore. What matters is, where are they?" Ron turned as   
Hermione ran a hand through her hair, a sure sign she was thinking hard.   
Then her eyes lit up.  
"Sir, doesn't it say in "Hogwarts, A History" that before the enchanted   
ceiling in the Great Hall was installed the roof was made of glass?"   
Dumbledore looked up, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the twinkle   
was back.  
"Excellent, Miss Granger, a thousand points to Griffindor. Yes, above the   
enchanted ceiling is a roof of purple glass. It was like that for about a   
hundred years as I recall."   
"There was something else too." Said Hagrid. "In the crystal, the walls   
were stone, and once when I chipped them in the Hall with a Christmas   
Tree I saw there's a lot of plaster over the stone." Lupin joined in.  
"The time would have to be when no-one was around. Even You-Know-  
Who won't mess with History." Dumbledore strode over to a cabinet and   
retrieved a set of History books. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
"Knowledge, Mr Weasley, as you will learn, really is the key to power.   
Not trust, not obedience, and not defiance. But to use this knowledge takes   
some effort." He gestured to one of the books. Ron sighed, then opened   
the cover.  
  
Draco sped up to keep pace with Mortority and his Father. "The Master"   
had apparently been pleased with him, pleased enough to let him watch   
the prisoners get tortured. His stomach turned just thinking about it. The   
three of them were now on another mission, but Draco didn't know what.   
They stopped, and Draco recognised this as the place they had   
materialised at. The two Death Eaters pulled off their masks, and Draco   
hastily did the same. The hatred between the two was almost palpable, the   
first expression visible on their faces was loathing. The glares continued   
as they removed the black robes from over their clothes.   
"Come Draco." Draco walked to his Father's side as Mortority retrieved   
his own time turner. The chain was slung around his neck and he felt the   
sensation of speeding very fast forwards. When the world stopped moving   
Draco looked around at the scenery outside Hogwarts again. He looked   
around, but the others were already speeding away towards an entrance.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: Did you miss me? this turned out way longer than I   
expected, so there may still be another three parts to go. Chill though, I'm   
getting there. Still liking it? still reading it? any plot holes or similar   
alarming mistakes? Any guesses yet on the last line of the story containing   
"Every Time I Close My eyes?"   



	22. Chapter22

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 22  
  
  
Harry walked around the Geolite for what felt like the hundredth time,   
gaze flicking alternately from it to his watch. He had been trapped in the   
room for 40 minutes. Whatever he decided to wish for, he had 20 minutes   
to decide, or everything that had passed would have been for nothing.   
Images of his parents drifted across his mind, but he pushed them away.   
No, he could never have that. He thought then of Ron's ideas, gold and   
riches that would buy the Weasley's more houses than they knew what to   
do with. He thought of Fred and George's dream o joke shops stretching   
as far as the eyes could see. The he thought of Neville, the friend he'd   
found in the nervous boy this year.  
  
His watch told him that Sirius was still lost, so Voldemort still had that   
power over him. As long as he still had Sirius and the Weasleys, Harry   
had no further options. He stopped and glared at the Geolite in frustration.   
Lupin had said that everyone knew what had been happening. But he   
hadn't said who knew. And what if the battle between him and Mortority   
had gone badly? From a memory, the cruel image of the killing curse in   
action floated infront of his eyes, a person he cared about falling lifeless to   
the floor. Harry rubbed his scar unconsciously, trying to banish the image   
of Remus Lupin lying dead in the classroom from his mind. He looked at   
his watch again. What could he do? So they knew, so what? It was too   
late, he was beyond help. Harry wiped a tear from his face, hardly   
noticing it. What if they were all dead? As Harry sank once more to the   
cold floor before the Geolite, another voice floated from his memory....  
  
"Just hold on! Hold on for as long as you can!"  
  
Harry rested his head on his hands, vaguely noticing they were shaking.   
He would hold on, as long as he could. He looked at the time again. He   
could hold on forever if need be, as long as forever only took 15 minutes.  
  
Draco wasn't sure where they were. He knew they were inside Hogwarts,   
but not exactly where. They had entered into a secret passage, and now he   
was disorientated. His stomach was churning, he thought the sound of it   
would give him away. Every time they took a choice of tunnels, the idea   
of just running away down the other occurred to him. The rational part of   
his mind reminded him that if he tried it, he'd get maybe five yards before   
he was killed in his tracks. So instead he silently followed the two Death   
Eaters to wherever they were going.  
  
They stopped ahead of him, and Mortority muttered something. They both   
drew their wands, and with not a word to Draco, jumped through a door   
that had just opened. Harry heard his father shout "Reducto!", then   
silence. Cautiously, Draco emerged from the tunnel into a quite well lit   
classroom he recognised as the Transfiguration classroom. The opening   
slid shut noiselessly behind him, and when he turned round all he saw was   
seamless wall. He turned to see who his father had attacked, but there was   
no-one else there.  
"Strange that there would be no guard." Remarked Mortority dryly. Lucius   
glared at him.  
"You would have been grateful if there had been." Mortority merely   
smiled his chilling smile at him. Lucius stalked over to a black room in the   
centre of the floor, and reached for the door handle. He let out a hiss as a   
spark went from it to his hand.   
"Dumbledore's protection." He said through gritted teeth.   
"So much for no guards. It doesn't need them." Lucius rounded as if to   
say something else, then seemed to notice Draco for the first time.   
"Draco, the Master has bestowed a great honour on us. We will be the   
ones to deliver Potter to him as soon as he exits this room with a certain   
object." Draco had no idea what to say to this, so nodded mutely. Lucius   
continued,  
"You will wait here, while we make ourselves undetectable. If anyone   
comes, you will persuade them to leave, or we will kill them. Do you   
understand? The Master will be most....displeased if we fail in this   
assignment." Killed?!? They would kill people? Here? In Hogwarts?   
Draco couldn't even comprehend the idea, but seeing his father's face lit   
up in fanatical obsession, nodded again. He turned to the door, sitting at a   
desk, while the Death eaters faded from view.   
  
Dumbledore had conjured a black board in his office, and crossed off   
another date on it. That left them with three possibilities. Remus almost   
shouted,  
"We don't have time for this! The room will open in ten minutes!"  
"Then we'll try them all." Said Dumbledore decisively. They headed for   
the door, Ron and Hermione dropping their books and getting up to   
follow. Dumbledore turned.  
"Not you two."  
"But Professor!..."  
"If you want to help, wait outside the Geolite room for Harry. If he has   
been forced to make a wish, he might be hurt or upset. Take him to   
Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid, I think there may be something else we need   
from you." Hagrid nodded and left as Lupin and Dumbledore hurried out.   
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him after them.  
"Come on, we need to get to Transfiguration!"  
  
Lupin practically had to run to keep up with the old Headmaster, who was   
suddenly seeming his sprightly self again. They reached the great Hall.   
Remus glanced nervously at his watch. It told him they had seven minutes   
left. Lupin was startled by a roaring sound. He jumped, then backed up a   
few paces when Hagrid re-appeared with one of the huge glittering   
Psygators on a lead. Dumbledore smiled, taking the lead. "Psygators,   
Remus. No doubt this lad will come in useful. The Headmaster handed   
him the leash, and he took another step backwards. Then he had an idea as   
Dumbledore produced a Time Turner.  
"Couldn't we use longer than seven minutes? Using the time turner?"   
Dumbledore merely looked up and said,   
"5 turns." Then he threw the chain around Lupin's neck and turned the   
device. Everything blurred, and Lupin instantly knew he didn't like this   
mode of travel. When it stopped, they were standing in the same room, the   
Psygator looking lazily around, but purple light filtered down from the   
ceiling. He opened his mouth in astonishment, but Dumbledore said,  
"For Harry's choice to be affected, we must do this in the time allowed.   
And I think......." He glanced around the room at the decorators   
equipment. "....this isn't the right time." Before Lupin could reply, he   
turned the device again and they were gone.  
  
Ron reached the classroom first, Hermione lagging behind as his legs were   
so long. He nearly skidded past the entrance, but as surprised by Draco's   
appearance and fell onto the wall. Draco got up stiffly and glanced to his   
left. Ron couldn't see inside the room, but Draco was even paler than   
normal, if possible. Ron straightened himself up as Hermione arrived.   
Draco stared at them both, his face unreadable. Ron was impatient though.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" There was no answer, but Draco   
flinched and seemed to want to look behind him. He glanced between Ron   
and Hermione, and seemed to reach some sort of decision.   
"Get lost Weasel. You've no reason to be here, Potty will be out in five   
minutes. Can't he walk to the common room without you?" A shadow of   
his old sneer returned.  
"We've got no reason to be here?" said Hermione. "What about you? Why   
are you sneaking around?"  
"I can go wherever I want.....mudblood." The insult seemed like a an   
afterthought, but it still infuriated Ron.   
"Why you little....." He lunged at Draco who put up his arms in alarm to   
stop him, but the bigger boy was stronger. They landed in a heap inside   
the classroom. Ron punched Draco in the face, who hissed air out between   
his teeth. His eyes flashed as Hermione entered the room, but then his look   
turned to desperation.  
"Look, you idiot, I'm trying to...." But he was cut off by Hermione's gasp   
of surprise as Mortority and Lucius appeared, each extending a wand.   
  
Sirius was feigning sleep again. He had worked out the guards distribution   
throughout the caves. There seemed to be ten of them there at one time. If   
he could free himself and the Weasleys and surprise them, they might   
have a chance. He knew that this plan had its flaws, being impossible was   
one of them, but it gave him something to pass the time. He scratched at   
his manacles with a stone again, another activity he was getting much   
practise at. He had only spoken with the Weasleys a few times as he   
wanted the guards to think he was weaker than he was and had been   
pretending to be unconscious a lot. Of course, for some of the time, he   
really had been. As he blearily opened his eyes, Sirius considered that   
maybe he wasn't being entirely rational. Then he dismissed this idea as   
absurd. It wasn't as if they had no hope. At all. In the whole world. With   
no-one to help them, ever. It wasn't like that at all.   
  
He remembered the last time he had seen Harry. Harry hadn't given up   
hope, he had fought the Death Eaters and charged the magical field in an   
attempt to free them. Pull yourself together, a voice said in his head. If   
Harry is getting through this, so can you. He squeezed his eyes shut,   
forcefully trying to banish the fog in his head. Then he fully opened them,   
and sat up. The Weasleys were still beside him, Arthur giving him a   
forced smile when he sat up. One of the Death Eaters glanced at him, then   
left the room, leaving another two to guard them.   
  
"Did I miss much?" He mumbled through a swollen jaw.  
"Oh, you know, some threats, lots of stone walls, some more threats, then   
a huge banquet with more food than I have ever seen." Said Mr Weasley.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, there were really lots and lots of stone walls and threats."  
"Ah."  
  
Then Death Eater returned, Sirius assumed it was the same one, because   
he was now accompanied by the person he hated most in all the world.  
"So, the dog is awake." Sirius was repulsed just by the man's voice, but   
on the outside he remained calm. He felt Mr Weasley tremble slightly   
beside him, then get control of himself. Sirius didn't reply. This never   
seemed to make a difference, but Sirius didn't want to give Voldemort any   
kind of satisfaction.  
"Well, dog, it seems that you don't want to answer your master. That's a   
shame, it may have prolonged your life. In three minutes, Harry Potter will   
exit the Geolite room with a small present for me. Nothing extravagant,   
just the means to rule the world forever." His cruel smile contorted his   
face as the laugh of the Death Eaters echoed around the caves.   
"Unfortunately, this means you all, as my most honoured guests, have   
outstayed your welcome. I have no further use for you." He raised his   
wand. Sirius refused to cringe away, he would die proud, facing his   
enemy.   
"Wait!" Sirius was startled at Mrs Weasley's voice. Voldemort very   
slowly turned his head.  
"Yes?" He asked, sounding curious and deadly all at the same time. He   
shimmered slightly as he stepped through the magical field.  
"I just...just wanted to...to say......." Her voice was trembling. Voldemort's   
harsh smile widened. He stepped over to her, she was sat on the other side   
of Arthur, hands secured behind her back.  
"Yes?" He asked again, his wand pointed at her now. Sirius watched,   
frozen, as her whimpering look suddenly became calculating. Time   
seemed to slow for Sirius as her hand whipped out from behind her back,   
something silver trailed through the air. There was a resounding   
"CRACK!" and Sirius watched, astonished, as Voldemort went from   
horizontal to vertical in one straight movement. As time got back to   
normal, he looked in awe at Molly Weasley. One manacle was attached   
around her wrist, the other swinging freely from the connecting chain like   
a mace. Her face was set, and she whispered,  
"Dog's need putting down." Before Sirius could say anything, the Death   
Eaters started towards them wands raised, and he saw Voldemort twitch.   
Well, hope had been good while it lasted.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: Oooooo, tension. Well you knew you'd get another cliffie!   
but everyone will be glad to know there are only another TWO PARTS!   
this does not mean stop reviewing, if anything, review more! I know   
Molly sounded a little Arnie Swazeneggor (sp?) at the end there, but I   
wanted her to kick Voldie's ass, and as that didn't fit with the story, I   
neede a witty put-down instead. *shrugs* Oh, and don't tell me Hagrid   
couldn't have got the Psygator that quickly, just assume it was lolloping   
happily around somewhere nearby, ok?  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter23

Disclaimer: I only own the story  
Author's notes: see bottom of page  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 23  
  
  
One of the Death Eaters went to his master's side, while another advanced   
upon them, wand raised.   
"You will pay for that." He pointed it at Molly, and said, "Crucio." She   
twisted to the side and it narrowly missed her, but the other Death Eater   
prevented her from getting any further. She turned and faced the first.  
"I'm not afraid of you." She said defiantly, though Sirius could see her   
trembling. The man took another step forward, gripping his wand, and   
began to say,  
"Avada......" but was hurled sideways by a blast of light. Molly turned,   
saw the second Death Eater unconscious on the floor, then came face to   
face with Albus Dumbledore.  
"Well," he said brightly, "Seems you chose the right time frame Remus."   
Molly turned, still too stunned to speak, to see a slight scuffle in the corner   
of the room. Then Remus Lupin stood up and dusted off his robes, leaving   
another Death Eater on the floor. He glanced at his watch as Molly   
realised what was happening and ran to her husband.  
"One minute." said Remus.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Ron got to his feet and took a step away from the approaching men. He   
recognised them both, one was Draco's father, Lucius, and the other was   
the man everyone had been fooled by. Mortority. Hermione grabbed Ron's   
hand, but said to Draco,  
"You traitor! You didn't disappear, you went to join your stinking father!"   
Ron glared at Draco as well, but instead of the smirk he was expecting, he   
saw a pale wide-eyed boy, shaking from head to foot.  
"I....I....." He was cut off by Mortority.  
"You shouldn't have come here, I'm afraid." He raised his wand along   
with Lucius. Lucius added,  
"You'll soon be with your family, Weasel." Ron felt the bubble of fear   
inside him turn to white hot anger. This bastard had murdered his parents!   
With a scream of rage he threw himself at the startled Death Eater, as he   
had done not long ago to his son. But he wasn't alone, with shock he   
realised Hermione had managed to punch Mortority square in the face, but   
he had grabbed her wrist and twisted it around. Lucius used his hesitation   
at Hermione's plight to throw him off, and Ron slammed against a desk in   
a heap. He turned in time to see Lucius get up, give him a look of pure   
fury and rise his wand again. Then,   
"Petrificus Totalus!" But it wasn't Lucius Malfoy's voice. It was Draco.   
Eyes swivelling madly, Lucius toppled onto the floor, his wand rolling   
towards Ron. Draco was still shaking all over, but decided he had never   
felt more alive. He had made his choice.   
  
Mortority turned, still holding a struggling Hermione.  
"I knew it. I knew sooner or later a Malfoy would turn. You are just like   
your father."  
"I'm nothing like him." Said Draco. Mortority laughed.  
"So, young Draco, what will you do now? Save the day and live happily   
ever after? I think not."  
"I don't know what I'll do. But I know If I don't live through this then   
neither do you." It came out as a whisper, but he meant every word of it.   
He saw Mortority's eye twitch involuntarily. Draco realised that Mortority   
couldn't possibly cover the three of them with one wand. Weasley seemed   
to see this as well, as he jumped up and ran to the opposite side to Draco.   
  
Ron was astounded at what had happened. Draco Malfoy had stunned his   
own father to save them. He saw Mortority's eye twitch and took a chance   
to disorientate him. He ran to his other side, and locked eyes with   
Hermione. She didn't seem to be struggling any more. In fact, she grinned   
impishly at him, before uncurling her hand. She still had her wand! Ron   
had to restrain himself from whooping with joy, so settled on grinning   
quickly back. She needed a distraction. Only too happy to oblige, Ron   
deliberately stepped sideways into a display case, it fell and shattered onto   
the floor. Mortority looked around, startled, and Ron saw Draco step   
forward. Hermione was faster. As the glass hit the floor, she pressed her   
wand next to Mortority's clothes and Ron saw her lips move. There was a   
"WOOMPH" and suddenly Mortority was engulfed in blue flames.   
  
He screamed, but he wasn't the only one. Hermione had assumed he   
would let her go when he realised he was on fire, but he didn't. She   
looked through a haze of pain in her arm, through the flickering flames at   
his insane smile.   
"Ron! Ron help me!" She cried out again as the flames caught on her   
robes. She heard two voices shouting hexes, and multicoloured light filled   
the air. Mortority twitched as each one hit, but his manic grin remained.   
Hermione sank to her knees, still being held as the confusion of hexes   
continued, then, something else grabbed reached into the flames. Through   
her tears, she saw another hand inside, saw the skin blistering, saw it   
grasp Mortority's hand and heard the Death Eater's wrist break with an   
almighty crack. She was free, still on fire, but someone dragged her away   
and put out the flames. She looked up past the gathering blackness on her   
vision at Ron's tear streaked face. With her last energy, she looked at his   
hand, burnt and broken. As she fell unconscious, her blistered face broke   
into a smile.  
*  
Harry stared at his watch. One minute. Just before that, Ron and   
Hermione's hands had moved to "Mortal Peril." He watched the second   
hand ticking slowly around, each second seeming an eternity. Forty   
seconds. He was still shaking all over, and had been for nearly the whole   
hour. He couldn't think straight, broken images of the past months   
floating infront of him. Mortority hurled someone into a wall, breaking   
their neck. Harry looked down and saw the brown curls of Hermione.   
Mortority punched someone in the face sending them sprawling down,   
down into a black and empty abyss. He heard the screaming voice of Ron.   
He saw the familiar flash of green light and two bodies fall, but they were   
Neville and Draco.   
  
Harry had somehow got to his feet and approached the Geolite. He stared   
with confusion at his watch again. Twenty seconds. He had to use all of   
his remaining will power to step through these images, and to reach out to   
the stone, tears falling freely down his face. He knew as he squeezed his   
eyes shut, what he would have wished for, how it would have changed   
things. He opened his eyes and put his hand against the warm stone. He   
was then surrounded by the golden glow, and his voice came out in a   
whisper.   
"I wish....." The images in his mind were stopped abruptly from intense   
pain in his scar. He could hear another person screaming, but it was a   
scream of rage and fury. He let go of the Geolite, and a buzzing on his   
wrist drew his eyes to his watch. Ten seconds. Sirius's hand moved with a   
shudder to "Travelling", then to "Hogwarts." Harry stared through the   
pain, utterly shocked. Five seconds. Hermione and Ron's hands moved to   
"Safe." Then, as if it was what he had been meant to do, as if this was his   
very destiny, he ignored the red hot pain in his scar, reached out his hand   
and said firmly,  
"I wish...." His next words were drowned out by a chorus of angelic   
voices that seemed to come from within the Geolite. The ethereal sound   
intensified along with the golden glow, and he felt it's heat wash over   
him, before the pain in his head and the stress of the task finally caused   
him to let go of the Geolite and fall into the blackness.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: *sniff* my last ever cliff hanger! Waaahhhhh! So, what   
did he wish for? Is Sirius, Dumbledore and everyone in the past ok?   
Where is Voldie after being clobbered by Molly? Not to mention   
Hermione! ok, realised I sound like a soap opera, so I'll stop. Can you   
believe there's only 1 more part?!? Nooo! No more rhetorical questions.   
ok, next part will be up tomorrow, then the day after that I'm doing a   
thankyou thing and little individual reply's to all who ever reviewed 'cos I   
love you dearly! Ooo, one question you can answer, was I nasty enough to   
Mortority?  



	24. Chapter24

Disclaimer: I only own the story, none of JK Rowling's   
characters.  
Author's note: See the huge one at the bottom of the page.  
  
  
Every Time I Close My Eyes - Chapter 24  
  
  
Someone was shaking Harry. He pushed them away, after the last few   
weeks he wanted to rest. The shaking became more insistent. His head   
was pounding, and disjointed words broke through to him.  
"Come on....come on, lad, wake up......open your eyes....." Harry didn't   
recognise the voice, but it was so soft and caring he struggled to wake up.   
He opened his eyes to see two people standing over him, faces going from   
worried to relieved. The Geolite could be seen behind them, now dull and   
lifeless. Harry stared in awe at the people above him. He stuttered,  
"I...I never thought I'd get to meet you." When he saw their confused   
expressions, he sat up and with their help got to his feet. He turned to   
them, and extended a hand.  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
"Frank Longbottom, and this is my wife." The man had Neville's hair, the   
kindly woman his distracted look. But the most striking thing was   
Neville's smile was plastered over their faces, a smile rarely seen on their   
son. Before Harry could speak again, their was a crashing at the door and   
a very agitated Draco Malfoy barged through, wand raised. He then   
looked around, mouth agape, at the now silent stone and the Longbottoms.   
Harry, still gripping his head but awash with energy, laughed at his   
expression and said, still chuckling,  
"Draco Malfoy, meet the Longbottoms." Draco stared at them a moment,   
then seemed to shake himself. He turned back to Harry.  
"Outside,.... Hermione, come quick." The seriousness of the request   
disintegrated Harry's veil of happiness, and he ran through the door to the   
scene of devastation outside the Geolite room.  
  
Ron was slumped next to Hermione's unconscious form, and had tears in   
his eyes as he acknowledged Harry's presence. Draco walked swiftly to   
his father, who Harry was surprised to see was immobilised and tied up.   
Desks and chairs were broken and overturned all over the place, scorch   
marks on the floor and walls. But the most shocking thing was a   
blackened skeleton, lying twisted in supplication in a badly burned area of   
the floor. Harry stepped around it to Hermione. He heard a gasp behind   
him, the Longbottoms had come out. He turned and beckoned to them,   
then knelt with Ron next to Hermione. Tears sprung in his eyes as he saw   
her face, blistered and burnt. He asked the inevitable question.  
"Is she......" Ron sniffed and shook his head. Draco spoke up,  
"We sent a beam to the hospital wing, but we don't know who's there. We   
don't know where anyone is."  
"Why, what's been happening?" Asked Harry. Another voice answered,   
that had Harry leaping to his feet in desperate hope.  
"I think you are the one that needs to be answering that."   
"Sirius!" Harry ran to his godfather, who was still bruised and shaken, but   
he hugged Harry as strongly as he ever had. Madam Pomfrey stopped her   
fussing over him and went straight to Hermione. Sirius let go of him   
suddenly, and Harry looked at his face to see what was wrong. He was   
staring straight over his head, face a mixture of amazement and happiness.   
Harry looked back over his shoulder at the Longbottoms, who were   
looking equally bewildered. Dumbledore spoke up, causing Harry to see   
him and Remus for the first time.  
"Lets get everyone to the Hospital Wing, and perhaps we may finally   
make sense of all this."  
  
When they got to the Hospital Wing, Ron instantly broke out of his stupor   
at the sight of,  
"Mum! Dad!" They were each sitting up in bed, Madam Pomfrey's   
assistants trying to force feed them chocolate. Harry let out a huge breath   
he hadn't known he had in him, as his best friend's family was reunited.   
Mr Weasley beamed at him over Ron's head. Harry refused to let go of   
Sirius as he was guided to a bed, but this seemed to make Sirius smile   
even more than he was. They all sat on various beds, Lucius Malfoy   
unceremoniously screened off by Madam Pomfrey. She had healed   
Hermione's and Ron's wounds in the classroom, assuring Ron she would   
wake up after a rest. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem too happy with one of   
her guests though. The huge Psygator had nonchalantly knocked over a   
side table with a swish of it's huge tale, causing Remus to make a "Who?   
Me?" gesture at Madam Pomfrey's look. The creature was obviously   
bored, and soon crept under the Weasley's beds, settling down. Harry   
wouldn't have been happy with it under his bed, but to his surprise Mrs   
Weasley absently patted it's serrated head. The Longbottoms were the last   
in, and they seemed a little disturbed by everyone's expressions on seeing   
them.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, beaming.  
"Well, it has been quite a day. Quite a month in fact. Harry wouldn't you   
agree?" Harry spotted the question within a question, and told them all   
about Mortority, about the threats, seeing Sirius then the Weasley's   
chained up, and being able to do nothing. He told them how he was   
manipulated in the competition, how he had seen his watch change at the   
last moment, and his wish for a cure for the Longbottoms. At this   
Neville's parents looked even more confused, but kept a polite silence.   
Harry sniffed, he had been unaware of his tears, and clung even tighter to   
Sirius. Sirius rubbed his hand gently and smiled at him, a smile full of   
pride. Dumbeldore's eyes were twinkling at him, and he said,  
"Some of this we knew, of course. Ron and Hermione have been having   
adventures in your memory, Harry." Harry turned, confused, and saw   
Ron's sheepish expression.   
  
Ron cleared his throat, and after an encouraging look from his parent told   
his version of events. How he had seen his best friend, Harry, become an   
almost different person, how he had seen him use his friends and hurt   
people to get the wish. How relieved he had been when he thought Harry   
was doing it to see his parents. He told them of his desperation to see   
Harry's dream of his own parents, and the lengths he and Hermione had   
gone to see it for themselves.   
  
Harry listened to his friends quiet voice, and began to understand. They   
had seen what had been going on through the Penseive Crystal and tried to   
stop the last round. But they had been too late, and got blinded by the   
Light Bomb. He listened, rapt, as Remus cured them with carrot juice, as   
they searched for the right time to go back to. Remus piped in a few times,   
adding how he had arrived on the scene. Everyone listened to the details of   
the battle with Mortority and Lucius, Harry could almost see it before his   
eyes. When Ron spoke of Draco's actions, however, all eyes turned to   
him. Dumbledore turned and smiled gently at him, and encouraged him to   
speak with a gesture.   
  
Harry was amazed at all that had been going on without him knowing, he   
listened to Draco's story, how he had been tested by Voldemort, how   
afraid he had been, how he had chosen to save Ron and Hermione. Draco   
gave a few nervous glances to the screened off area through this, but Mr   
Weasley reached out to his shoulder in encouragement. Draco told them   
everything he'd ever heard of Mortority, from his own father and from   
rumours. When he had finished, the room was silent, everyone alone with   
their troubled thoughts. Harry turned to face Sirius.  
  
"How did you get away? When I saw you, you were chained up and   
behind a magical field." Sirius grinned, but it was Hagrid that spoke.  
"You didn' listen in my lesson!" He made a "Tsk" noise then laughed a   
little. "With all that you had goin' on, I don' blame you. Psygators, Harry.   
They are nearly extinct because......" Harry interrupted.  
"Because they can get past magical barriers!"  
"Yes, Remus brought it back with him. It stepped though it and it   
disintegrated. It seemed quite used to all the attention." Mr Weasley said,   
glancing under the bed where a very loud grunting noise signalled the   
beast was asleep.  
"What happened to Voldemort?" asked Draco. Harry looked at him,   
eyebrow raised that he had used the name, but Draco seemed not to notice.   
Dumbeldore answered,  
"He regained consciousness as we began to travel back. It was too much   
of a risk to battle him in the past, we could have destroyed the present. So   
we left him there."  
"You just left him?!?" said Harry, incredulous. Dumbledore chuckled,   
then retrieved two sparkling objects from his robes. Two Time Turners.  
"I think we'll all have some peace while he tries to invent the Time-  
Turner, don't you?" Harry's mouth dropped open. He wouldn't have even   
thought of that. Ron spoke up again,  
"What do you mean, he regained consciousness?" Harry noticed Mr   
Weasley grin widely and look at his wife, who shifted, embarrassed.   
Dumbldore seemed to remember the Longbottoms.  
"Er....perhaps some explanation can wait. I suggest you retrieve your   
brother's and sister from the common room, Ron, and Harry, perhaps you   
can accompany him. Bring them and.....anyone else, back here." Harry   
knew what he meant. He hugged Sirius once more, then followed Ron   
from the room.   
  
They walked in silence for a while, so much had happened all at once, it   
was a lot to think about. They reached the portrait and stopped. Ron   
turned to Harry.  
"What will you say to him?" Harry took a deep breath, then nervously let   
it out.   
"I'll just tell him there's someone in Madam Pomfrey's office to see him."  
"What if he has a heart attack?" said Ron, sounding much more his old   
self again.  
"At least he'll be in a hospital." Said Harry, his mouth creeping into a   
smile. They struggled against it, but soon both let out gales and gales of   
laughter. They weren't laughing for a specific reason, just the realisation   
that everything was finally over, the tension had at last been lifted. The Fat   
Lady looked at them disapproving, but with a smile playing at her lips,   
and swung to let them in.  
  
Harry's laughter stopped as they entered. Everyone was sat very quiet,   
some shifting uncomfortably in their seats. A few looked up when they   
entered, surprise on some faces. Harry soon spotted what was making   
everyone quiet. Cornelius Fudge was leaning on the mantelpiece, an   
expression of strained nonchalance on his face.  
"Minister!" Said Harry, surprised. Ron walked quietly over to Fred,   
George and Ginny, and Harry saw their sad faces light up as they listened   
to Ron whispering. They all left as Fudge gave a very mechanical "Hello."   
to Harry. There was an awkward pause as Harry searched the room with   
his eyes for Neville.  
"Harry, I wish to speak to you." Fudge finally said, then brushed past him   
back to the portrait. Torn between looking for Neville and not getting into   
any more trouble ever again, Harry sighed and followed the Minister   
outside.   
  
They walked down the corridors in silence. Harry was unpleasantly   
reminded of walking these same halls with Mortority. Because of this   
memory, he stopped and said,  
"You wanted something, Minister?" Harry briefly thought perhaps his   
tone was a bit cold, then remembered the man's attitude at the end of the   
Triwizard Tournament and brushed the thought aside. Fudge turned   
around, agitated, looking shiftily at the doors around them. Harry looked   
around too, they were back at the prefect's bathroom, with another   
classroom on the opposite side. Fudge said,  
"The Geolite. It....it all went well, did it?" Harry looked at him oddly, then   
said,  
"I got what I wished for." Fudge looked a bit shifty again.  
"You, you knew from the start what to wish for, did you?" Harry was   
surprised.  
"No. I was going to wish for something else, but the circumstances   
changed." Harry wasn't sure how much Fudge knew about the months   
events.  
"Circumstances.....changed?" Again, a stirred memory, of the fake Mad   
Eye Moody asking about the Death Eaters reactions to their master. Harry   
unconsciously took a step back. Fudge then only looked more agitated. He   
opened his mouth again, getting quite red in the face, reminding Harry of   
another enemy, Uncle Vernon. Fudge didn't speak, however, as a different   
voice said,  
"Oh it's you!" Harry turned to the sound, to see Myrtle's head sticking   
though the bathroom door. She looked different though, there were no   
pearly tears on her face, in fact, she looked...well...happy.   
"Hey Myrtle." A noise made him turn again, to see Fudge's retreating   
back.  
"Well he wasn't very nice." she said.  
"No." said Harry absently. He shook himself, why was he worried?, it was   
only Fudge. "Um, sorry Myrtle, but he interrupted me, I have to find my   
friend Neville."  
"Oooo, I know Neville."  
"You do?"   
"Oh yes, he came in here around the first task all upset. Over something   
you'd done, as I recall." She grinned at his abashed look. "Anyway, she   
continued, " He comes to see me much more than you do. He was just   
here in fact, said something about a broomstick."  
"So you've got a new friend?" asked Harry, grinning. Was it him, or was   
that silvery tinge a blush?  
"Not just one. The other ghosts say that because I'm not crying the whole   
time they can actually hear what I'm saying now. I've been chatting to   
them all, I think I'll come out to the feast next week!" Harry laughed.   
"That's great Myrtle. I'll look forward to seeing you there." She smiled   
again, then giggled disappearing back through the door.  
  
A while later, Harry, Sirius and the Longbottoms walked down towards   
the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius was wobbling a little, but had insisted he   
wanted to come. Apparently Dumbledore had explained a few things to   
the Longbottoms, and their confused air had turned almost to   
apprehension. Harry kept shooting them re-assuring looks. He had told   
Dumbledore about Fudge's strangeness, and Dumbeldore had remarked he   
hadn't known the Minister was there at all. Hermione was awake and had   
been chatting to Ron who seemed not to want to leave her side. She had   
murmured something about they still didn't know who from the Ministry   
had sent the Geolite to Hogwarts in the first place, increasing Harry's   
suspicions. There was nothing they could do though, there was no proof.   
The mark on Harry's back was unremoveable, but he wasn't too upset. It   
had become a part of his history, just like his lightning bolt scar.   
  
They were at the end of the Quidditch Pitch, and all eyes turned upwards   
to the lonely figure flying hesitantly up above them. As the Longbottoms   
walked slowly, almost hypnotised onto the pitch, Harry and Sirius sat in   
the stands. Harry watched the figure land a few metres away from them,   
and stop as though frozen. Harry saw arms outstretched, could almost   
sense the joy in the air. Sirius spoke, and Harry turned his face away from   
the scene absently brushing away a tear of happiness. Harry saw Sirius'   
eyes were also looking especially bright.  
"I meant to ask you. Harry, you had your chance, you could have met   
James and Lilly, if only for half an hour. I have to know, why didn't you   
take it?" Harry looked out again at the pitch, grinning as he saw the   
embracing family sink to their knees, clinging to each other. He knew the   
answer.  
  
"Through all that's happened, I've always known they were there,   
watching over me, and everything I do. Why give up something so   
powerful," he gestured at the scene below, "just for half an hour? This   
was the right thing to do, Neville can have his parents for ever." Sirius   
gazed at him, awe on his face, before putting a paternal arm around his   
shoulder. He said again,  
"But wouldn't you have wanted to see them?" Harry smiled, leaning back,   
letting the sun warm his face.   
"I can see them. I see them...........  
  
....................................................every time I close my eyes."  
  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Author's notes: I can't believe it, I'm actually in shock. I finished it.   
WOW. Anyway, sorry, sense of complete unreality is upon me, ahem.   
Well, that's it. Do you want a sequel? A prequel? Anything? What was   
your favourite part, what did you hate, what did you love? I'm basically   
begging for nice looooong reviews here, as I'll be gone for some weeks I   
think. I still can't believe it! Thankyou to everyone who ever reviewed, we   
authors love getting them! AAAAarrrrrghhhhh! What will I do with my   
time now?!? I had stuff planned to say here, that I've completely forgotten.   
I'm sure it would have been wonderful. The whole story was basically   
written to give Neville his parents back, and I purposefully put the actual   
reunion in the background because I don't think I can do that kind of   
strength of emotion justice. Well............I guess I should go then. Wow,   
actually finished. W_O_W. Once again, huge thankyou to all the   
reviewers, I love you all! It was great being a part of the fanfic   
phenomenon for these few weeks, you all make new authors so welcome!   
Well I will go as I'm getting all emotional, but I shall no doubt write more.   
Merry fanfic reading all the readers, and to all the readers.........Goodnight!   
:)  
  
PS I'm writing this as I re-upload this story. For anyone who's interested   
in what happens next, go read 'Resistance'. :)  



End file.
